


港湾晚灯

by YihHsiu



Series: 不去想他们，拥有美丽的太阳 [1]
Category: ABCD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 85,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YihHsiu/pseuds/YihHsiu
Summary: 此刻有谁在世上某处走，无缘无故在世上走，走向我。——里尔克





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此刻有谁在世上某处走，  
> 无缘无故在世上走，  
> 走向我。  
> ——里尔克

九月中旬，二中开学两个星期，南方的夏季还未过去，气温却因为连日的暴雨降到了25℃上下。  
  
姜照眠回来的时候正好午休。班主任不在，新学期的座位重新排过，饶清打游戏打到一半，察觉到身旁多坐个人，抬头看了眼，一愣，“眠眠？”脸上带了些笑意，声音不自觉放轻：“怎么这个时候过来，不是说还要观察几天吗？”  
  
男生身形纤瘦，肤色白皙，蓬松的额发杂乱地遮住了眉，半敛着睫，看起来精神不太好，“嗯，来拿书。”  
他体内激素紊乱，被折磨得已经几天没睡过好觉，如果不是医生最后松了口，连出门的机会也不会再有。  
  
饶清隐隐知道他的身体状况，放下手机，起身让出位置，“我帮你，你坐我这儿。”  
  
东西都是次要，姜照眠不过寻个由头逃出牢笼，好友的桌面高高撂起书墙，他脑袋耷拉，脸蛋儿贴在最上面，唔了声，没阻止。  
  
饶清从桌洞里翻出崭新的课本，侧头见男生一副蔫了吧唧的模样，忍不住问：“几个疗程了都，就没好点？”  
  
姜照眠摇摇头，“别提了，可疼。”  
  
正常情况下的二次分化在十三岁左右，姜照眠拖到十六，omega的性器官倒是发育完全了，可腺体几年没动静，别说发情期，连自己信息素什么味儿都不知道。  
到医院做检查，副院长眉头锁紧，讨论半天，说这病叫什么Gamma综合症，最严重的后果是器官衰竭，属于疑难症的范畴。他十四岁接受第一次手术，此后几年情况愈演愈烈，预后不良甚至无效。  
一直负责他的主治医生干脆跟他妈妈江窈摊牌表示就目前能给出的合成药剂来看全是治标不治本，病人身体就快撑不住，现在的失眠头痛无食欲都是小事。堤坝摇摇欲坠，水位即将涨过安全线，到时候毛毛小雨一下，一切就都得玩完。  
但其实腺体和信息素的事儿归根结底就那样，万能药不用说也知道——匹配度高的Alpha包治百病。  
事情到这里就成了个悖论，姜照眠腺体未成熟，完全不知道自己的信息素在哪个序列，更无从寻找相匹配的Alpha，也因为残缺脆弱的腺体，他无法进行置换手术。简而言之，再海底捞针下去，这位尊贵的小病人只能在身体日渐衰弱的绝望中等待死亡。  
为了延长生命，他即将被隔离到位于城东半山的宝州医院，在四壁雪白、消毒水味浓重的病房中度过余生。  
好死不如赖活着，江窈性子果决，签字时没半点犹豫，权和钱换来医疗资源的倾斜，自由算什么，你不卖走得更快呐宝贝。  
  
饶清摊出三四本书，准备收进书包，“够了么？你妈给你安排人了吧，别到时候又自己提。”  
“不要这些。”细白的手指搭在漆黑的拉链上，姜照眠垂眸，小声说：“我只是来拿那本书的。”  
“刀锋？”饶清见他默认，啧了声，又把头埋进桌洞，传上来的声音发闷，“喜欢再买不就行了，破玩意多少年了，特地跑过来拿累不累啊。”  
姜照眠抿抿唇，他骨子里挺固执，可惜软糯惯了，没人当回事，“不一样。”  
饶清找到那本硬壳书，塞进夹层，“行了，我也就随口一提。”  
至于哪里不一样，饶清过去不知道问了多少遍，姜照眠始终像个锯了嘴的葫芦，他也就懒得追问。  
  
走廊外的雨帘稠密而烦腻，天色黯淡阴沉，男生沉默地望过去，视野里满是灰蒙落败的颜色。  
刚出教室没几分钟，司机的电话就打了过来，江窈的意思是最好不要超过一个半小时，他没为难何叔，应了句好，挂断电话往楼梯口走。  
下课铃还没响，学生大多在睡觉，楼道空空如也。姜照眠步子迈得不大，他十万个不想回家，连多呼吸几口新鲜空气都是好的。

楼下有压低了的说话声，先开口的人语气温和，像哪个老师，大概是新人，姜照眠好久没来学校，分辨不出来。  
“重点我都划了，这几本卷子你拿回去写完，别偷懒，我要查你下次月考成绩的。”  
“嗯，”男生的嗓音散漫，不知道是因为处在变声期，还是抽烟抽太凶，听着有些哑，少年气很重，并不难听，“谢谢老师。”  
  
姜照眠蹙眉，二中只有只有期中期末两场大考，其余的周测之类都是任课老师自己单个班级组织，哪来的月考？  
他不解，心里小猫抓似的痒，路过二楼的楼梯口时假装无意地回头望了一眼。对方正巧告别老师走过来，他这么一顿，两个人距离不可避免拉近。  
  
他清楚对方用了阻隔贴，这玩意近几年普及很快，更何况这是学校，可Alpha的味道劈面而来，冷得像霜雪，底下又藏着橙花极淡的香，清冽干净。姜照眠倏地僵住了身子，怔了怔，漂亮的眼睛瞪得溜圆，“你…”  
他从未没闻到过alpha的信息素，毫无经验，更不知道自己为什么会喉咙发紧，呼吸急促，似乎连带着血液流动都加快。后颈灼烧般的热烫中夹着痒意，经历过四次手术、六个疗程药物治疗、怎么刺激都没反应的腺体第一次传来痛感，姜照眠颤着指尖，本能地想去摸，声线隐隐发抖，又重复了一遍，“你…”  
  
他这个样子太像搭讪的了，还是没掌握技巧的那种。男生戴着口罩，个子很高，只显出挺拔清俊的眉眼，垂眸看了下姜照眠，没说话，侧过人走了。  
-  
姜照眠一路上都不太舒服。  
车子有隔板，何叔没能及时发现小主人的异常。他迷迷瞪瞪睡了一觉，中途醒过好几回，被热的。  
药物作用下的身体处于危险的平衡中，像在两座高耸的悬崖峭壁间走钢丝。陌生Alpha的信息素打开了闸门，堤坝得益，似乎免于日后完全被毁的风险，可倾泻而下的水流湍急，它们压抑了三年，来势汹汹，姜照眠照旧扛不住。  
  
线条流利的黑色轿车驶进庄园，管家等在陡峻的石阶前，脊背挺直，像柄深插入地面的标枪。有人上前拉开车门，伞面稳稳地递过来，预备遮挡久下成灾的茫茫苦雨。  
姜照眠脸色酡红，头晕得厉害，腿根发软，刚一接触大理石的地砖就倒了下去。后脑勺重重磕上谁的手掌，眼皮重若千钧，失去意识前看到的最后一幕是几张惊慌的脸。  
  
他昏睡了四天，频繁而反复的高烧，往往白天用药降下去晚上又烧起来，护理师配合针剂替他物理降温，成效却不大。  
检测报告迟迟不出，宝州下了次病危，姜家上下气氛压抑，不知真心或是假意，人人阴沉，私底下都想不通怎么去了趟学校事情能演变到这一步。  
姜绮沉不住气，向校方施压，后者得到消息后原本就惶惶不可终日，连夜整理监控交上去，然而姜照眠接触太多人，得一个个排。  
另一头的江窈丢下自己的社交事业，一众交往甚密的阔太太被抛之脑后，牌也不打了，物也不购了，日夜守在小儿子的病床前。因为情绪起伏过大，长时间休息不好，结膜裂了条小血管，眼白晕成赤红，活活憔悴了一圈。  
  
姜照眠是早产儿，生下来就先没了半条命，江窈在那个时候信的教。  
联邦被世族垄断，姜家权大势大，一溜儿的得道高僧亲自诵经祈福，办了几个月的大型法事。至于有没有用另当别论，换个角度想说福大命大不为过，他那小身板硬是熬过了这场危机，死神不仅松开了手，还送来了一线生机——  
腺体采样检测出匹配度高达95%的Alpha信息素残留，量实在太少，才花了三天查精确数值。  
  
联盟医师协会主办的权威杂志三年前公开发表第四代契合度报告，算是个仁者见仁智者见智的东西，相当于早些年的星座运势。社会风气日渐自由，人们渴望掌控身体、不受本能支配的欲望高涨，各类抑制剂五花八门，物美价廉，也犯不着去把几个冷冰冰的数字当圣谕。  
但那只是对于健康的正常AO而言。  
事实上临床研究表明，每年都有无数例的腺体方面病症需要匹配度达到60%及以上的AO参与辅助治疗。资料库有详细的序列备份，通常医生会多问一句有没有契合度适宜的对象，没有也没事，院方配置了经过培训的专业人员，人多的时候还要请个把志愿者。因此像姜照眠这种不知道自己信息素的病人，才是真正的无门无路。  
可想而知江窈得到这张检测报告时有多兴奋。  
  
她不管对方是什么东西，刚出襁褓或年逾古稀，只要活的，活的就行，就算躺床上只剩最后一口气，也要把人抢过来死前最后发次光，为自己十六岁的孩子铺平人生大道。  
  
二中送来的监控录像成了查找的重点，摄像头有死角，老师根本没出镜，唯一能看见的是男生白色的半截卫衣，出校门时又撑了伞，口罩遮面，捂得严严实严严实实，然而姜家的人还是很快就找到了他。  
在城江港。  
  
津平市没有批下开发文件，通俗点那块叫贫民区。街道狭窄，两侧的砂石房子老旧颓废，孤零零的水泥杆子隔段路杵一根，上头贴满黑白的小广告，每张都宣称祖传秘方，百年医馆，上治阳痿下治性病，吃不好您找我，包退。  
不知名的一排鸟儿落在半空的电线上，屋脊上走过一只橘黄花纹的猫，拖着条蛇似的长尾巴，对着它们虎视眈眈，跃跃欲试的，做梦都想扑下来。  
  
小网吧开在城江港附属中学的后巷里。这年头流行相对高端的网咖，符合人体工学的舒适座椅，电脑配置下足本钱，吃喝一应俱全，相当于咖啡厅的变种，可惜价格高昂挤不进‘城江港商业界’，当然人家也没惦记善咸街劳动人民的口袋，毕竟榨干骨头都熬不出几两油。  
小网吧设备凑合，两块钱一个小时，十二块通宵，不分节假日地聚集了城江港广大精力旺盛的初高中生、无业游民。网管坐在简陋吧台一边抽烟一边看崽子似的看人，偶尔手痒，趁老板不在也点进去玩一把。  
  
那天周日。  
几个不速之客气质冷峻，拨开污垢黏腻的软玻璃条，弯腰走进云山雾罩的网吧内部，径直掠过了前台往里，挨个辨认莹亮屏幕前神色各异的脸。他们要找的目标未成年，自然不可能用真名开机子。  
没费多少精力，源于男生太扎眼。四周乌烟瘴气，只有他显出蓬勃的年轻，握着鼠标的手骨节分明、修长匀净，头上戴着耳机，侧脸线条如泄，鼻梁高挺，唇瓣薄红，过目不忘的英隽好看。  
  
打头的男人敲了敲桌面，力道很重。对方抬头，微皱了下眉，声音带着被打扰的不悦：“有事？”  
  
-  
  
姜照眠醒来时天光大暗，雨声淅淅沥沥。病房的藤椅上，江窈正在和医生聊治疗方案。  
  
“腺体发育完整保守估计需要三年，发情期服用抑制剂，前期最好可以多接触那个Alpha，他的信息素能够有效稳定病人，必要时候可以临时标记’。”医生总结道。  
袅袅的茶烟里，江窈心头大石落地，轻舒了口气，起身道谢：“谢谢您。”  
  
姜照眠竖着耳朵停了半程，隐约知道他们找到了一位匹配度极高的Alpha。他并没有相关的观念，不知道临时标记这四个字代表了什么，等江窈送走医生，才开口：“妈妈。”  
嗓子眼儿含了把沙子，磨出来的声音干涩嘶哑，把自己都吓住。  
  
江窈转身，欣喜说：“醒了？”快步走到病床前，温暖的手掌裹住他冰凉纤细的指尖，动作轻缓，一点点揉化了，“宝贝难不难受？”  
她总把姜照眠当小孩，满腔母爱铺天盖地浇下去，柔情似水。  
  
姜照眠摇了摇头，睫羽浓密，小脸白得像纸洋娃娃，病态的单薄孱弱，“渴。”  
江窈先前有拿棉棒蘸水，润湿过他的唇，现下没有干裂的迹象。她倒了半杯水，小心翼翼地喂他，“慢点。”  
  
姜照眠小口呷饮，等喝到底，江窈拿走杯子，透明玻璃接触柜面，发出轻响。她重新坐下来，交代说：“待会有个哥哥来，你不要怕，乖乖配合医生，妈妈就在治疗室外面等你。”  
  
他尚在病中，懒洋洋没精神，恹恹地点头，没有说话。  
  
江窈俯身撩开小儿子漆黑的额发，眼底笑意融融，“马上就会好起来了。”  
  
宝州医院的治疗室在十五层，医疗器材泛着金属的银亮光泽，空旷安静。姜照眠走不了路，坐着轮椅，膝上盖着细软的毯子。他太疲倦，精致的眉眼低垂，像个漂亮而没有温度的人形玩偶。  
护理师仅仅推他到离出口不足一米的地方，低声说了句‘到了’，返身关掉门。  
  
摄像头红光闪烁，沙发上没骨头似的坐了个男生，长腿交叠，拿手机在打游戏，姿态懒慢。听到有人进来的动静，撩起眼皮看了下。  
他是双眼皮，褶皱却很浅，睫毛又长又密，微垂的时候像没睡醒，抬眸时又带有天生的疏懒，整个人都透出很重的距离感。  
  
对面的Omega一下愣住了，不敢置信地张了张嘴，猫儿般的圆眼骨碌碌地转，记忆争先恐后复苏。半晌，他终于慢慢绽出一个笑，因为没力气，笑意很淡，小声说：“哥哥，我叫姜照眠。”  
江窈不知道95%的匹配度并非救命良方，那是甜蜜的毒药，契合的基因镌刻进血液，神佛给出的生路另外开价，赔上小儿子一生堪堪足够。  
如果姜照眠没有到学校拿那本书，如果陆辞没有应张汉盛的约去二中，又或者时光追溯，市图书馆不曾接待过两个年轻的男孩，如果…可惜世上没有那么多如果。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：长时间的接触、拥抱、同床共枕等也可以完成临时标记，不需要接触腺体。


	2. Chapter 2

姜照眠说完后抿了下唇，望着他的瞳眸湿漉漉，深处满是隐秘的欣喜。  
他找了对方那么久，到最后连自己都放弃了，没想到还能在这里重逢。来之前的抗拒散得一干二净，空气里的消毒水味都让他觉得安全。

男生显然没认出他，捏着手机，语气是平铺直叙的淡，“嗯，我叫陆辞。”  
出人意料的，姜照眠说：“我知道。”

陆辞闻言瞥了他一眼，没应声。Omega离得不远，几根手指紧张地绞在一起，蓬松的黑发柔软毛茸，皮相嫩生，小小一团，看起来很乖。  
轮椅的另一个遥控器在沙发前的红木茶几上，体积不大，份量却重。底下压着薄薄一叠操作指南，他收回视线，探身抽出那几张纸，随意翻了几页。

姜照眠向前移了几步，等到近得一伸手就能碰到陆辞时，他又闻到了Alpha身上清冽的信息素味道。  
刺激太轻微，注射过药剂的腺体不像从学校回来那次一样发热发烫，而是转变成纯粹的细密的痒，仿佛千万只蚂蚁爬过，更叫人难以忍受。  
他眼梢泛起异样的水红，不适地拧紧眉，伸手想去抠。

光洁的纸面卷成圆柱，啪一声打在他纤细的手腕上，陆辞说：“别动。”  
新药注入体内后的半个小时至一个小时最不稳定，需要与Alpha有一定程度的肢体接触缓解不良症状。姜照眠不知道自己正处于极端脆弱的时候，茫然又无措地看向他，尾音下坠，透着无意识的软：“可是我好难受。”  
到底是娇生惯养出来的小孩，没尝过苦楚，做什么都比旁人坦荡些，几分底气融在血脉里，清澈澄净的一汪月色。

陆辞问他：“你能自己站起来吗？”  
Omega头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，高烧过后的四肢被抽干所有力气，两条小细腿像白生生的面条，踩在地面跟踩棉花没什么不同。

陆辞没再说话，起身走到他面前，低下头扯掉毯子，肌理分明的手臂搂住他的腰，稍微用力，把人弄进怀里，往回走。  
这个姿势像抱小孩，两个人接触的皮肤好似有噼啪的电流窜过，Alpha的信息素强势地裹住了他。姜照眠手指搭在陆辞肩膀，咽了下喉咙，一眨不眨地盯住对方流利漂亮的下颌线。

治疗室朝南，像嵌在小堡垒里的私密空间，全透明的落地窗弯成一段圆润的弧。外头天幕漆黑，饱满的雨珠击打玻璃，砸出一个个水晕。  
为了照顾病人的感受，灯光设定成橘调，屋子里昏昏暗暗，伴着凄凄的风雨声，对比催生出某种温暖紧热的家庭氛围来。  
他被放到沙发上，陆辞坐在一旁，修长的手指插进他指腹，再一一扣紧，脸上没什么情绪：“还不舒服的话再跟我说。”  
突如其来的亲密让姜照眠大脑一片的白，浑身发抖，胸腔里的那颗心脏跳如擂鼓。契合度太高了，处于绝对地位的Alpha甚至能在不标记的情况下完全掌控他的Omega。  
吸引力素来相互，然而陆辞神色自若、表现得无比平静，那些根植在骨子里的占有欲似乎跟他没半点关系，完全是拿了钱之后的公事公办。整个人漫不经心地倚着沙发，头歪在靠背上，单手打字回消息。

他不知道自己犯了一个错误，肢体的接触应当依次渐进，搞乱顺序会惹出许多不必要的麻烦。很快，享受过短暂拥抱的Omega食髓知味，十指相扣带来的心理愉悦喂不饱无底的欲望，虚弱贪婪的身体又开始叫嚣着渴求更多。  
殷红的唇瓣被咬得变了色，睫羽扑簌簌地颤，过了一会，姜照眠鼓足什么勇气一般，小心翼翼凑近了，白嫩的胳膊主动环上陆辞的脖子，又像是羞赫，小脸埋进他的颈窝，怯生生的，一动不动。

陆辞顿了下，按灭屏幕，“怎么了？”  
橙花的香气又冷又淡，萦绕在鼻尖。躁动的血液终于平息，痒意伏下去，姜照眠声音发闷，没有回答他，而是期期艾艾问了另一个问题，“我好了之后是不是就可以不关在这里？”

陆辞也不确定，但出于安抚，还是应了声：“嗯。”  
怀里的人良久没声音，呼吸轻得几乎要感觉不到，就在他以为治疗过程出了什么问题的时候，姜照眠吸了吸鼻子，小声：“你又救了我一次。”  
停了停，他又说：“哥哥，我好喜欢你。”  
陆辞没吭声，姜照眠絮絮叨叨念了一会，就着趴在他身上的姿势睡着了。

半个小时刚到，治疗室先后涌进四五个护理师，妆容精致的女主人边走边和医生低声交换意见。小树袋熊被移开，陆辞拿了手机外套往外走，门口站着带他过来的男人，见他出来，递过一张银行卡。  
“密码在背后。”他说。  
陆辞两根手指夹着卡，折在金属后壳，撩了下眼皮，“谢谢。”  
男人饶有兴味地打量他，目光一错不错，隔了会，看他确实漠不关心，才说：“没事，走吧，夫人让我送你回去。”  
外面下雨，宝州医院坐落半山，脚程起码两个半小时，陆辞点头，没推脱。

路上唐意远打了个电话，询问他去哪儿了，哭着闹着发完神经，又说要来接他一起吃宵夜。陆辞查定位报了个地址，让男人把车停在路边，向北走了几百米，找了个公交站台等人。  
二十万的银行卡静静待在外套兜里。姜照眠认得他，可惜陆辞完全忘了，那个omega像一只猫，一身细皮嫩肉，矜贵又费事的宠物。  
他没头没脑地说谢谢他救了他，陆辞觉得好笑，救他的分明是钱，和他有什么关系。

雨下得太密，唐意远没办法开他那条宝贝摩托，迫不得已挤了地铁，中途换了一路公交。他前几天打工赚了两千块钱，转脸就在善咸街洗剪吹贡献GDP，先漂后染，还烫了个小卷，一头鲜亮的虾子红，李富贵（现名Tony）技术有限，搞出来的颜色不纯，远远跑过来像脑袋上顶了个火烈鸟的窝。  
主要还是唐意远长得不行，青春期一顿三大碗，光增重不抽条，肤色也没遗传唐志勇的优良基因，宅在家打一个暑假的游戏，走出门依旧黑得吓人，毫无他爹当年奶油小生的风采。  
陆辞跟他两个极端，大概是集思广益生出来的。他不太像唐志勇，由此可以佐证陆新瑶年轻时候确实是个远近闻名的小美人，不然唐志勇也不会费尽心机把小姑娘骗回家，他怎么不骗别人光骗她呢，倒霉呗。

“陆辞！”唐意远嗓子大，喜欢利用优势吼人，空旷寂寥的公路被他这一声贯穿，两侧行道树绿油的叶子掉下不少，一张张飘在路旁的水洼上。  
陆辞皱了皱眉，他嫌吵。  
唐意远浑然不觉，抱怨道：“你没事来宝州做什么，可累死我了。”  
沈浩发消息问他晚上通不通宵，陆辞发了个嗯，拨冗回一句弟弟：“搬砖。”  
“你别骗我，宝州就一家医院，鸟不拉屎的富人地有什么砖可以搬。”唐意远瞄了眼他的手机屏幕，“晚上又去川台？”川台是那家小网吧的名字，陆辞原先不爱去，后来家里待不了，没事干就跟一群狐朋狗友混那。  
等的公交露了个头，苍蝇眼似的大灯刺目，陆辞站起来，懒洋洋嗯了声。  
唐意远不待见沈浩他们，原因很微妙。那伙人和他哥关系好，但跟他没什么交集，不仅不爱带他玩，还搞得陆辞整天不见人影，回家次数急速下降，跟唐志勇有的一拼。  
不过他一时半会总结不出来，心里老大不乐意，鼻子里酸酸地哼了哼，接着问：“那夜宵还吃吗？”

“吃。”陆辞侧过脸，乜斜着眼觑他，“你就算了吧，胖成什么样了。”  
这话拉近关系，唐意远一下高兴起来，没表现在脸上，依旧梗着脖子，“我就爱吃，你管我。”  
“我不管你。”陆辞摸出两个硬币扔进投币箱，见他迟迟不动，“你没带零的？”  
唐意远撒了谎，“出来太急，刚刚那趟用了。”  
陆辞身上也没多余散钱，拿手机NPC刷掉他那份，随便找了个位置坐下来。  
唐意远一屁股占了他旁边的位置，没话找话，“嗳，你信息素啥味儿啊？”  
他是个Beta，天生对这些不敏感，撑死了也感觉不到AO的味道。  
陆辞带了只耳机，“你没事问这个，有病？”  
“问问啊。”唐意远想到什么，突然压低嗓子，“我们班有挺多姑娘喜欢你的。”  
陆辞套上另一只耳机，没搭理他。  
-  
夜宵点十几斤麻辣小龙虾，唐意远貌似发了笔横财，非要请客，顺道买了半箱冰啤酒。结果他哥没醉，他先昏了头，拉着陆辞的手呜呜咽咽，一个劲追忆两个人相依为命的往昔，哭诉今日的若即若离，闻者伤心听者落泪。  
沈浩特地来找他，一看这幕，嗤笑了声，“搞什么，生离死别？”  
陆辞在吃东西，跟个没事人一样，左手被唐意远抓着不放，就用右手夹筷子，慢悠悠地说：“不知道，可能情场失意。你来点？”  
“成。”沈浩没跟他客气。  
等两个人解决完那几斤虾和三道菜，唐意远已经彻底不省人事，陆辞懒得费力气把他弄回家，干脆托付给相熟的大排档老板。返身往学校后巷走。

开机子的时候沈浩忍不住，问他：“我当时就搁你旁边，三十厘米距离，你说他他们怎么就怎么找上你了。”  
“要不然让给你？”陆辞弯腰在主机上插数据线，他手机玩了一路，早没电了。  
“那还是算了，您这是让那Omega当药引子了。”沈浩脖子挂着耳机，翘二郎腿，“长什么样啊，我跟你讲，要是不好看我这口气才能顺下去。”  
“还行。”陆辞照顾朋友感受，顿了顿，说：“你要说难看也成。”


	3. Chapter 3

周五成了姜照眠最期待的日子。  
他甚至可以容忍静脉穿刺时的疼痛、注射器里的药水输入血管时的高刺激感，就为了换治疗室里半个小时的相处。契合度带来的吸引力比罂粟更让人上瘾，年幼无知的Omega不可避免地沉沦。  
陆辞的克制和隐隐拒绝没能浇灭他的热情。姜照眠本能地索求Alpha的温度和拥抱，乖乖爬到他腿上，没有得到回应时就仰着小脸看他，一双乌溜溜的瞳眸裹层薄薄的水膜，眼型圆润，湿漉又可怜。

陆辞脾气谈不上坏，但姜照眠敏感地察觉到疏离。为了得到更多关注，他无师自通地学会撒谎，不舒服和难受说了一千遍，连自己都骗过。偶尔对方没耐性和他拉锯，也会在刚开始让人得偿所愿。  
姜照眠在审时度势上很有些天赋，几个星期过去锻炼成一把好手。陆辞要是心情不好，怀里的Omega永远不吵不闹，扮演听话的人形抱枕，长长的睫毛垂下一小片阴影，看他聊天打游戏，实在无聊了就捏着自己软绵的指头玩。陆辞要是心情不错，姜照眠立马不蔫巴，抓着他衣角，倒豆子似的将过去说了个干净。平坦顺遂的十六年，摊开了给人看，最大的烦恼不过是‘没人陪我玩’。

十一月初，立冬，天气转冷。  
姜照眠趴在柔软的病床上，手里摆弄游戏机，时不时抬头看紧闭的房门。  
四野阒然，只有壁钟滴滴答答的走动声，晚上十点，护理师一反常态，还没推着小推车出现。  
江窈坐在一旁的沙发陪他，裙摆下的小腿笔直白皙，闲闲地喝茶，余光瞥见姜照眠这副眼巴巴模样，好气又好笑，“宝贝，等哥哥来了医生们才能配药。”

她无意干预小儿子对那个男生反常的依赖，这么高的契合度鲜少有案例可查，医生语焉不详，这不确定那不知道，姜家更没几个人把它当回事，都以为那顶多算治疗方案中不可避免的副作用。更何况堵不如疏，禁止标记的协议白纸黑字，一切都是海市蜃楼。

“那哥哥为什么还没来？”姜照眠丢下游戏机，抱着枕头挪到床尾，离他妈妈更近。  
江窈笑着摇头，表示不清楚，“等他到了你自己去问问。”  
“唔。”姜照眠人小鬼精，转了转眼珠子，手臂横上床尾护栏，脸颊贴着臂弯，“好晚了，能留哥哥在这里睡吗，我想和他一起吃早餐。”  
“嗯，你们两个人商量好就行。”江窈放下茶具，突然想到什么，语气温柔：“还有一个事情，妈妈想还是提前告诉你比较好。”  
姜照眠困倦地打个哈欠，“什么？”  
“下个星期做完最后一期治疗，之后我们就可以出院。”江窈停顿一下，留意他的表情。然而姜照眠并没有如她所想的那样欣喜，而是急促地追问：“那哥哥呢？还会来看我吗？”  
“宝宝，是这样。”江窈微微皱了下眉，“第二个疗程更需要他，妈妈不想耽误你们两个人的学业，但之前提的时候，他不愿意转过来和你一起去二中。”

自然是哄他的。度过下个阶段预计需要一年，不碰腺体的临时标记持续时间太短，如果姜照眠中途出了什么意外，陆辞根本无法及时赶到。江窈开出的条件诱人，然而那个Alpha不知道怎么了，干脆利落地拒绝了另一个阶层含情脉脉的虚假。她自持身份，不想和小辈一般计较，可也没多少耐性了，之所以主动和小儿子提起，是见他们关系融洽，一来想他可以去劝一劝，二来…吃一堑长一智，也算提前交代，防止用了强后陆辞说了不该说的，多生事端。

姜照眠似懂非懂，眨巴眼，没顺她的意，“我可以去他的学校啊。”  
江窈一愣，眼底笑意僵住，旋即又活络起来，态度温和地否决了他的提议。  
“可是我想试试。”姜照眠倔起来十头牛都拉不回，直起身子，掰着手指头和她算，“而且B6的课程修完了，测试也过了，为什么不可以去？”  
江窈反诘：“那儿环境不好，你让妈妈怎么放心？”

门锁喀哒一声解开，两个护理师前后进来，头一个见到里头气氛不太对劲，金属材料的托盘轻轻磕在床头小柜，清楚哪个是话事人，侧过身，询问地看向她。  
江窈眼风扫过他们，抬了抬尖下巴，示意两人照常。

一通脾气被四两拨千斤挡回来，一向顺从的姜照眠却不肯再配合。手一使劲，挣开女Beta的束缚，黑亮的眼珠子盯住她云淡风轻的脸，一字一顿地说：“你又这样。”  
对峙到这里早和陆辞没什么关系了，完全成为母子二人对历史遗留的借题发挥。他像变了个人，过去造成的伤痕从未愈合，隔在两人之间的深渊依旧，不过被掩耳盗铃地粉饰了太平。  
错误自始至终没有被原谅，温存皆为空幻，江窈有些懊恼，知道自己又没有忍住踩了雷区，“眠眠，你听我说…”  
姜照眠生硬地打断了她：“我不想听您说了。”他失望至极，“这样有意思吗？”  
江窈不再说话，神色复杂地直视小儿子没了表情的苍白小脸，半晌，轻轻呼出一口气，退了一步：“可以，让饶清跟你一块，妈妈明天就和他…”  
姜照眠摇头：“我一个人。”顿了顿，“还要住校。”  
-  
晚上没吃饭，陆辞在医院的自动饮料机买了罐热咖啡。津平的冬季气温不算低，永不止歇的阴风里却永远夹着潮湿的水气，直直渗进骨头，冷得钻心。  
通往十五楼的电梯要刷卡，门缓缓合上，轿厢的四壁光亮明净，能当镜子用。消毒水的味道太浓，他捏了捏眉心，倚靠一侧，懒洋洋没什么精神。

往常有人提前打理的治疗室虚掩着，一片漆黑。陆辞伸手去摸墙壁上的开关，也不知道按到了哪一个，五六盏壁灯全亮了，白昼般的光线刺得他略眯了眯眼。  
沙发上蜷了个人，姜照眠抱着膝盖，弯下去的一截脊骨清晰细弱，灯一亮他就抬起了脑袋，一眨不眨地凝视Alpha走过来，眼眶红了一圈，好像下一秒就能哭出来。

暖气太足，陆辞脱了风衣，刚一坐下姜照眠就跟猫儿幼崽似的凑了过去，委屈地擦了擦脸，两只白细的胳膊伸到他面前，哽咽说：“哥哥，能抱一下吗？”  
他笑了笑，把人带进怀里，一只手松松地揽着，另一只手拉开易拉罐。  
姜照眠吸溜鼻子，自己找了个舒服的姿势，两条腿缠上他的腰，说：“我下下个星期就能转学到你们学校了。”  
他是舒服了，陆辞热得慌，低下头看他，“你确定？”  
“嗯。”姜照眠点点头，小心翼翼盯着他手里的咖啡，咽了咽喉咙，又怂哒哒地把视线转到他脸上，不说话了。  
陆辞移开搂在他腰间的胳膊，一边回消息一边把喝一半的东西塞到他手里。  
唐志勇今天晚上百忙之中抽空回趟家，躲屋子里上网的唐意远受了场无妄之灾，莫名其妙被输完钱的醉鬼亲爹骂了一通，火气正大，非要出来散心，一个劲问他什么时候结束，说自己开了摩托出门，刚好接他。

姜照眠悄悄瞅了瞅屏幕，唐意远话多，一大串一大串地发，Omega皱了下眉，“明天星期六，不上课。”他咕噜咽下嘴巴里的咖啡，迟疑着说：“…晚上住在这里好了。”  
陆辞说：“回去还有点事。”  
这是婉拒的意思了，姜照眠小声哦了句，安静没一会，继续没话找话，“你今天是不是很忙啊。”  
“多上了两节夜自习，联考。”陆辞嫌他动来动去太闹腾，见他情绪缓和了，就让人下去，自己开了局游戏。

姜照眠被他冷下脸吓过一回，学乖不少，不敢再黏回去，就盘膝坐着，歪了歪头，观察他的脸。  
陆辞垂着眸，眼角有颗小小的泪痣，姜照眠胆子大的时候还敢摸，现在…他默默将自己的爪子藏到身后。  
还是算了吧。


	4. Chapter 4

城江港附属中学，津平市百分之八十社会不稳定因素的温床，高频率向联盟输送卓越人才，兢兢业业消耗附近辖区警力。师源差生源更差，三本上线率低至百分之二十五，三年前新校长邱宏达上任，铁面无情，以一己之力镇压众多刺头，这才勉强维持住了师道尊严。  
表面平静的校园暗流涌动，倒也不是遍地无赖泼皮，但几乎每个学生都在想方设法杀时间，大部分人高中坐满三年再换个差不多的大学继续混日子。以后是什么，人生规划又是什么，在命运设下的关卡前躺下来歇一歇，明日愁来明日愁。

十一月的最后一个星期，统考成绩刚发，课代表们抱着叠卷子穿梭几个大组之间的走道。六班的早读课静得跟自习似的，学生处搞出什么出勤率，天天在校门口和围墙抓典型立威，沈浩凭着仅有的廉耻心，硬是拉动好兄弟走上通完宵回教室补觉的康庄大道。  
下课铃响，班级里也没人走动，黑漆漆的脑袋一排排低着，几乎所有人都在睡。

姜照眠早上起晚了，司机紧赶慢赶迟了半个小时。门口的校领导等了有一会，红光满面的脸被寒风吹得青紫，几位资历高的老师作陪在旁，也都冷得搓手搓脚。  
邹凝珍是六班班主任，在附中待了七八年，刚评上高级教职。姜照眠点名要来她的班，池浅王八多，办公室的老师个个觉得她有门路，私底下风言风语就没停过。  
有几句难听的甚至传到正主耳朵里，邹凝珍没搭理，倒不是心态好，纯粹抽不出时间。这届高二就她们班和隔壁五班问题最大，能搞事的全挤一处，带头一个陆辞，再加上五班的应原，往下再排，能整出梁山108将来。她特地跟转去二中的前同事打听，姜家最小的那位就是根病秧子，绝对禁不起校园暴力的折腾，偏偏人家铁了心要来，邹凝珍只能和邱宏达一个唱白脸一个唱红脸，轮着做底下几个校霸的思想工作。

姜照眠比她想象中的漂亮，唇红齿白，安安静静不说话。班上的学生都在闷头大睡，强行叫醒容易有情绪，邹凝珍没让他做自我介绍，指了个早就挑好的位置让他坐。  
同桌是个omega，语文课代表，性子温和，大方得体，她难得在班上找出来的合适人选，最关键地理位置良好，离几个刺头十万八千里。唯一美中不足的大概就是陆辞沈浩和他同个大组。  
“这样安排没问题吧？还有什么想法可以跟我说。”邹凝珍最后确认道。  
姜照眠四下找了一圈，没看到想见的人，犹豫了会，点点头。  
-  
陆辞在川台泡了三个晚上，烟熏火燎的，整个人都不太舒服，旷了半节早读。他不住校，借班上男生的宿舍洗了个澡。  
教务处排的课表有问题，学生能不迟到就不错了，更别提吃饭，一下早读食堂就爆满。这会通宵的兴奋感散去，困劲上来，他懒得排队，到便利店买了袋酸奶和三明治。  
一路头重脚轻，差点在楼梯口摔下去。沈浩比陆辞状态还差，一张青白的脸透着死气，隐隐发黑，难得没话讲，碰到熟的来打招呼，才有气无力应一声。  
他们俩同桌，邹凝珍不按身高排座位，喜欢把难搞的放眼皮子底下看管。项茜原本在和新来的同学搭话，余光瞥见两人一前一后进来，眼睛唰地亮了，从课桌底下拿出干洗店米白的袋子，里头校服褶得方方正正。

“你的衣服，我洗过了。”项茜倾身，小腹快贴到桌面，递过去。  
陆辞累得撑不住，人已经趴了下去，眼皮都没撩一下。沈浩任劳任怨接到手里，揉成个团：“手手手，别抵着。”  
陆辞皱眉，幅度很小地抬了抬胳膊，任由他塞到底下当枕头。

男生露出来的脖颈白皙清瘦，姜照眠下巴抵在一撂书本上，一边看，一边含糊不清地问：“他们很困吗？”  
“今天周一嘛，都这样。”项茜笑笑，“你下课的时候小心点，别碰到沈浩的桌子。”  
姜照眠垂下眸子，认真地点了点头。  
Omega语气中的熟稔让他有些失落，陆辞的生活遥远又陌生，好像一旦离开那间治疗室，他们就什么关系都没有了。

陆辞中午放学也没醒，就这么睡了一天，班上同学路过他们俩位置都轻手轻脚，老师看见了当没看见。姜照眠那点小心思全在他身上，没察觉出来班上若有若无的敌意。  
邹凝珍在某些方面异常天真，邱宏达更没有类似经验，两人不明白物极必反的道理，把学生分批次、分重点叫出来耳提面命。姜照眠还没到，班级群已经亲切问候了他祖上好几代。  
人有欺软怕硬的劣根性，摸不准‘太子爷’的脾气，不满没有摆上台面，无非是经常不小心碰掉他桌上的东西，下课拉帮结派处一堆。姜照眠身体不好，不爱走动，基本不离开座位。项茜偶尔和他说说话，他答得简短，对底下急促的伏流毫无预知，更没有被排斥的自觉。

下午七点晚读，五点半最后一节课上完，班级里的人三三两两走了个净，那两人还趴着没动。五班拖堂，好朋友奚苒苒晚了点才出现在教室门口，冲她招手，项茜笑着做‘等我一下’的口型，收拾完笔盒，见姜照眠还坐着，压低声音问：“你不去吃饭吗？”  
姜照眠抿了下唇，说：“有点积食。”  
项茜意味不明地哦了声，她明明记得他中午只吃了半盒水果沙拉。

奚苒苒还在探头探脑。项茜脱掉校服，换上自己外套，从后门绕出去，虚敲了下她的脑袋，“呆头鹅，别看了，你陆哥哥睡一天了都。”  
小姑娘转过脸，挽上她胳膊，“你才呆。”走了没几步，又诧异地问：“真趴了一天啊？”  
项茜思索半晌，说：“中途换了三次朝向。”  
奚苒苒振振有词：“姓邱的真不是人，他颈椎要是这么折腾坏了，我肯定第一个找去校长室拼命。”  
项茜啧啧啧，“人家颈椎和你有什么关系？”  
“嚯，我未来丈夫的身体我不得保护保护？”奚苒苒绝地反击。  
“人家连你名字都没记住。”项茜照例泼冷水，咂摸了会，突然说：“我们班新转来的那个，对陆辞还是沈浩，应该有点意思。”  
“坐你旁边那个？还蛮好看的。”奚苒苒危机意识很强，警惕起来，“谁瞎了眼会看上沈浩，他是omega？”  
“不知道。”项茜说，“现在谁还会无缘无故说这个。”  
“信息素也…”  
附中民风强悍，学生基本不用阻隔贴，全凭意志行走江湖，同窗久了，难免疏忽一次，况且那转学生看起来也不像稳重的性子。  
“没闻到。”项茜摇头，“这个就算了吧，你不也到现在都不知道陆哥啥味儿。”  
-  
教室静得只有空调出风口的闷响，加湿器开着，楼下篮球场的嬉笑声隐隐透过窗户传进来，窗帘拉得严实，四周混沌沌的，因为不通风，暖热浑浊，有种说不出来的头昏脑胀。  
姜照眠学陆辞的样子，找了堆课本，高高一捆伏在手臂下，最上面是那本刀锋。打个浅浅的哈欠，百无聊赖地注视他的后脑勺。  
附中对学生的仪容仪表没什么严格要求，六班却没什么人肯花时间侍弄那几撮头发，陆离瞳眸黑沉，发色更深，杂乱毛茸的短发里显出个白净的耳朵尖，泾渭分明的两个颜色。  
他今天满心憧憬落了空，过得不开心，心思不知道飘到哪里去，又想起医生说的应该多接触，笔头都快被两排白细的牙咬出凹陷。

六点半有校园广播，开场是激烈的摇滚乐，音响设备质量不好，电流声滋滋剌剌炸个不停。  
实在太吵，陆辞睡眼惺忪，缓了会，撑起上半身。手肘压在桌面，扶着额头，踢了沈浩一脚，拧紧眉，声音嘶哑干涩，“起床了。”  
那张白皙的俊脸还有睡出来的校服拉链痕迹，淡红半道印，意外得跟难看不搭边。  
沈浩跟一具干尸似地爬起来，嘴唇干裂，懵头懵脑，半晌没说出话。回了良久的神，才抓过桌上的半瓶矿泉水，往嘴里咕咚咕咚灌，完了一抹脸，“几点了？”  
“六点半。”陆辞也喝了水，脑子清醒不少，人犯懒，不想动。  
“饿死了，食堂没饭了吧。”沈浩摸了摸肚子，头往后仰，靠在后桌的书墙上，拿起手机打字，“让齐嘉他们带点，你吃什么？”  
“随便，不是面就行。”陆辞转过头，隔空把手里的空瓶子投进教室后面的垃圾桶。  
视线不可避免地落到姜照眠身上，后者嘴里还含着笔，笑意绽开，又像是不太好意思，讨好似的弯了弯眸。  
陆辞刚睡醒，懒得做表情，神色很淡，没说什么。

姜照眠更沮丧了，耷拉着脑袋，饶清发消息问新学校怎么样，他鼓着脸，回了句‘一点都不好’。

广播里的女主持人声线甜美，沈浩闲不住，跑到讲台，关了投影玩班上的电脑。  
姜照眠犹犹豫豫地起身，走过去拉开陆辞前桌的椅子，跨开腿坐进去，胳膊折在椅背，小声嘟囔：“你怎么不理我啊。”  
物理老师管得严，人又凶，难得能镇住一群兔崽子，晚上的夜自习惯例归他，估计要检查，陆辞抽了张卷子在抄，头也没抬一下。  
姜照眠被他这副冷淡的态度弄得越发不是滋味，“医生…”  
笔尖下的墨迹停了，两根手指随意地动了动，笔帽按在掌心，陆辞说：“可我没答应。”


	5. Chapter 5

齐嘉收到消息太晚，吃饭等餐又耽误了点时间。六班在四楼，他拎着外卖袋子往上蹿，楼梯里毛毛躁躁撞到好几个人肩膀。  
临近晚读，铃还没打，第一桌的男生头低着，附中很流行把课本垒成墙的做法，方便睡觉看小说玩手机，最上层压叠试卷，学生背一塌，老师不站起来就连个脑袋都看不到。  
齐嘉一只手扒着泛黄的软塑料窗框，往里探头：“同学，叫下陆辞。”  
男生让他吓得一抖，以为学生处的人来了，心有余悸地合上在看的小说，转过脸喊道：“陆哥——，隔壁班的找你。”  
讲台底下位置小，沈浩还在玩电脑，凳子上坐半个屁股，施展不开的腿沿边缘斜出去，听到声音扭头，骂他：“你再晚点来我估计能饿死。”  
齐嘉辩解：“寿司店多少人你知不知道。给我挤得，疼半天。”  
陆辞抄完试卷又睡了半个小时，刚醒，头发乱糟糟，一脸困倦，他腿长步子快，路过讲台踢了下沈浩的凳子，人从门口出去，“快点，晚上宋老头坐班。”

说是这么说，两个人依旧旷了三节课。陆辞偏科偏得厉害，天赋全点在数理化上，物理老师一向拿他当重点培养对象，等了一晚上，直到讲完联考试卷还没人回来，气得吹胡子瞪眼。  
幸亏作业一本没少的交上来了，最后一节课校长惯例开会，宋老头掏出手机看了眼，背起手绕了圈教室，踱到项茜座位时弯下腰，低声吩咐，“让陆辞明天来一趟办公室。”  
项茜点点头。  
姜照眠从傍晚蔫到现在，单手托着脸颊，在纸上画小人，听到这个抬了下头。  
物理老师已经走出去不见人影，班级重新吵闹起来，嗡嗡地，像苍蝇聒噪。项茜注意到他的目光，笑了笑：“怎么啦？”  
“为什么…”姜照眠的卡通小人画了一半，笔头抵在下巴，支吾道：“要让他去办公室？”  
“开小灶讲题目吧，不过陆辞肯定找理由推掉。”项茜说，“你是不是喜欢他啊？那么在意。”  
她用半开玩笑的语气，其实也有捉弄的意思在里面，然而姜照眠全无戳中心事的扭捏局促，神色坦然：“嗯，很喜欢。”  
他的态度平静到好像只是在回答‘晚上吃了什么’，项茜噎住，半晌才说：“那…挺好的，但喜欢他的人超级多啊。”  
姜照眠舔了舔殷红的唇，想起陆辞对自己说的话，把小脸埋进臂弯，闷闷地说：“我知道，可是我比别人都要喜欢他。” 或许爱一个人难免自卑，或许是Omega的天性使然，他理所当然地将陆辞推到更高位置，软糯顺从、小心翼翼藏掉触角。然而除了在对方面前，被资本浸染的小孩经常在无意中流露出上位者的强势。  
他不知道‘喜欢陆辞’的宣言会在不久之后成为一切的导火线——  
云泥之别的圈子，硬融只会生出无数摩擦。姜照眠不懂收敛，又可能潜意识觉得那些半道而来的同学不值得刻意照顾感受，谈论时的语气和内容都带有不自知的优越感，偏偏脾气又好，被暗暗踩上无数脚也学不会向人求助——甚至不需要姿态丑陋地哭诉，哪怕简简单单提上一句就有人追根究底，然而他在很长一段时间里连旁人的恶意都没有发觉，天真又可笑。

学校新建了室内篮球场，陆辞回来的时候只穿了短袖，额发有些湿，嘴里叼只快吃完的冰棍。离放学还有一分钟，班上的人大多起身打算走，他没拉开座位，站在走道，咬着光秃秃的雪糕木棒，低头解手上的护腕。  
姜照眠出去了，项茜到他身边，随意拎起搭在椅背上的校服，仔细看了下，半嗔半怪：“一天功夫，脏得好快，你是不是又拿它当垫子了？”  
陆辞瞥了眼，“沈浩弄的。”  
“不归他洗就瞎祸害。”项茜不知真假地抱怨一句，反摺了挽到手里，“给你换一件吧，便宜你了，算我心情好。”  
白色的护腕丢在桌子上，陆辞往后面的垃圾桶扔雪糕棍，“不用，放着也没事。”

画画时勾线笔不小心划到手上，姜照眠洗完墨印回来，擦肩而过的几个女生窃窃私语，钻进耳朵给他听了个大概——  
“说什么打赌输了洗半个学期校服，装得不乐意，每次比谁都勤快，别人都说不用了，还上赶子拿。”  
“不是打赌，生日的时候真心话大冒险，齐嘉他们起哄的。”作伴的女生知道内幕，“她自己讲是为了闺蜜——她闺蜜和齐嘉一个班，也喜欢陆…表白墙有好几条，反正我不太信，而且也没见她把衣服让给别人洗。”  
有人疑惑：“不是，我搞不懂为什么要洗校服？”  
“好像抽到的惩罚就是这个，你没发现之后她真的和陆辞熟了很多啊，听说私底下还会聊天什么的。”  
…  
后门半开，姜照眠推进去。教室里的人走了个七七八八，项茜手掌撑着陆辞桌子，大半个身子倚在上面，侧过脸和人说话，声音很轻。  
陆辞坐在讲台，无所事事地滑动手机屏幕，偶尔回一两句。  
姜照眠咬了咬唇，到座位抽了张纸擦干净手，拿起书包，想了想，走到陆辞面前。  
“哥哥。”他细声细气。  
陆辞抬眸。  
姜照眠问：“你回宿舍嘛？”  
“我走读。”  
姜照眠咽了咽喉咙，一边试探地去扯他的衣角，一边打量他的神情，见对方好像没有反感的意思，才拽紧了，“那我让司机送你，行么？我们顺路。”  
谎话拙劣，再加上他从头到尾就没把别人放在眼里，项茜莫名窝了一肚子火，语气有点阴阳怪调，“你连地址都不知道，怎么顺路？”  
哪曾想姜照眠眯起一双漂亮的眼睛，小狐狸似的，隐隐藏了得意，说：“我知道啊。”  
他查过陆辞家庭住址，不顺路是真的，江窈不想小儿子在路上耽搁太多时间，嫌城江港太差，在隔壁区购置了房子，正好两个方向。  
项茜还想说什么，不知道什么时候到的唐意远敲了敲玻璃窗，因为爬了两层楼没力气再进门，喘着粗气叫：“陆辞陆辞。”——火烈鸟同学考得太差被班主任留了堂，好不容易解放了，马不停蹄来找他哥一块回家。  
陆辞简短地拒绝姜照眠的好意，按灭手机想走，没料到这家伙犟劲上来，不知哪来的胆子，委委屈屈站定不肯放人。  
他皱了下眉，一一掰开男生那几根细白的手指，对方马上又贴紧了，死活抓着他。  
“松手。”  
Alpha的信息素冰凉刺骨，压过橙花的香气。腺体传来意外的痛感，细密的针扎进皮肉，姜照眠冷得发抖，这时候又知道怕了，慢慢收回爪子，眼尾泛红，难过地想哭，“哥哥…”他想说自己不舒服，下面的话却堵在嗓子眼儿，一个字都吐不出来。  
眼前的Omega看起来太可怜，耷拉着脑袋，像被人遗弃的小兽，不知道是不是契合度的原因，陆辞能感觉到对方既害怕又无措，状态并不好。  
他走到门口，姜照眠还在原地没动，恹恹的，掉过身子畏怯地看着他，也不开口。  
陆辞有些不耐烦，“还不走？”  
“啊？”姜照眠微怔，一下反应过来，跑过去，想拉他手又不敢，只能攥紧书包的带子，小鸡啄米似的点头，“走的走的，我走。”

楼道里的天花板没装修，漆成黑白两色的混泥土框架横七竖八，如同人的肋骨。外头气温低，没了教室里的浑浊感，清溶溶地，姜照眠冻得打个哆嗦，把手揣进上衣口袋，没几步，整个人就快贴陆辞身上了。  
唐意远看他通身名牌，以为是沈浩那帮人新收的有钱小跟班，冷哼了声，全程把人当空气，单和他哥搭话。  
姜照眠在这种事上异常迟钝，完全沉浸在自己世界里，像松鼠守着过冬的松果，偷摸着开心。  
结果到校门口希望便破灭，陆辞垂下眸子睨他一眼，接过唐意远扔过来的车钥匙，走向停摩托的小卖部。  
姜照眠急急地说：“我…”  
陆辞打断他，“自己回去。”  
晚风浩浩，姜照眠低头看了看脚边的小石子，再抬起脸，不知怎的恢复了原来的水准，“那，那你路上小心啊。”  
陆辞嗯了声，转身就走。他揉了揉眼睛，睫毛湿润，困出来的，突然又舍不得了，叫他：“哥哥。”  
陆辞烦起来，脚步没停。身后的Omega小炮弹似的冲上来抱住他的背，黏糊糊，软软一团，几秒就放开，极小声的说：“好了，明天见。”

何叔等了他一晚上，弯腰开车门。姜照眠钻进后座，翻出一罐牛奶，插上吸管，衔在嘴里。液体热烫，暖着掌心，他脸蛋凑近车窗，扒着往外看。  
巷口的唐意远买了烤肠出来，一只手两根，吃得满嘴是油。陆辞在他身边，身段挺拔，高了半个头，两个人说了些什么，后者笑起来，把手里的烤肠主动递过去。  
车子疾驰而过，很快在视野里拉成小小的点，姜照眠扭过脸，想知道陆辞接了没，然而无论怎样都看不到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上学第一天，有人给陆辞洗衣服，还有人和他一起回家、给他买烤肠。不开心。  
> ——小姜日记。


	6. Chapter 6

姜照眠回去当晚发了低烧，两天没去上学。宝州的医生看过检查报告，调整方案，新开了一些口服药，而后交代说时间越久越需要信息素安抚，言下之意这点强度前期还能勉强维持，到后期并不能如意。以防万一，江窈瞒着儿子又找了那个Alpha一次。  
条约只签到第一疗程，陆辞刚开始答应去宝州不过因为钱，后来兴趣淡了，也就不想再折腾。对方步步紧逼，他少年心性上来，两边各不让步，事情越闹越大。  
江窈在外人面前惯常强势，陆辞前脚拒接电话，后脚姜家的人就找上门，抓了混酒吧的唐意远、快死在牌桌上的唐志勇，见他无动于衷，冰冷的刀械抵上腰，强行把人带上了车。  
小厅里，女人十指纤纤，涂着红蔻丹，血滴滴地晃在眼前。身旁站了个管家，恼他敬酒不吃吃罚酒，话里话外毫不客气。  
遣词造句都很克制，里头的意思细想却不堪，城江港低贱，里头出来的穷鬼在他们眼里根本算不得人。  
陆辞眼帘低垂，一言不发，看不出情绪，修长的手指夹了笔。新合约一条条禁止事项标红标粗，显眼醒目，笔尖在签名处停了几秒，终于落下潦草的两个字。

姜照眠提前半天回学校，星期四下午两节体育课，教室空无一人，他把书包放下，拨开窗帘一角，藏住身子，只露出个毛茸茸的脑袋往外看。  
天气很好，澄净如洗，时不时有雪白的飞鸟掠过，操场上几个学生攒三聚五地嬉闹，他看了又看，没找到陆辞，返身合上帘子。  
座位很乱，像是被人翻过，凳子上几个泥脚印，课桌底下还有吃剩的零食垃圾，辣油渗出来，粘在青黑的地砖，味道刺鼻，又脏又臭。姜照眠蹙眉，拿湿巾擦干净凳面，扫掉垃圾，再吞吞地收拾乱七八糟的桌子。  
几张画稿的人物脸部都被涂黑了，糊在桌面的颜料东一块西一块，他尝试好几次都抹不掉，纠结了下，放着没管。

下课前的最后几分钟自由活动，学生们到便利店买了吃的，稀稀拉拉进教室。项茜今天扎了鱼骨辫，一路上和班上另一个女生说笑，两个人结伴到第四大组，看到他不约而同停下脚步，眼神锁住，上下打量。  
姜照眠懒懒地趴在桌子上，有一搭没一搭划拉手机，没注意到眼前有人。  
“那个。”项茜咬着袋装的酸奶，含糊不清地开口叫他，“昨天午休调了座位，我换到你前面了，现在周明是你同桌。”  
姜照眠掀了下眼皮，不知所以，还是点了点头：“哦好。”

新同桌是个Alpha，在校队跑八百米，精小黑瘦，剃了个板寸，没事干喜欢摸自己光溜溜的脑壳。附中和二中的配置不太一样，用的长桌，桌洞一人一个，桌面相连，他一坐进来就拿中号签字笔划分楚河汉界，临了笑道：“别越线啊。”  
线偏了一点，周明占便宜，不过误差挺小。姜照眠抿了下唇，默默地把自己的东西移到安全范围，轻轻嗯了一声，  
最后一节自习课，周明一直在戴着耳机打游戏，还算相安无事。陆辞座位空着，沈浩坐在项茜前面，整个身子转过来和她聊天，经常哄笑一两声，声音大得全班都能听见。  
江窈说忙不忙说闲不闲，怕小儿子抵触，看他身体目前还算稳定，没插手学校的事。放学前邹凝珍特地来找姜照眠，把人领到办公室，柔声细语地询问他在班里的情况，又补充道：“排的位置满意吧？不喜欢我们可以换。”  
姜照眠性子软，一贯好拿捏，本来想问自己能不能和陆辞坐一块，后来转念觉得对方应该不喜欢他擅作主张，话到嘴边吞回去，“挺满意的。”

星期五全天主课，早读周明没来，姜照眠瞅了瞅自己的桌面，想不通昨天晚上放好的书怎么又压线了，思索一会，干脆把课本塞进桌洞。  
老师的教学进度比二中慢半个学期，他统考早过了，上课没事做，陆辞又在睡觉，前桌的项茜学过舞蹈，背挺得笔直，姜照眠看不到人，没精打采地把前面空白的作业本一点点补完了。  
中午吃完药犯困，卫衣帽子宽大，一张巴掌大的小脸被垂下来的帽檐遮了个七七八八，他阖眼贴在墙角，蜷成一团。  
梦境断断续续，昏沉迷糊，好不容易睡熟，突然被人一脚踢醒。  
姜照眠浑身一颤，肩膀吓得耸起来，迷蒙地睁着眼，泪膜附在黑玛瑙似的瞳眸外，“怎么了？”  
周明直勾勾地看着那双眼睛，不知怎的，呼吸一霎地乱，过一会才说：“你超线了。”  
姜照眠隐隐感到不对劲，但困顿的脑子像浆糊，他哦了声，往里缩了缩，却怎么也没能睡着。

下午倒没摩擦，周五不上晚自习，陆辞逃了最后一节课，姜照眠等了好久，还是没碰上。  
双休日饶清约他去新开的山庄滑雪，熟的几个朋友都在，姜照眠兴致不高，没玩一会就回房间补觉。昨天晚上他从江窈那里拿到陆辞的手机号，好友是加上了，但对方回得很慢，大概又在通宵，姜照眠想多聊几句，也撑着没睡。  
星期天下午在家玩得有点晚，差点赶不上晚自习，到了才知道陆辞根本没来。姜照眠想起自己手忙脚乱地跑了一路，又是一场空，委屈得不行，发了好几条问他为什么这么不认真地对待学业。  
意料之内的石沉大海。

但平心而论，陆辞对这个小omega的态度改善不少，至少晚上放学可以一起走到校门口。唐意远不在时，姜照眠胆子会大一点，偶尔卖乖成功，还能牵牵手。  
另一方面，周明和他的关系越来越紧张，抽屉里的书开始无缘无故减少，有时候写好的作业也会被撕掉一两张，后来一整本都不见了。学校穷，教室零监控，老师连句重话都没有，也不问他写没写。  
没有人敢在明面上难为他，姜照眠察觉不到自己被孤立了，除了不太敢午睡，一切如常。  
纵容让事情愈演愈烈，像一拳打在棉花上，参与者憋了一口气，因为无从发泄，开始尝试一点点越界。

校门外的小餐馆太挤，体育课惯例提前十几分钟下课，没人傻到出去吃。食堂窗口开了，人不多，班上的男生和他们拼桌，聊了没几句扯到新来的转学生身上，沈浩听完全程，咬着筷子，“你们这样有意思没，不怕被开除？”  
“他又不知道是谁，而且也不会说。”男生咽了口汤，“我们不笨好吧。”  
“对啊，项茜她们说他装，讲得比我们过分多了。”  
陆辞抬眸，看了下说话的男生。  
“你们就闹吧，迟早出事。”沈浩见他吃完，跟个乞丐似地敲了敲铁制的餐盘，“我们先走了啊。”

他们速度快，大家全待食堂或寝室，教室里只有一个周明。  
下午例行大扫除，化学组的老师自己配了清洁剂，拿矿泉水瓶装着，质地粘稠，颜色介于蓝调和紫调之间，每班一瓶，用来拖地和擦窗户。  
空调被一群傻子开到30度，热得胸口发闷，陆辞脱掉黑色外套，转过身望了眼周明手里的东西，微微皱起眉。

姜照眠三餐不在学校，刚进教室，看到陆辞和周明站在一起，有些疑惑地走了过去。  
米白色的保温杯不透明，周明左手拿着少了三分之一的清洁剂，神色慌张，显得异常局促。  
“不是，陆哥，是应原他们…”  
陆辞按开水杯盖子，手腕微垂，淡蓝的液体尽数倒在他头上。  
周明尖利地叫了一声，本能地抬高胳膊肘想挥过去，还没碰到就被他踹上小腹，整个人跌到地上，捂着头，两腿扭曲地折起来，几乎抵上肚子。  
陆辞倒完，见他不动了，才把水杯隔空扔进垃圾桶，对已经吓呆了的姜照眠说：  
“过来。”


	7. Chapter 7

“他不小心把清洁剂泼一身能泼到头上吗？啊？能吗？”邹凝珍气不打一处来。  
“能啊，人不还躺校医室呢，您要不信自己去看看。”陆辞两只手抄在校服兜里，倚着墙壁，吊儿郎当没个正形。  
邹凝珍短暂地噎住，声音骤然升高，又尖又细，“我不信？你这话说出来自己信不信？我警告你多少次，让你非要发疯也别带着同学，你哪回不是左耳朵进右耳朵出！？” 陆辞说：“人家就一围观群众，过来给我洗清冤屈的。”  
姜照眠面无表情地在男生身边，如同一具雪白的人偶。闻言抬头看了看他，又看看铁板着脸的班主任，目光回到自己的鞋面上，没吭声。

高二的办公室有两个，一处较为正式，按学科分，坐落在综合楼，离得远，确定下来一般不会再变更；一处是小的，就在每层教学楼的楼梯口旁，附中升段换教室不换班牌，任课老师也要跟着学生每年轮换小办公室。  
星期四的晚自习本来归化学老师，邹凝珍被校医室一通电话叫过来，看到这祖宗，头都大了。  
AB两栋教学楼是个环形，两边用长走廊相连，一层拢共十六个班，这头高二那头高三，分庭抗礼各占一半。下课时间，小办公室里几位坐班老师全在喝茶休息，门口挤了不少好事的学生向里张望，甚至有另外两个年级段的闻风过来，在一旁鬼鬼祟祟瞎打听。  
学校严查打架违纪，还没半年，大佬就撞上枪口。周明刚被送走，班里炸了锅，四五个玩得好的男生纷纷围住沈浩，问他到底怎么回事。  
沈浩在陆辞离开后冷静下来，前因后果捋顺，隐隐有点明白他的意思。视线在他们脸上慢慢滑过，似笑非笑，“周明要是不把事情咽下去，你们一个都逃不了。”  
姓周的算个货真价实的蠢货，敢往人杯子里倒清洁剂，幸亏教室没摄像头。他如果一时想不开非得跟陆辞鱼死网破，起码四分之三的人要完蛋。  
周明倒没傻到这种地步。姜家的威胁太遥远，人对没有经历过的东西缺乏想像和畏惧，陆辞的阴影却近在眼前，面对事后可能出现的报复，选择三缄其口并不难。

学校为了防止意外，清洁剂特地稀释过，不过还是有部分溅到了后颈的腺体，校医拿肥皂水反复冲洗完已经没什么大碍。伤主要在肚子那一脚，周明咬定是自己撞桌角撞出来的，怎样都不松口。把人带过来对峙的邹凝珍问不出个所以然，一脸怒其不争。  
“可以了吧？”陆辞平生最擅长火上浇油，“反正您就没信任过我。”  
“你当大家都是瞎子？”邹凝珍蹬他，转头不死心，又问了周明一遍。  
“真是我自己弄的，老师。”周明颈间搭着毛巾，踌躇说：“我能不能请一天假？”  
见他冥顽不灵，邹凝珍叹口气：“行，待会来我办公室开请假条。回去好好休息，要是改主意了记得跟我讲，有些人你越忍让他越得寸进尺。”她吊着脸，又对陆辞道：“你回去给我写六百字检讨，昨天晚自习又没来上。”  
心照不宣的借题发挥。陆辞当着她的面在玩手机，敷衍地嗯了一声。  
校医室的白炽灯光线很足，姜照眠站在他身旁制造出来的阴影里，腺体漫出熟悉的痒意，搅得人口干舌燥。鬼使神差的，他突然说：“老师，我想换个位置。”  
邹凝珍微愣，态度变得很快，神色和悦：“啊？好，还和项茜一桌吗？”  
“不是，和陆辞。”  
邹凝珍一顿，本能想拒绝，“这样调换可能不太方便，而且…”后半句没说出来，她虽然对陆辞横眉竖眼，但还是顾忌他的自尊心，想换个点到即止的词。  
“能换项茜为什么不能换陆辞？”姜照眠咬唇，不肯让步，“我就想和他一桌。”  
邹凝珍劝不动，随即换了个路数，“不是不能，如果双方同意的话，老师当然没意见。”  
说着给陆辞使了个眼色，意思是帮个腔，毕竟他和沈浩同桌一年多了，不可能今天就散伙。  
陆辞漫不经意地望了邹凝珍一望，烟瘾犯了，食指和无名指无意识地碰了碰，“我都行。”  
他不肯顺着台阶往下走，邹凝珍彻底没辙，周明这边还要收尾，再三确认后交代姜照眠几句陈词滥调，摆摆手放人回去上自习。

校医室到教学楼要穿过操场，一圈漆成军绿色的围栏环住三面，八百米跑道，暑假刚铺的塑胶，时间短味儿大，吸进鼻腔，能呛出好几声咳。  
操场东侧有片废弃的小竹林，地上遍布垃圾食品的包装袋，老有人信誓旦旦说能在里头找出几个用过的避孕套，跟男寝闹鬼的传闻一样经久不息。  
陆辞没进去，就在前面随便找个地坐了下来。  
不知道多少个人的脚在上头踩过，姜照眠犹豫了会，还是挨着他坐了。  
口袋空空如也，想起烟盒落在教室，陆辞啧了声，曲起一条腿，胳膊搭在膝盖，偏头瞥他一眼，“不回去？”  
姜照眠摇摇头，沉默片刻，说：“你帮他们，还要写检讨。”语气不满的意味很重。他一路上都快把不开心三个字写在脸上，但对方始终该干嘛干嘛，不知道是看见了不想管，还是压根没察觉到。  
头一回见有人能这样颠倒黑白，陆辞起了兴趣似的打量他，“帮谁？”  
姜照眠想了想，老老实实说：“周明。”  
陆辞不置可否地笑了笑，眼底有几分讽刺。  
毛竹斜过来的影子笼住了他大半张脸，视野昏昏暗暗，姜照眠略眯起眼，还是看不清他的表情，反手撑着地面，小猫一般凑近了，“我知道他们讨厌我，但没关系。”  
“为什么？”  
姜照眠仰着脸。围住操场的高压钠灯前几天被高三的学生用石子打坏了，可月色如霜——冬季难得有这么好的月亮，他白得近乎透明，“不值得啊，以后又不会再见了。”  
不用别人提醒，连他自己都清楚这是两个世界。  
手机屏幕亮起来，有人打电话。姜照眠偷溜了一眼，名字叫齐嘉。  
陆辞接通后换了个盘膝的姿势，那端大概问他怎么样了，他回了句没事。两个人谈起应原，陆辞语速很慢，有点意兴阑珊的样子，可一直没挂。  
时间久了，后颈传来酸胀的痛楚，姜照眠被他的信息素搅得有些失控，伸手去摸对方空出来的另一只手腕。  
他戴着手环，姜照眠避开漆黑的表带，指头反复蹭着两侧皮肤。这点碰触解不了心头的瘾，他又虚拢着握住陆辞骨节分明的手指，肌肉紧绷，掌心滚烫。  
身旁的人在压抑地颤栗，陆辞知道他病又犯了，歪头看了看，姜照眠眼圈通红，烧得昏昏沉沉，连清醒都快谈不上。  
他伸直曲起来的两腿，抽出手把人拉到膝上。Omega似乎全身都是软的，陆辞拿起他的爪子，大拇指按上去摩挲了会。塑胶颗粒坚硬，姜照眠皮肤又嫩，方才抵过几分钟，已经压出明显痕迹。  
姜照眠低头看被自己折腾得红兮兮的手，一个个圆圆的小凹陷嵌进肉里。  
好丑。  
他蹙眉，微微挣开，抱住陆辞精瘦的腰，五指在他身后收拢，自欺欺人地藏掉缺陷。  
齐嘉还在不停地说下午的事，姜照眠听不懂的人名从他嘴里一个接一个蹦出来，可能挺重要，陆辞偶尔还会主动问几个问题，聊了好一会才挂。  
屏幕一灭，姜照眠几乎迫不及待地黏进他颈窝。孱弱的身体情动得厉害，咬字很轻，“哥，我疼。”  
严丝合缝的拥抱也解不了渴，他今晚情绪起伏太大，辅助的药剂催化腺体，演变成不可收拾的现状。  
八点五十五，离放学只有半个小时不到。  
怀里的omega一直在发抖。姜照眠太瘦了，弯下去的肩胛骨又薄又翘，像蝶类的翅膀。  
什么时候才会飞走？  
陆辞垂下眼帘，缓缓摸着那两片蝴蝶骨，突然想起高一的那堂生物公开课。  
Ⅰ类受损的患者无一例外幼年时腺体部位被严重污染过，而诱因往往是受到高契合的信息素刺激。  
如果他真的在图书馆碰到过刚分化的姜照眠，那么一切都本末倒置，对这个可怜的omega来说，他才是苦难的源头，而非救人的药。  
可对陆辞而言，这不过是个送上门的玩具。  
江窈颐指气使的样子还清晰地刻在脑海里，她羞辱得有恃无恐，因为发育不完整的腺体无法被人标记。姜照眠像一张雪白的纸，谁也没有书写的权利。  
真的是这样么？  
陆辞捏着他的后颈，微凉的手指激得姜照眠一哆嗦。他被迫和人对视，男生乌郁郁的瞳眸浓得像墨，眼神刀子似的剐过他的脸。  
姜照眠害怕起来，舌尖抵着虎牙，喉咙滚了滚，“哥哥。”迟疑半晌，他小心翼翼地问：“我能不能趴回去，没有骗你，我、我真的不舒服。”  
陆辞却置若罔闻，掐着他的下颔，轻轻掰正了那张脸，饶有兴味地说：“教你新的好不好？很快就不难受了。”  
Alpha的信息素在某些时刻总有特定的作用，但陆辞似乎从来不用它做任何事，他声线稍微低了点，像是蛊惑。姜照眠睫毛微颤，迷迷瞪瞪点点头。  
陆辞低下头。两个人离得近，他甚至能看清姜照眠脸上细微的绒毛。后者眼里无措又胆怯，他被刚刚那道阴测测的目光吓坏了，并未放松，却没有躲。  
姜照眠皮相白嫩，长得就没有什么攻击性，陆辞指腹按在他嘴角，娇艳欲滴的红…像他妈妈搽在指甲上的那抹血。  
陆辞眸色一暗，扣在他后脑的手用了点力，径直吻了上去。  
男生的唇瓣干燥冰冷，淡淡的薄荷糖味道充溢鼻尖。姜照眠瞪大眼，脸上轰地烧起来，有什么东西炸开了，沿着尾椎骨往上，嗡嗡响成一片，连带太阳穴都直发热。  
陆辞皱了下眉，“闭上。”  
“唔。”姜照眠条件反射地阖上眼，手臂勾住他的脖子。  
陆辞熟练地撬开他发软的牙关，长驱直入地探了进去。姜照眠呼吸乱得不成样子，后颈泛出诡异地酸麻感，像电流过境。他还没有闻到Alpha的信息素，就已经快要溺死在这个甜蜜的薄荷味的亲吻里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望身体永远不要好起来。  
> —小姜日记。


	8. Chapter 8

乌云聚拢，淅淅沥沥下起了雨。  
学校绿道两侧开了一排路灯，发黄的光圈里，细而密的水线笔直下坠，像一根根银色的长针。空气又潮又冷，蓬蓬的湿气钻进骨头，走路时关节咔咔作响，难以言喻的怠滞感。  
天变得突如其来，唐意远没带伞，发短信问陆辞在哪，对方回了地址，他应完好，匆匆跑到一楼找人。  
大部分人都没有雨具，教室外的走廊满是溅进来的水，学生踢踢趿趿来回蹭，污黑一片，滑溜溜的，不小心的话容易摔跤。唐意远体重近来又有所增长，冒不得这个险，一路贴着墙，抻长了脖子四处张望。  
两栋教学楼四个楼梯口，陆辞在A座，楼道相通，一端的屋檐延伸出去几米，像鸭嘴。因为离大门近，熙熙攘攘的人群挤得密密麻麻。  
倒不难找，他哥哥生得好，个又高，一瞄一个准，唐意远没想到的是，姜照眠也在陆辞身边。  
男生倚着墙，戴了一只耳机，另半边的线弯弯曲曲，像一条小蛇，头部轻轻拢在姜照眠的手里。  
人多，他紧紧贴着陆辞，时不时抬头搭话，对方有时候配合，有时候不搭理。唐意远看了几分钟，敏锐地察觉到什么东西变了，两个人之间隔着的透明玻璃纸少了一层，姜照眠表现得亲密又主动，这个一直对他哥死缠烂打的转学生得到了某种安抚，不再软弱地不敢靠近。  
唐意远心里堵得慌，他厌恶任何破坏他和陆辞感情的人或事，但因为自尊心，很少显露出来。  
他凑过去，闷闷不乐地喊了声他哥的名字。  
陆辞眼尖，见他杵那好一会，以为过不来，“有这么挤？”  
“还好。”雨幕粘稠，檐下水珠成串，唐意远扭过头瞅了瞅，说：“我们什么时候回去啊。”  
陆辞没抬头，“下小点再说。”  
天气太坏，校门口大开，几个有车的家长争先恐后进来。比起在二中，姜家低调了不少，可惜城江港居民生活水平实在不高，那辆流线型的黑色轿车依旧显眼。  
何叔下车撑伞，手里挽着雨衣，快步走过来。  
聚在前面的人走得七七八八，视野清晰，姜照眠抿了抿唇，不太情愿地转过脸，想到什么，又去拉陆辞的衣角，“我送你们回去好不好？”  
唐意远抢先一步，答道：“不用麻烦了，我们待会自己回去就行。”  
姜照眠充耳不闻，眼神只在陆辞身上，盯了半晌，看他默认，不太高兴地嘟囔了声，松开手，恋恋不舍走了。  
唐意远眯起眼，望过去。底下站着一位中年Beta，等了有一会，应该是他们家司机。姜照眠下了台阶，立在宽大的黑伞下，摆摆手拒绝了对方要给自己披雨衣的动作。司机没坚持，大概怕淋到他，大半伞面都倾向他那边。  
唐意远瞎咕哝：“真他妈有钱。”  
车门打开，姜照眠不进去，弯腰捣鼓片刻，拿了什么东西，又返身回来。  
他重新踩上走廊，伸出一截白玉般的手臂，“哥，给你这个。”  
一把伞。  
姜照眠顿了顿，用一种商量的语气，慢吞吞地说：“还有雨衣，可以让你弟弟穿，行吗？”  
三个人一块到校门时，总共没几步路，一般不说话，唐意远第一次听到他对陆辞的称呼，脸色猛地阴沉下去。他本来就一副凶相，这会难看得愈发瘆人。到底亲兄弟，显示器比不上，硬件差不到哪里去，心思活络，脑子转了几个弯，还明白了姜照眠后一句话的用意——  
人家不想他和陆辞同用一把伞。  
唐意远火气噌噌地窜，垂在腿侧的双手攥成拳。气氛一下紧张起来，姜照眠斜了他一眼，收回目光，没什么反应。  
陆辞接过伞，没搭他的话。  
姜照眠吃过几次亏，知道再讲下去他要不耐烦，拽着送不出去的雨衣，小声说：“那我走了。你明天记得上早读，别忘了啊。”  
-  
那辆车仍然很快消失夜色里。雨势渐缓，陆辞撑开伞，唐意远钻进去，低头走了几分钟，控制不住情绪，怪声怪气地说：“他搞哪一出呢，怎么就认你当哥了？”  
唐意远越想越气，自己和陆辞从一个娘胎爬出来，满打满算十几年，上高中后没叫过一声哥哥，反而让别人占尽便宜。嘴撅得能挂衣架，喋嗒喋嗒：“我今天算见识到了，还有半道杀出来抢人的，你是他哥吗他就喊？陆新瑶可就生了俩，而且怎么也不见他来叫我一声？真够恶心…”  
“别嚷，头疼。”  
“我没嚷。”说是这么说，嗓音还是低了下去。姜照眠只听他哥一个人的话，家里富得流油，长得还漂亮，危机感劈头盖脸淹没了唐意远，吐出来的全是心声：“陆辞，你不准应他，你要是喜欢这种调调，我可以改口，咱们名正言顺…”  
跨过一个水洼，陆辞说：“你恶不恶心？”  
“不是。我，唐意远，你亲弟弟，怎么就恶心了？我瘦下来不比姓姜的丑好吧？”  
校门口的商店亮着灯，陆辞懒得理他，打算收伞进去：“车钥匙呢？”  
“这么大雨，今天走路回去吧。”一回到家他哥要么出门要么房门反锁，唐意远想多点相处时间，顺便运动减肥，“明天让我同学来接。”  
陆辞有时候好说话得要命，也没戳破他的小心思，嗯了声就转身往外走。  
城江港的小巷纵横交错，湿漉漉的青石板在路灯下反射出阴冷的光，时不时有流浪猫掠过，钻进两侧灌木丛，此起彼伏叫着春，听起来像婴儿啼哭。唐意远今天晚上心浮气躁，又被它们激了半路，放弃迂回战术，单刀直入道：“哥我问你个事，姜照眠到底是不是omega？”  
“你问这个干什么。”  
“刚刚那么多人挤一起，我连你的信息素都能闻到一点，就他干干净净，一点味儿都没有。”唐意远坦白，“而且我前几天犯浑，被沈天磊抓到学生处罚站，下午老师去上课，桌上摆了份他的转学档案，我就看了。”  
他偏过头瞟了瞟陆辞，见对方神色如常，犹豫几秒，接下去说：“姜照眠腺体有问题对吧？没有信息素没有发情期，也闻不到别人的味道。我上网查过，这种毛病几率低成这样，条件又严苛，他小时候得被多少人碰过？他们那种家庭，一般人能进去搞？指不定早被他亲爹亲兄弟玩腻了。”唐意远喉结滚动，没把后面的话说出来，但脸上意思很明显——  
你不嫌脏吗？  
“你能闻到我的信息素是因为血缘。另外，”陆辞人生就俩准则，“他怎么样，和你有关系？”  
“怎么没关系，是个人都能看出来他喜欢你。之前威胁我和爸的人就是他们家的吧，肯放人不就因为契合度？你记不记得上年那场辩论赛，这玩意就是遗传学的糟粕——噢，生下来注定你们俩一对了？自由民主都被狗吃啦？”唐意远嘴皮子利索，上下一碰又是一大串，”况且这种病治好了还有后遗症，我哥大好人生刚刚开始，追他的不知道能组多少支足球队，凭什么就绑死在姓姜的身上？”  
雨停了，伞被唐意远拿走，陆辞踢了颗路边的小石子，没说话。  
每个人都站在自己的预设立场，什么谎话都敢编，骗别人之前先骗过自己，也不知道哪个更可笑。  
街道太窄，撑破天能让两辆车并行，某些车型稍宽一点的，还得折下外视镜。破旧的面包车疾驰而过，泥水飞溅，泼墨一般洒上裤脚和球鞋。  
唐意远骂了一声，下意识去抓陆辞白净的手，不甘心没有回应，还要继续未完的话题：“你说是不是？”  
手机亮了亮，跳出一条消息，姜照眠问他到家了没有。陆辞瞄了眼没回，点了根烟，清隽的面容隐在缭绕的白雾里，眉眼微垂，说：“‘大好人生’这种高帽，以后别给我戴了。”  
他整个人显出异常的锋利，唐意远讨了个没趣，讪讪的，又有点气馁。  
他想起小时候，唐志勇喝得半醉，跌跌撞撞回家酒瓶子啪一声砸在茶几，把两个儿子叫出来骂骂咧咧一个晚上，粗俗的字眼能在人身上砸出密麻的血窟窿，有时候也打，次数多了，一听到那声响，心脏就像被一只手紧紧箍住。  
唐意远每回都哭，但从不说求饶的话，也不开口，和反抗相比，用沉默捍卫气节显然更容易。他没胆量在行动上迕逆，他只有七岁。  
陆辞和他完全相反。唐志勇数落到兴头上的时候，他会主动承认错误，然后离开客厅做自己的事，留下父亲一个人气急败坏，咆哮声震耳欲聋。陆辞是个alpha，唐志勇一般不会动手，怕以后被报复，可有一天他实在愤怒到极点，抄起酒瓶抡了上去。  
陆辞躲开得及时，碎片刮破脖子，伤口不大，连缝针都不用，小诊所十几分钟就处理完。医疗费赊账，唐志勇不肯付，说自己穷得叮当响。  
当天晚上他酩酊大醉，陆辞则在深夜打开了那扇门。  
啤酒混着深褐色的玻璃片遍布那张脸，鲜血淋漓，唐志勇惊惶的眼睛里，他笑着说：“爸爸，对不起。”  
唐志勇被送去那家小诊所，医生要他先结账，他没办法，只能一并偿清。  
事实唐志勇清醒时还算个合格的父亲，烧饭做家务，偶尔给点零花钱，甚至会在六一带他们去游乐场玩。但那晚之后，最后一块遮羞布被扯下，两个人关系彻底破裂，相看生厌，他再也没和陆辞说过一句话。  
七岁的唐意远贪恋唐志勇仅剩的温暖，不明白他哥为什么要这么做。九年后唐意远十六岁，依旧摸不清陆辞在想什么。  
铁门锈迹斑斑，唐意远掏出钥匙开门。他们家住二楼，将近十点半，楼下的棋牌室正值势头，五台麻将桌一摆，噼里啪啦吵个不停。  
房子小，处处逼仄，楼道的天花板说高不高说矮不矮，正常走路没问题，玩闹一下就会磕到头。感应灯年久失修，唐意远拍了三四遍手还是毫无反应，干脆摸黑：“估计坏了，你上回怎么修好的？”  
陆辞打开手机的照明，LED光下灰尘浮沉，“理了一下线路。”  
唐意远好一会没吭声，等拧开门把手，才说：“这几天不出门了吧。”  
星期六陆新瑶忌日，唐志勇惯常发疯，虽说已经长大，可这种特殊时候他心里还是有点发毛。唐意远依赖陆辞，又羞于启齿。  
陆辞弯腰换鞋，“嗯。”


	9. Chapter 9

可能离陆新瑶出事的日子太近，陆辞又梦到了她。  
内容荒诞不经，醒来已经忘了三分之二，讲不明白什么感觉，总归不轻松。他满心厌倦，起床摸了把脸，湿漉漉的，不知道是汗还是泪。  
家里就两个浴室，半身镜前的洗漱台乱七八糟摆了一些东西。老房子隔音不好，棋牌室还没到鸣金收兵的点，洗牌码牌的声响像一层层的浪浮上来，热气充溢狭小的空间。没由来的累。  
来接他们的同学规矩，天蒙蒙亮就在楼下揿铃。唐意远揉着眼睛，用脚尖踢开浴室的门，挤进来刷牙洗脸。他哥套了件棉T恤在吹头发，看也没看他一眼。  
-  
姜照眠是个行动派。  
星期五的清晨，早读铃声都没响，他一个人哼哧哼哧搬空了沈浩的座位，而后将自己的新水杯、课本、漫画、笔袋等杂物依次放进抽屉，拿扫帚和拖把清理地面，想了想，又把陆辞的桌洞收拾干净，擦了一遍两个人的桌面。  
做完一切，他埋头在书包里摸出两盒酸奶，一盒放到陆辞位置，自己心满意足地喝起另一盒。  
沈浩昨天晚上在黑网吧包了个寂寞的夜，来得比鬼还早，拎着俩鸡蛋饼闷头往里冲。脑子灌满浆糊，压根没注意看，等走到座位才发现坐了个人。  
昨晚事情多，邹凝珍没来得及通知班上学生位置变动的事情，他大脑混沌，愣了几秒认出对方，“姜照眠？你他妈在这干嘛？”  
Alpha横行霸道惯了，下面那句‘赶紧滚’卡在嗓子眼，差点脱口而出。  
姜照眠咬着吸管，吸了一大口酸奶，抬手指向周明的桌子，含糊不清说：“你的座位在那里，东西我已经弄好了。”  
“什么意思？”沈浩险些以为自己听错，反应过来后语气尖锐，扬声道：“你有病吧？谁允许你动我书了？” 他嗓子大得像敲锣，又站在旁边，姜照眠耳膜刺痛，拧了一下眉，“老师同意了。”  
“不是，她同意有什么用？逗我呢？”沈浩气笑了。  
姜照眠不会吵架，咕噜一声咽下黏稠的奶，说：“那你去找她讲嘛。”  
“搬人出来压我啊？”沈浩啪一声把早餐的袋子甩到他面前，“邹凝珍算个屁。我告你她今天就算站到老子跟前叨叨都没用，强买强卖说换就换，你们俩把我跟陆辞当猴耍？”  
姜照眠胳膊肘抵在桌面，指头松松捏着酸奶纸盒，“陆辞也同意了。”他掀了下眼皮，“你可以去问他。”  
姜照眠的虹膜是浓栗色，平时不大注意出来，直勾勾看定人的时候才会和瞳孔对比出区别。他不怕面前的alpha，这么说有自己的打算——想早点见到陆辞。  
沈浩踹了下金属的桌腿，以为他拖延时间，“你当老子傻？坐回去，快点。”  
姜照眠见他不打电话，期望落空，抱着一摞书趴下去，没挪窝也没有作声。  
他这副样子就差在脸上写‘这是我的座位’了，沈浩怒意陡生，牙缝里迸出几个字：“你是不是真以为我不敢打你？”  
姜照眠不解：“你为什么要打我？我又没做错。”  
校门口的值日生抓得严，大家基本都能踩点到。这几天天气转冷，晚自习的时候学校广播通知除了周一不用再穿校服，前门大开，几个打扮入时的女生嬉闹着进来，拿过讲台的遥控器，一边开空调，一边关门窗。  
六班小团体众多，项茜跟她们不对付，表面还过得去。打完招呼朝第四大组走，沈浩人高马大，站在那里挡住大半视线。她刚开始没瞧见人，笑说：“你又通宵？陆辞呢，怎么没一起…”  
讲台有个小台阶，走下来才瞥到姜照眠，项茜微怔，截住话头，“他？”  
这玩意油盐不进，沈浩气得头疼，怕自己到时候真上头了撸袖子揍人，抱着臂，“他说邹凝珍让我们换座位。”  
“真的假的，老师疯啦？”  
“姓邹的不是一天到晚供着他吗，一句话比圣旨还灵，”沈浩想到什么，微微扬眉，“你来你来，你们俩不是关系还行。要还劝不动，我就动手了。”  
项茜点了点头。全班都知道姜照眠喜欢陆辞，她心里不大高兴，觉得对方仗着家里背景步步紧逼，说：“眠眠，你坐回去吧。他脾气不好，知道你擅自换过来肯定会生气…”  
姜照眠再一次认真道：“陆辞答应了。”  
项茜皱眉，下意识想否认，但又猜不透他的心思，退了一步：“不管怎么样，你们总要四个人都同意吧。”  
沈浩没说话，他主要是恼姜照眠不声不响就把事儿做绝了，陆辞万一真自己愿意，他肯定顺着兄弟，坐哪不是坐。  
他们动静大。临近上课，班级里的人满了不少，老师没来，大半个教室交头接耳，目光投向这边。  
陆辞一踏进门就成了视线焦点。他情绪没缓和多少，回座位脱掉外套，权当看不见两个站着的门神。把手机扔进桌洞，撕开盖子喝了口酸奶，也没问是谁送的。  
“哥哥。”姜照眠抬起小脸，凑过去，下巴抵着那堆书。  
大概向上看的缘故，湿漉漉的眼睛睁得滚圆，他这个样子太像一只猫了，陆辞坐下来，随手揉了把omega的脑袋。  
项茜一下说不出话，游刃有余的笑容冻在嘴上，像刷了层糊墙的清漆。  
“不是吧。”沈浩瞪眼，“你真跟这玩意一块啊？”  
陆辞瞥见姜照眠桌子上的早餐袋，问沈浩：“你的？”  
“不然还有谁给你买？”沈浩一面骂他，一面拿了份鸡蛋饼丢过去，“你别转移话题。”  
陆辞咬了口里脊肉，没否认：“你就不能跟应蒙换？猪脑子。”  
应蒙是项茜同桌，沈浩合算了下，坐姜照眠后面和陆辞说话依旧方便，倒不怎么生气了。嘴里不痛不痒骂了几句，过了会看到人还没来，受姜照眠启发决定先斩后奏，“他和周明都是校队的吧，看关系还挺好，我就当一回免费劳动力，替他搬了，不用谢我。”  
“你不交代一声？”  
“这不是和您新欢学的吗。”沈浩啃鸡蛋饼，“他当时离被我打一顿就差一点，小同志要搁革命年代绝对是个烈士。”  
陆辞啧了声，“他是烈士那你是什么？”  
项茜本来沉着脸，被他一句话弄得笑出声。  
沈浩说：“你听听，好歹一块睡了一年，转眼就这样，我能不心寒吗？”  
陆辞想玩手机，他站这目标太大，指不定就被走廊巡视的老师抓出来当典型，“回自己座位心寒行不行，上课了朋友。”

英语老师前几天布置下作业，星期五要抽查，教室难得有人在稀稀拉拉背单词。应蒙的东西多，项茜帮沈浩移了几本，姜照眠扭头看他们一眼，转过来扯扯陆辞的衣服，小声说：“我也可以给你带早餐。”  
他还记得沈浩随口胡扯的那半句话。  
陆辞趴下来准备睡觉，卫衣帽子遮住脑袋，声音有点哑，“别吵。”  
姜照眠收回爪子，乖乖噤声，就着最后一口酸奶吞完药片，有样学样地折起胳膊，脸埋进臂弯。两个人的手肘抵一块，他偷偷开心了会，也迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
沈浩困劲过去，反而清醒，看了半晌，压低嗓子对项茜说：“刚刚对我们可不是这态度，陆陆给他吃什么药了，这么听话。”  
项茜本来在抄英语卷子，闻言一顿，大拇指突然按上笔盖，圆珠笔芯咔哒一声缩了回去，说：“我怎么知道，可能就是为了陆哥来的吧。”  
沈浩一愣，陆辞那时候说人长得难看，他没把姜照眠和病秧子联系到一块，以为是个普通的小富家庭，还笑邱宏达眼皮子浅。这会跟打通任督二脉似的，想起自己刚刚还想揍小少爷，后知后觉地出了一身汗，“我操，不是都说契合度什么的不能信吗？”  
“什么契合度？”  
“没没没。”姜家的事情不好说，沈浩摆摆手，刚想上网搜这方面的表格，临了发现不知道自个的序列，郁闷了阵，只得补觉。  
项茜欲言又止，瞟了他的手机屏幕好几眼。

-

附中不压榨学生课余时间。星期天的晚自习，陆辞和沈浩惯常旷课，邹凝珍在班会上通知说这周只上两天，周三到周五是元旦假期，双休不取消。  
姜照眠就没见过这么宽松的学校，小脸皱着，忿忿地画了四五个小人。  
第二天下雨，不用参加升旗仪式。天灰扑扑的，风刮得窗户砰砰响，阴雨绵绵的早晨太适合睡觉，全班几乎都倒了下去，仅存的两个脑袋在看小说。  
姜照眠不知道为什么他们每天都这么困，教室里的人永远睡不饱，好像是一只只夜行动物。  
陆辞今天不太一样。姜照眠看到了他手腕处隐隐露出来的纱布，随意裹了圈。他不确定自己有没有看见血迹，但神经猛地紧绷起来，想碰又不敢碰，比受伤的那个还要可怜。  
沈浩这两天安分守己在家待着，难得清醒，说：“没什么事，他跟应原打了一架。”  
姜照眠有些懵。项茜抢过话头，问他：“为什么？不是上个月刚…”  
“不知道，他们俩恩怨海了去了，一直不肯让人插手。”沈浩嚼着口香糖，猜测道：“可能因为周明。”  
姜照眠说：“那他真没事嘛？”  
沈浩乐了，“你这样不知道的还以为我欺负你了。真没事，应原比他惨多了。”  
姜照眠抿了抿唇，看起来还是不太放心，但也不再追问。

陆辞这一觉硬是没睡安稳。  
六班除了物理作业能收个七七八八外，其余几门课交上来的作业数量最多不超过十本。各科老师习以为常，偶尔实在看不下去才管一管，但就在今天，一个连太阳都没有的日子，他们批改到了陆辞写得工工整整的试卷以及作业本。  
他进附中就没写过几次作业，几个老师连字迹什么样都不太清楚，隐约记得还算漂亮。关键在于陆辞前面几章练习都补齐了，马头上长角的事传遍小办公室。  
虽说错误率不低，语文老师认为不能打击学生积极性，上课特地开了投影，拿他的作业本当范例，上到一半说：“讲这道题之前，我们重点表扬一下陆辞同学——这个成语还是比较书面的，生活中不常见，说明平时有积累。来，陆辞同学你站起来。”  
上午第一节课，班上的人本来还趴着，听到名字都精神了，一个个脑袋从书墙后面露出来。  
她喊了太多遍，陆辞不耐地转身，扯上帽子，脸冲墙重新闭上眼。  
沈浩举手：“老师，陆辞同学在睡觉。”  
语文老师点头，表示了解，她是个快退休的女Beta，有轻微语癖，“那我们换一种方式表扬他，来，同学们。”  
掌声雷动，几个男的手拍通红。  
沈浩不想笑，绷紧着脸，表情肌抽搐，要忍不住似的。  
接下来的所有任课老师都表现出绝无仅有的关切，眼神慈爱，看陆辞就像在看自己亲儿子。好几次走到他们那一桌，如果不是挤不进去的话，有几位甚至想拿手摸摸他的脑壳。  
邹凝珍最为明显，原因在于陆辞的检讨书感情真挚，她一度以为他要幡然醒悟，一堂地理课瞟了他十几次，意有所指的说：“我相信每个同学都是好孩子。现在才高二第一个学期，大家只要肯努力，肯回头，一切还有希望，不要气馁，更不要放弃自己。”  
陆辞被一阵阵爆发的哄笑搅得烦不胜烦，下午最后一堂课自习，他破天荒睡不着，背靠墙壁，撑着眼眶问：“你没事写我作业干什么？”  
姜照眠担忧地瞄了瞄他的手，嗫嚅着，“没人看出来啊，我换了一只手写的。”  
“还改错了不少，用心吧？”沈浩托着腮，补上一句，“全年级段都知道您成了浪子回头的代名词。”  
陆辞：…


	10. Chapter 10

二中是重点，课业压力大，饶清带姜照眠疯完三天，星期六也只能老实回去上课。  
圈子里的人姜照眠大多不熟，好几个连点头之交都算不上。他人生有相当长的一段时间近乎停滞，姜家老一辈在江南一带发的迹，一千多公里外的常山州祖宅只有几位年事已高的叔公当疗养院住着，那里冬季多雨，天永远像‘玻璃窗上糊了层玻璃纸’，阴沉沉地叫人昏睡。小花园是姜照眠唯一的活动地点，剥夺自由后，江窈顺势斩断了小儿子的社交需求，和她臆想中的危险相比，这买卖显然合算。  
没有人知道偏执像一颗种子深埋进他的心脏，泵出来的血液为它提供源源不断的养分，每一次呼吸都让根须在肉里扎得更深。二次分化前夕的激素变化会导致情绪波动，姜照眠用了最极端的办法逃脱牢笼，与此同时家庭医生判断他即将成为一名Omega，惊慌失措的江窈不得已做出妥协。  
回到津平市的第一天，姜照眠遇到了陆辞。或许契合度仅仅是锦上添花的佐证，他在更早的时候就已经对爱情缴械，心甘情愿剖出柔软的内核，交到那个不知道名字的Alpha手里。  
元旦过后步入期末复习阶段，副课改自修，偶尔有老师占用讲题。  
姜照眠买了副斗兽棋，正方形的塑料盒正面沾着颜色鲜丽的贴纸，小卖部售价三块，销量不高——几乎没有哪个十六七岁的城江港少年会喜欢这个，跟毽子皮筋一起堆在积满灰尘的货架角落，被他寻宝似的找出来。  
小孩没有童年，长大了见它们比谁都新奇。姜照眠捏着棋纸的两个角，姿态很到位地一抖，花花绿绿的塑料纸哗喇喇展开，四本书拉平褶皱。掌心攥了两颗棋子，脑袋凑过去，离他就几厘米距离，可怜兮兮地说：“哥，再玩一把。”  
沈浩撑着脸，颊肉快挤到眼尾，懒洋洋道：“你连项茜都下不过，别给陆哥送人头了。咱们大组你能赢过谁，这脑子怎么考147的。”昨天化学随堂测验的成绩下来，姜照眠不声不响拿了全班第一。  
“给你写三天作业。”他不搭理沈浩，自顾自推销，细白的手指在陆辞眼前晃了晃，“我真的厉害了好多，绝对让您享受棋逢对手的乐趣。”  
指尖快要戳到唇边，陆辞没抬头，握住那小截手腕扣到桌面，示意对方安分一点。他戴着耳机翻恐怖漫画，听不太清，以为姜照眠又哪里不舒服。  
姜照眠被他一碰就老实。棋纸沾了些顽固的粉笔灰，胳膊抵在上面，没一会发起痒，他试着蹭了蹭，瓷白的皮肤立马红了一片。  
等陆辞合上书，红晕已经演变成鞭子抽过似的浮痕，短短胖胖，像一条条虫。  
确实麻烦。手指按在上面，摸到的温度比别处高，他垂下眸子，漫不经心地摩挲，“你对棋纸都过敏？”  
指腹有薄茧，磨得Omega微微颤栗。他伏到另一只胳膊上，声音有些抖：“没有啊，它等下就会消了，不用管的。”  
这堂课自习，项茜坐讲台管纪律，底下闹哄哄，她自己也和第一排的女孩子说笑。沈浩百无聊赖，和陆辞没话找话：“这画的什么？吓人吗？”  
陆辞把书扔给他，“前面还好，后面太假了。你看完给应蒙。”  
姜照眠捏着棋，团在手里太久，掌心渗出细密的汗，突然说：“我星期六能来找你玩吗？”明天又要放假，他恨死这个不思进取的学校。  
“白天有事。”  
“我…我可以晚上来。”  
陆辞似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，没说话。  
姜照眠咽了下喉咙，耳朵尖烧成绯红，欲盖弥彰：“妈妈会同意的。”  
陆辞四天没跟他有过额外接触。一个疗程的药三个月下来吞得只剩十六颗，身体越来越不稳定。后颈经常一阵一阵的发烫，又痒又热还不能碰，姜照眠哪里受得住，眼圈忍到通红，抽咽着想要人抱。  
陆辞也不是总不救他，饿三天饱一顿，Omega在他怀里哭得快没了声，因为知道吃完又得熬。  
周五下午三点放学。  
姜照眠手搭上前面的座位，小脸贴着副驾驶的靠背，编了个理由对何叔说这几天不回市里，要给同学过生日。  
他上课不住家里，江窈自己也忙，那栋宅子没日没夜开聚会，下午茶闹到晚上九点，两个人几个月碰不到一面。他妈妈的母爱一直泛滥，不过只在特定时候才能感受到。  
何叔为难地叫了声小少爷，说没有夫人的首肯他做不了主。  
“我跟妈妈讲过了。”姜照眠调出短信界面，递过去，“她让我和同学好好相处。”  
晚上洗完澡，饶清怕他闷着，打电话约人出来玩，姜照眠歪头夹着手机，一边擦头发一边说自己去不了。  
“怎么了？”  
“学校的朋友生日。”  
“搞我呢，你跟他们交什么朋友啊。”饶清抱怨。  
姜照眠抿了抿唇，搪塞几句，把电话挂了。吃完药，盘腿坐到床上给陆辞发消息，问他明天什么时候有空。  
药效上来，腺体的刺痛感只增不减。姜照眠尝试着去碰过，那片薄薄的皮肤浮起几粒小疙瘩，他忍不住挠了会，第二天昏头昏脑发起高烧，殷红的血色如蔓草滋生，遍布整个背部。  
那次教训让姜照眠恹了好几天，倒不是因为生病——他不知道后颈会在信息素的安抚下光滑如初，总认为自己丑。  
对方一直没回，困意汹涌，姜照眠眼皮不住地耷拉，裹着毯子滚了圈，手指搭在屏幕上，迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
醒来将近正午，窗帘遮光，他搓了搓惺忪的眼睛，缓了一阵才去看手机。  
陆辞后半夜发了条两秒的语音，大概抽过烟，声线有些哑，说七八点左右。  
他起床给自己点外卖，动了几筷子觉得没胃口，趴回抱枕翻出部电影消磨时间。临出门前不知道晚上会不会回来，又返身把小药瓶揣兜里。  
津平的秋冬比常山州要明媚许多，至少阳光不是稀罕物，但傍晚的天色都雾蒙蒙的。空气干燥生冷，北风呼号，姜照眠刚钻出计程车就冻得嘴唇发白。  
他走到巷口，四下的找陆辞。  
有人说：“回头。”  
姜照眠茫然地转身。暖黄的路灯拉出瘦长的影子，视线里的男生眉宇英挺，两只手抄在外套口袋。  
他懵了下，随后笑起来，一头扑进陆辞怀里，“哥哥。”  
陆辞搂住他的腰，等人站稳了，才松开手，“走吧。”  
两个人推开火锅店的厚玻璃门。这家跟旁边的大排档同一个老板，店里收拾得马马虎虎，暖烘烘的浑浊气味紧热地匝着人，像久未开窗透气的教室。靛蓝的塑料椅东倒西歪，十有八九从隔壁来。  
桌上坐了七八个人，一半的生面孔。沈浩和项茜都在，唐意远正往辣锅里丢娃娃菜，身侧的黄头发男生拿漏勺打掉他的筷子，骂了几句。  
“我想坐你那儿。”姜照眠扯扯他的衣摆。  
陆辞嗯了声，拉开角落的凳子。  
项茜左手边一个长头发的女孩子隔着人递过来两罐可乐，说：“你们喝这个吧，刚刚点的酸梅汁味道有点怪。”  
姜照眠接到手里：“谢谢。”  
“给陆狗喝什么汽水，没看见还有半箱酒。”黄毛屁股离了座位，弓着背捞出块虾滑，“你别看他长得好看就搞特殊啊。”  
火锅热腾腾的蒸汽向上，姜照眠抬头看了眼那个女生。她两手拿着东西，嗔怪地喊他名字，让他不要乱讲话，一绺顺滑的黑发擦过脸颊，被项茜体贴地拨到耳后，五官秀气。  
沈浩原来坐陆辞旁边，刚刚见他过来主动挪了一位。闻言扭脸，掠过他冲陆辞促狭地笑，“也不知道月老的差事好不好做。”  
本来说聚一起吃个火锅，局是齐嘉攒的，他还纳闷怎么连唐意远都凑数叫上了，感情是为了撮合奚苒苒跟陆辞。  
姜照眠扒拉菜碟里的红糖糍粑，筷子戳来戳去，也没夹起来。  
陆辞开出罐可乐给蔫了吧唧的Omega，“我以为他自己喜欢奚苒苒。”  
“你是不是后悔带新欢了。”沈浩语气暧昧，“现在送走还来得及。”  
姜照眠偏过头蹬他，“你干嘛离间我们？我考试还借你抄过。”  
“苍蝇不叮无缝的蛋。”沈浩挤兑人有个自损八百的毛病，“我这不是站你这头吗。”  
火锅店实在放不开手脚，陆辞又懒得搭话，姜照眠看他压根没碰过筷子，只和沈浩喝了点酒。  
一顿饭吃得毫无进展，结账的时候齐嘉问他们：“我们要不然开个房打牌去吧？”  
项茜和奚苒苒犹豫着没答应。  
“十二点之前放你们走，肯定不过夜。”齐嘉使眼色，意思陆辞也去。  
两个人思忖了会，迟疑道：“得先跟家里打过电话…”  
前台放了个藤编的小盘子，装着柠檬味的薄荷糖，姜照眠拿了两颗，走出去找人。  
这条街两侧路灯坏了大半，深蓝色的穹顶缀了几颗星星。男生咬着烟，无所事事地玩手机。  
姜照眠跳下台阶，跑到他面前，摊开手，笑眯眯地说：“给你糖。”  
陆辞掸一掸烟灰，剥了颗塞到他嘴里，“你什么时候回去？”  
甜味在舌尖弥漫，姜照眠不小心舔了下他匀净的手指，想说明天早上再走，话到嘴边又咽回去，“再待一会。”顿了顿，小声：“我好疼啊哥。”  
陆辞斜他一眼，没说话。  
齐嘉上学比同龄人晚，拿身份证要了间双床房。一伙人上三楼，电梯里姜照眠出神地抓着他的手，那点稀薄的信息素勾起更深的瘾，太阳穴隐隐发热，身上却寒浸浸的直冒冷汗。  
走廊光线惨淡，陆辞出电梯时慢了一步。几个人在说话，只有沈浩注意到，啧了声。前头的唐意远东张西望地找他哥，一转头就有胳膊搭上自己的肩膀，一愣：“怎…怎么了？”  
沈浩笑了笑，挟着人往前走，“有点事问你。”  
拐角处也铺着地毯，后面的窗台脏兮兮的。姜照眠眼前一阵阵地泛黑，腿软得几乎站不住。  
陆辞把他拢进怀里，指尖滑过Omega细弱的脖子，捏了捏薄透的耳垂。  
姜照眠哽了一声，泪珠子吧嗒吧嗒地掉，手臂环紧他的腰，呜呜地说：“哥哥你亲亲我。”  
进门时大家就发现陆辞没跟上来，齐嘉知道他性子，没有细想，招呼一声说等人回来再拆牌。  
喜欢的人不在，奚苒苒兴致全无，手机屏幕亮起来，来电显示是妈妈。卫生间里有人，她站起来说自己出去接个电话。  
齐嘉点点头，“要看见陆辞让他赶紧回来。”  
“好。”  
奚母对女儿蛮放心，没怎么多问，只说到时候发个消息，她开车来接。奚苒苒应了几声，挂掉电话，想到楼下超市买点饮料。  
人一静下来就开始胡思乱想。在朋友面前能大方自然地说喜欢，真见到那个人，脸憋通红也讲不出什么讨巧的话。可晚上陆辞对她态度似乎还不错，奚苒苒又想起他身边那个长相精致的男孩子，应该是个Omega，虽然坐在一起，但两个人好像没有很熟…她等在电梯前，拿不定主意。  
拐角后面有人在低声说话，断断续续听不清。奚苒苒疑惑地转过身，停了片刻，神使鬼差般放轻脚步走了过去。  
廊灯照不到这里，窗外渗进来的月色黯淡，清隽的男生半低着头，怀里那个人勾住他的脖子，主动去碰他的唇。  
奚苒苒僵在原地，脑袋里轰地一响，她什么都听不见了，心脏像裸露在刺骨的朔风里，一下接一下地发紧。  
他们在接吻。  
-  
门虚掩着，有人进来，随后是清脆的落锁声。  
房间不大，配了台液晶电视。沈浩跟齐嘉坐在两张床中间的地板上，互相搭着腿。唐意远挨靠落地灯洗牌，见他进来，张嘴想叫名字，结果余光瞥到他身后的人，改口道：“哥。”  
“你们俩干什么去了？磨蹭那么久。”沈浩后脑勺磕到床上，仰着脸看天花板问。  
陆辞没搭理，“就你们几个？”  
“奚苒苒接了个电话回来就走了，好像她妈不同意她在外面玩这么晚，项茜跟她一块。”齐嘉说，“我把其他人赶了，满屋子的人看着都烦。”  
电视机柜上摆了三排矿泉水，姜照眠拧开瓶盖，摸出小药瓶，倒出几片白色的药，和着水咕噜噜吞下肚。  
沈浩轻飘飘地扫他一眼，飞了张牌给陆辞：“十二点半了，今天就在这睡吧？你新欢回不回？”  
姜照眠抢着答：“不回。”又去看陆辞，细声细气地解释：“打不到车了。”  
“两张床五个人，怎么分？”  
“我不管，我和我哥睡一块。生是我哥的人，死是我哥的鬼。”唐意远直直倒下去，床发出一声沉重的闷响。  
姜照眠蹙眉，紧紧抓着陆辞的衣摆，咕哝：“不要你跟他一起。”  
“拼起来吧，谁也别占便宜。”齐嘉提议。  
“行。”陆辞让他们俩吵得头疼，踢了踢唐意远垂下来的脚，“起开。”  
浴室有好几套洗漱品。姜照眠最后一个洗完脸，顺手关掉灯。  
陆辞躺在床上玩游戏。Omega踩着拖鞋，踢趿踢趿到床边，闷头闷脑地钻进他怀里，两条腿架上他的小腿，脸埋在他颈窝。  
齐嘉和唐意远一样都是Beta，他们那边特意给姜照眠留了位置。陆辞皱了下眉，“挤不挤？”  
“挤。”可能是困了，姜照眠的声音软糯，“所以你抱紧一点嘛，我要掉下去了。”  
“我靠。”沈浩惊愕，打字问陆辞：你们都发展到同床共枕了？  
陆辞回了个‘没’，被怀里的树袋熊缠到没脾气，关掉手机，一只手搂着他腰，阖上眼说：“别动。”  
姜照眠唔了声，白嫩的脸颊无意识地蹭他的下巴，过了会，像是忍不住了，突然在他耳边委屈地说：“你去洗漱的时候唐意远不让我叫你哥哥。”  
“然后呢。”  
姜照眠不吭声，良久，下定决心似的，红着脸小声道：“老公。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：‘玻璃窗糊了层玻璃纸’是张爱玲的比喻。


	11. Chapter 11

唐意远醒得很早。  
他已经很久没有和陆辞这么亲密过。昨天晚上齐嘉态度温和，睡着之前他们甚至还聊了一小会，他是那种自尊心过盛的小孩，先前的憎恶很大一部分原因是感受到了这个圈子的排斥——他们不给他好脸，他也就大张旗鼓的讨厌起来，一方面掩盖自己的不甘和愤慨，另一方面使双方的关系看起来像是互相不对付，以此维持微妙的无人在意的体面。他总觉得那样不至于丢份。  
酒店的窗帘质量比家里的好太多，光被严严实实挡在外面，房间里黑咕隆咚，又暖又静。唐意远望着天花板的位置出神，一只耳机被睡得掉了出来，发黄的细长软线绕住脖子，他没有去解，平和的快乐像团湿棉花塞满他的胸腔，稍微一呼吸就能体会到溢出来的带有生活气息的满足感。  
旁边的齐嘉抱着被子翻了个身，唐意远发完呆，爬起来到卫生间放水。半身镜里的人面无表情，他最近减肥大业颇具成效，黑红的脸上显出隐约的轮廓，努力抬高下颚的时候，绷紧的线条跟陆辞两分相像。  
齐嘉被唐意远起床的动作吵醒，正靠着床头揉鼻根，见他出来，声音涩哑的说：“开下窗。”  
唐意远点点头，踩着人字拖走过床尾，余光瞥见陆辞还在睡，姜照眠蜷在他怀里，只露出个蓬松毛茸的脑袋。  
那点喜悦突然就散得干干净净，唐意远眼睛盯住他们，拽着窗帘的手指收紧，用力到骨节泛白。  
他想起自己昨天趁房间里没人找过这个Omega一回。谈话刚开始还能拿腔拿调，但大家族出来的哪个好惹，即便姜照眠学艺不精，道行依旧比善咸街的衰仔深得多。顶了张漂亮脸蛋，安安静静坐在单人沙发，手托着腮，不点头不开口，无端让人恼怒。  
唐意远没有他这份定力，打又打不得，后半截色厉内荏，什么话都往外蹦。大概知道陆辞快回来，对方不愿纠缠，客气又礼貌地说了句‘我知道了’。他当时后知后觉地有些窘，以为自己幼稚过头，可没想到姓姜的姿态做得这般高，转头就上了他哥的床，两不耽误。  
多滑稽啊，自己几分钟前还为着和陆辞的关系更近一步而高兴，别人早捷足先登。  
一个巴掌一颗甜枣，从前那几位加一块都不够姜照眠一个人有手段，小少爷体验人间疾苦，掉掉眼泪他锦衣玉食的亲妈就要杀人。  
天气预报说今天会下雪，唐意远‘刺啦’一声拉开了半边窗，纱帘掩着，渗进来的光线柔和。  
下午两点要退房，定的闹钟震天响，沈浩眼睛都睁不开，摸了半天手机，快贴到脸上才勉强关掉，缓了会，说：“陆陆，起床。”  
“几点了？”  
“一点。”齐嘉说，“你饿不饿，点外卖还是出去吃？”  
腰上环着姜照眠的胳膊，陆辞起床气重，腻烦地掰开他，拿手机回了条消息，“不吃了，我待会要回去。”  
“回家吗？”唐意远瞳眸一亮，问。  
“不回。”  
姜照眠揉着眼睛慢慢坐起来，雪白的被子披在单薄肩膀，松开爪子，目光茫然地找了一圈，又爬到陆辞腿上，倒回他颈窝。  
“陆辞，”他还没清醒，微翘的鼻尖蹭着Alpha的脖子，迷糊地说：“我好困。”  
黏在发小身上的Omega又软又乖，齐嘉看了半天，恍然大悟，“妈的你有媳妇不早说？害老子乱点谱。”  
“还不是呢。”姜照眠闷声闷气。昨天他卖了半天乖，陆辞依旧没应那句老公。  
“八字没一撇，上回不是跟你讲过，我们陆哥救死扶伤。”沈浩伸个懒腰，想起陆辞谈恋爱向来随意，补充道：“不过也快了。”  
陆辞没搭腔，扒下蔫巴巴的姜照眠起身。拐过床尾时唐意远倏地拉住他的手，急促地叫了一声：“哥。”  
他还站在落地窗前，天光大盛，男生略微眯起眼望了他一望，表情很淡，没什么情绪。他肤色生下来就比正常人白，那颗泪痣点在微垂的眼尾，邻舍都说像陆新瑶，暗地里也叹同一个妈生的，小儿子怎么没讨到半点好。  
唐意远直直看定了他，半晌，放下了心——他小时候也这么缠过他哥，对方的不在意跟现在一模一样，“没什么，我等会和你一起走。”  
“我不回去。”  
“我知道，我的意思是你想去哪我送你…”  
陆辞有些不耐，打断他：“说了不用。”  
当着姜照眠的面，唐意远脸上过不去，涨成猪肝样的红，“下个星期就期末考了，你寒假总要回去的吧，我…”他猛然意识到什么，声音变了调，“你以后都不回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
唐意远脑子一白，带了语无伦次的慌乱：“你不回来你住哪？陆辞你别发疯行不行，爸只是脾气不好，你要肯低头服个软事情早过去了。”他哽了哽，“陆新瑶死了那么久了，你就不能跟我们好好的吗？你就不能…”  
陆辞笑起来，那双眼睛却是冷的，“得了啊，你是个什么玩意自己没点数？”  
气氛一瞬凝滞，沈浩反应快，抬头睨了眼呆愣在原地的唐意远，到嘴边的骂声又吞下喉咙。  
不知道谁连了蓝牙，液晶屏幕转出品牌的初始动画，慢综艺刚切到主题曲，轻缓的旋律流泻在几人之间。姜照眠抱着枕头，乌溜溜的眼珠子心不在焉地掠过他们，而后低下头，懒洋洋捏自己的指头玩。  
齐嘉扯掉耳机跳下床，伸手去勾陆辞的肩，嘴里胡乱劝了几句，沈浩弯腰从床底挑出拖鞋，跟在两个人后头。  
陆辞阖上浴室的门，他们俩出去抽烟。  
房间静得人心里发慌，玻璃窗没擦干净，背光时能看清大大小小的几道污渍，几片雪花贴在上头又马上化开，聊胜于无的意思。唐意远舌根涩得发苦，看够了，合上窗帘想走。  
姜照眠靠着抱枕，手机磕在下巴颏，脑袋歪了歪，白腻的小脸笑意盈盈，“他不是你哥哥了。”  
唐意远像被踩了狗尾巴，转过头双目猩红地锁住他，连句话都说不出。  
洗手间的水龙头哗啦啦开着，里面的人听不清外头的谈话声。姜照眠咯咯笑出声，眼眸半弯，两枚轻轻巧巧的月牙，“好嘛，再怎么凶我你们也不是同一个爸爸生的。”  
江窈查过陆辞身份，两页纸概括十几年，书房常年不锁，他偷来翻看了不知多少遍，早背得滚瓜烂熟。  
“你怎么…”唐意远嘴唇微微颤抖，牙关紧咬，“他妈的是不是你跟他讲的？”  
门把手动了下，姜照眠敛掉表情，纤细的食指抵到唇边，冲唐意远小幅度摇了摇头，眸底还有残留的笑。  
陆辞走到电视柜前拿打火机，他洗过脸，平静不少，从烟盒里抽了支烟。  
唐意远不停地深呼吸，收拾处于崩溃边缘的情绪花费了他太多精力，几乎要把理智榨干。几分钟后，他用还在发抖的手为自己披上大衣，掉过身子，走到陆辞身边顿住脚步。那烟不是什么好牌子，缭绕的白雾呛鼻，模糊了男生的神色。唐意远勉强咧了咧嘴，“哥，你要有事或者想回来记得给我打个电话。”  
陆辞抬眸撩他一眼，没吭声。  
房门关上，隐隐传来齐嘉的声音，他像是做惯了好人，这种时候还能接着客套：  
“这就走啦…刚刚的事别放心上，你哥就那脾气…”  
姜照眠叼着牙刷，从洗漱间探出头，一嘴的牙膏沫，含糊说：“是我的哥哥。”  
陆辞按着他的脑袋，把人塞了回去，“快点，都在等你。”  
-  
附中在教学上一向抓得不严，除了高三留校补习半个月，其他两个年级段都在联考结束后正式放寒假。  
下午考完最后一门，回班级集合的学生吵吵嚷嚷，前后桌交头接耳，倒没人对答案，大半都在约朋友放学上网。  
邹凝珍抱着厚厚一沓红纸黑字的告家长书进来，项茜机灵，快步走过去接到手里，一组组往下发。  
“你等下去二中找张汉盛？”沈浩打个哈欠，随便在红纸上签了他爹的大名，对折丢进抽屉，“他怎么事儿那么多？都不在这教了还管你。”  
陆辞趴在桌上玩手机，没什么精神，敷衍道：“闲的吧。”  
“哥我跟你一起去。”姜照眠衔着吸管，视线低垂，看着酸奶慢慢上升，透明管变成乳白色。过了会，怕人不相信似的，补上一句：“唔，我也要回去看老师。”  
沈浩烟瘾犯了，咬着笔头解馋：“你原来二中的？啧，你在那也算太子党吧。”  
空调的出风口正对着姜照眠的脸蛋，他被暖气烘得晕头转向，喝完奶，脑袋伏进臂弯，“没啊。”  
他跟着饶清瞎混，鬼知道什么太子不太子。

下课铃响，教室闹哄哄的，浮得慌。邹凝珍讲完老生常谈的安全问题，一反常态没拖堂，挥挥手，干脆地放了行。  
前后门开着，学生蜂拥而上，人潮挤满两处。陆辞坐着没动，桌子底下有盒不知道谁送的棒棒糖，各色口味码得齐齐整整，他随便抽了一颗出来，剥到一半，瞥见身旁的Omega眼巴巴瞅着自己，微挑了下眉，抬手递过去。  
姜照眠把糖含到嘴里，舌尖抵着，两个指头捏着纸棒在唇齿间来回转，隐约显出细白的牙，“橙子味的。”  
应该和那个人的信息素一样，他没由来参悟了里头的巧思，抿了抿唇，情绪忽地低落起来。Alpha大概都喜欢香软的Omega，可他腺体发育不全，天生残缺。

教室里的人散得差不多，陆辞拔掉充电宝的数据线，摘下耳机，低头找耳机盒。考场管得不算严，但要上缴通讯设备，蓝牙距离够，他带着补了半天觉。  
糖块磕得当啷响，滚到里面的磨牙不再动，脸颊突出半个小小的圆，姜照眠吃完，小心翼翼地观察他的表情，“你喜欢这个味道吗？”  
陆辞起身，手里拿了套试卷，“还行。”  
姜照眠穿上外套，跟着他往外走，失落地说：“我什么味儿都没有。”  
“Beta也没有。”  
“可我不是Beta，”姜照眠说，“我如果是的话就不难过了。”

为了照顾住校生，几辆涂成明黄的校车停在教学楼前面，陆辞查了下路线，坐上其中一辆，才说：“又没用。”  
姜照眠额头抵着前座，侧着脸看他，想到什么，耳朵尖红得滴血，声音小到几乎听不见，“发情期总要用的吧。”  
陆辞似笑非笑地瞥他一眼，“不发情不能做？”  
城江港的公路不太好走，车身有些细微的颠簸，人没坐满，说话也少，那几个压低了的字清晰地传到脑海，姜照眠唯一的经验还是来自生理书上的图解，这回连脸都红了大片，支吾半天，什么话都没说出来。  
-  
二中放学晚，先前出了他那档子事，保安处查得更凶，校方取消了通行证，外来人员压根进不去。陆辞巴不得能少顿唠叨，将试卷放在保安室，签了个字就走。  
张汉盛名校出身，调剂到附中教了两年数学，后来家里托人走关系，简历和成绩又漂亮，如愿转去了二中。陆辞高一那会还没离谱成现在这样，上课睡归睡，考试坐着无聊，多少还是会填几个字，他聪明惯了，数理化光挑难的题做，虽然文科奇烂，还是被张汉盛当个宝培养到今天。  
学校门口有家口碑不错的奶茶店，姜照眠好久没喝过，被勾出瘾，缠着他一起进去。

店里只有几个慕名来的外校学生，Omega爬上高脚凳，一个人戳来戳去选完口味，陆辞随手付了钱，倚着吧台继续玩手机。  
他是熟客，店长从收银机后探出脸，递过小票时打量了眼高瘦挺拔的男生，笑着说：“眠眠谈恋爱啦？男朋友好帅，难怪这么久没来。”  
姜照眠闻言转过头，溜了他一眼，见这人毫无反应，摇摇头说：“不是男朋友。”

他们说话用的正常音量，没一会就有个白净的女孩子过来，拉着朋友的手，细声细气地问陆辞能不能给一个联系方式。  
男生接过奶茶，顿了顿，刚想说话，就被人拽了下手。  
陆辞半低下头，不解地看他。姜照眠鼓着脸，声如蚊呐：“饿死了，我们去吃饭。”

最终还是没给成。  
两个人到二中后面的美食街吃完晚饭，姜照眠这人说笨也不笨，待了两年还像不认识路似的，亦步亦趋在他后头，连地铁站都要一块进去。  
即将停运，几个穿着校服的学生赶着过安检。陆辞到旁边的饮料机买了瓶水，皱眉：“你不走了？”  
“我不想回去。”姜照眠咽了咽喉咙，早盘算清楚，“反正放假了，而且…而且你不在家里住。哥哥，收留一下嘛，我很乖的，保证不烦你。”  
他偷摸溜出去找过陆辞好几回，江窈精力在别处，一次都没察觉，时间久了，惯得这家伙胆子比谁都大。  
陆辞捏着瓶盖，意味不明地盯住他，薄红的唇勾了下，玩味地说：“你是真傻还是假傻？”  
“啊？”姜照眠神色茫然，以为他不愿意，又急起来，“我真的会听话，哥，骗你是小狗…”  
陆辞没搭腔，任由人跟着过了闸口。等进了空空荡荡的车厢，他看了眼挨着自己坐的Omega，才慢慢开口：“你可真了不起。”


	12. Chapter 12

不知道是不是错觉，城江港比津平的市区要冷得多。  
干燥的朔风一浪浪刮过人的脸，出租车拐不进错综复杂的局促小巷。姜照眠冻得小脸煞白，泼墨般的夜色寒浸浸地渗进外套，完完全全裹住了他。陆辞咬着糖走在前面，也没有留意这个体弱的Omega有没有跟上。

目的地的方向和善咸街截然相反，他们七拐八弯地穿行在两面高耸的逼仄灰墙中间，四周只有零星几扇窗户透出了橙黄的光，遥遥地亮着，触不到的暖热。  
绕出来再过一条马路，陆辞带着他进了片居民区。沿路的筒子楼都有些年头了，生锈的铁栏杆外支起晾晒用的竹竿，夜间风大，没收回去的各色床单被吹得鼓鼓胀胀，像蝙蝠张开的双翼。

男生停在一幢老式楼房前，铁门半开，楼道的墙壁坑坑洼洼，裸露着水泥颗粒。  
他们上了三楼。走廊曲折迂回，七八个房间闭得严实，半点声都没有，顶部的白炽灯坏了，前头黑黢黢一片，仿佛藏了只吃人的兽。姜照眠紧紧牵着陆辞的手，小声说：“哥哥，我怕。”  
他确实临近极限，步子发虚，喘不过气，全靠对方身上似有似无的信息素强撑。  
陆辞懒得哄，等到了地方，想起自己忘带钥匙，又抽出手到外窗台捡了根上回用过的铁丝撬了锁。

屋子不大，东西也少，只摆了一张双人床、一台旧电视和两把椅子，窗帘没拉，青白的月光照在赭红地板上，像铺了层霜。  
姜照眠肌肉冻得僵硬，门口乖乖换好拖鞋，抱着书包坐到床上，四下地打量，“哥，这是你买的房子吗？”  
“我外婆留下来的。”陆辞在枕头底下摸出遥控器开空调，“你洗不洗澡？”

姜照眠把一条腿搁到另一边膝盖上，揉按了下绷得死紧的足弓，嘶了一声，那根维系的韧带要绞断般酸涩。他停住动作，盯着自己蜷缩起来的脚趾头，思考了会，说：“我没有睡衣…”  
床和窗户的间隙里摊了一个大号的行李箱，陆辞翻出件棉T恤扔过去，“管道有点问题，你要是调不出热水就别洗了。”  
衣服拢住Omega的脑袋，他往下扒拉，只露出漂亮的圆眼，“好。”

洗漱间有一种久未使用的干净，地面冰凉刺骨，水渍很少。浴室隔了道磨砂的推拉玻璃，姜照眠站在外边脱掉衣服，光溜溜的进去研究淋浴龙头，他其实不会调试，但怕陆辞烦就没有说。  
幸而时好时坏的热水管没有难为人，姜照眠慢吞地洗完澡。头上胡乱裹着白色的干毛巾，成串的水珠从发梢往下掉，浸得眉眼一片湿漉漉。  
瞳眸沾了水汽，看起来很乖。

陆辞盘腿坐在电视机前研究说明书，旁边放着遥控器和游戏手柄。他赤着足，一步一个水印子，腾腾的雾气从身后钻出来，“我好了哥。”  
陆辞嗯了声，站起来去浴室。门落下锁，淅沥的水声很模糊，姜照眠找不到吹风机，随便擦了下脚就爬上床。  
手机没电了，他丢进床头柜的抽屉里，抱着膝盖发呆。  
今晚的经历像探险，姜照眠没想到自己真的能来陆辞家里，这间屋子小而窄，Alpha的信息素若有若无，勾动难以言喻的瘾。身体热得要命，他隐约知道可能会发生什么事，却并不害怕。  
对方无所谓的态度让姜照眠产生无力感，人总会在某些时候失去判断力、在失控的情况下做困兽斗，他渴望被完全标记，渴望被彻底占有，哪怕付出一些伤筋动骨的代价也不足惜。

陆辞吹干头发出来，扯过窗帘，弯腰打开加湿器，从那一侧上了床。  
姜照眠凑过去，小动物似的爬到他身上，两只瘦弱的胳膊抱住他的腰，含混地说：“哥哥。”  
空调显示屏的荧光在黑暗里分外醒目，陆辞推开他，随手关了。

姜照眠眼圈泛红，委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，忍了会，又契而不舍地跨坐到他腿上，赤裸的双腿分开抵在两侧，“我想抱着睡，可不可以？”  
被子退到了脚踝，他下面什么都没穿，白皙的手指攥着陆辞衣服。T恤对姜照眠来说有点大了，松松垮垮地挂着，肩膀的细嫩皮肤露出大半，锁骨下陷，嵌了两个深窝，一种病态的漂亮。

“你才十六岁吧，”这一幕隐含的情欲暗示太重，陆辞低头看了半晌，粗粝的长指掐着他下巴颏，那双黑沉的眼眸讥讽地锁住他，“就这么欠干？”  
姜照眠张了张嘴，脸上有些无所适从的慌乱，“我…”  
他想说‘我没有’，可又不知怎的生出破罐子破摔的念头。陆辞没用什么力气，姜照眠抿了抿唇，伸手抓住他劲瘦的手腕，偏过头，垂下眸子含住他的指尖，收好虎牙，用软糯的舌头舔了一下。  
陆辞没抽出手，无动于衷地看着他。  
姜照眠不知道自己无意中做了口交的动作，微微蹙着眉，一点点吞得更深。指腹有薄茧，刮得舌尖生疼，异物渐渐抵到了喉咙口，他忍住干呕的冲动，慢慢吐出来，小声道：“像吃棒棒糖。”  
开始时他就感觉到陆辞有了反应，那个硬梆梆的东西抵着他，姜照眠说完后又有些怕，咬着唇，指头绞得发白，顿了顿，“我还可以学别…”  
陆辞将自己湿漉漉的手指擦在他脸颊，“好吃吗？”  
姜照眠回想了一会，老老实实说：“没味道。”  
他笑了下，把人按进怀里，微凉的长指心不在焉地在蓬松的发间打转，而后往下，移到孱弱的后颈。

离腺体太近了，Omega一下颤栗起来，生理性的眼泪大颗大颗涌出眼眶，止不住似地淌。  
陆辞拨开几根覆在上头的发丝，啧了声，“还没长好啊。”  
近乎饱和的契合度压住了趋利避害的本能，姜照眠环住他脖颈的胳膊隐隐发抖，双耳像被谁滴进了油，哪能听清什么话。连啜泣声都断断续续，几个字碾碎了掺揉泪意，呜呜地说：“老公，抱抱，唔，好难受。”  
“我还没碰，你就哭成这样。”陆辞没什么情绪，“贝贝，你刚刚的能耐哪儿去了？”

姜照眠睁大了眼睛，茫然一会才理解那句话的意思，把脑袋埋进他颈窝，细弱的声音无措到可怜：“那，那你碰吧，不要管我，我…我忍一忍就好了。”  
“上刑啊？”陆辞收回手，“行了，不弄你，下去吧。”他探身到床头柜找出一盒烟，抽了一根咬在嘴里，又到抽屉里摸打火机，点着火后连同烟盒一块扔回米白的柜面。

姜照眠呼吸急促，手掌撑在床面，攥得床单耸出一条条水样的涟漪。云山雾罩里，一双被欲望浇透了的眼睛还洇着红，定定地盯着若无其事吸烟的男生。  
他快要被陆辞的阴晴不定逼疯了。

昨天后半夜下起了雨，断断续续的，到现在还没停。水珠迸到倾斜的屋瓦，汇聚成河，一股股往下流，楼底下千踩万踏的泥地被它刷掉了坚硬的壳，彻底软烂，进出的人找了几块砖垫上去，像救生的红色浮木。  
窗帘许久没洗，稍一拉开便带了浓厚的灰尘味，姜照眠已经看不出它原来的颜色，四片布料拼接着，中间那一段似乎是略微染上黄调的白，上面用深紫的针线绣出几簇花，做它的人大抵也没有考虑过遮光性——这样单薄的料子配上这样的色调，透进来的天光黯淡，整间屋子像埋在迷迷的雾里。  
姜照眠在新打过蜡的地板上走来走去，大一码的T恤遮到腿根，两只袜子松松套着细白的足踝。空调没日没夜地开，他就连睡裤都不穿。  
墙壁挂了只钟，秒针滴滴答答地转过一圈又一圈，姜照眠抬头扫了一眼，又低下头继续丈量这间小小的屋子。  
起码要到晚上十点他的Alpha才会回来——陆辞从假期第二天开始早出晚归，电视机上空荡荡的铁罐多出一卷卷大额钞票，姜照眠饿的时候会抽出一张，把自己裹成一个球去几百米外的苍蝇馆子买两份饭，然后带着满口袋的零钱丁零当啷地回家。  
谈不上好吃，份量对Omega而言太足了，他胃口又比寻常人小，一份饭分成三顿也还要塞进冰箱。陆辞偶尔会给他带水果，基本没加工过，姜照眠不太会处理，拧着眉摆弄半天，束手无策地丢下刀，半大的蜜瓜就这么抱着啃两天。  
他生活能力的匮乏展露无遗，跟浴室里的半自动洗衣机大眼瞪小眼，研究了一下午终于勉强搞懂。  
楼里住满了人，每层都专门辟出地方当公用厨房，发展集体主义的土壤肥沃，可左右邻居却从来不交流，姜照眠没见他们跟谁打过招呼，视而不见的氛围笼罩每个人，在迎面走来的一张张木着的脸上，他感受到一种互不打扰的安全。  
实木的厚门被‘当当’叩了两下——仅仅算一个提醒，外面的人没有要进来的意思。姜照眠慢慢走过去，掀起纱帘的一角向外看，中年男人已经转到隔壁，从他角度只能看到对方粗红的脖子，像剁碎的牛肉，与没有下颌线的侧脸连绵成相对平缓的沙丘。  
送到这里已经是倒数第三家，四道急促有力的敲门声后，男人返身，拎着空空如也的长方形塑料篮子往回走。  
他脚程很快，壮硕的背影隐入楼道转角，过了几分钟，姜照眠小心翼翼地解开门链，伸出手把放在外窗台的牛奶拿进来。  
玻璃瓶触感冰凉，他摆好奶锅，咬开橡皮软塞，倒入乳白色的液体。订的生牛乳加了水，要热过才能喝。  
门边有个小冰箱，姜照眠扣上锅盖，倾身打开冰箱门。天已经暗了下来，四周昏沉沉的，冰箱里那盏LED灯照出惨白的光，冷气扑到他脸颊，如同冬季的太阳。  
他拔掉奶锅的插头，捧着一串洗净的提子坐到床尾，好整以暇带上耳机，开了游戏机和电视。  
晚上收账快，陆辞回来得比平常早了半个小时。头戴式耳机隔音显著，姜照眠握着手柄，浑然不觉有人进来。  
打斗界面的荧光里，Omega额发杂乱，巴掌大的脸苍白又精致，鼻子挺秀，没有一丝血色的唇瓣微微抿着，像个毫无生气的纸娃娃。  


暖气热烘烘地劈面，男生垂眸看了他一会，没说话，转身去了洗漱间。  
路上风重，风衣沾了雨气，陆辞脱下来扔进洗衣机，倚着大理石台面等热水管出水。  
说实话，他没想到姜照眠会在绝对自由的情境下，乖乖藏进这样破败简陋的屋子。  
这并不是姜家的小少爷该来的地方，陆辞甚至没对他用任何心思，可是姜照眠到现在还没有离开。  
他显然无法适应城江港的生活节奏，照顾自己的手法也很笨拙。楼房的走廊崎岖不平，老旧的木板烂成黑乎乎一团，灯坏了，看不清脚下，姜照眠经常被绊倒，膝盖的破皮永远好不全，消毒的药水接触血肉，痛得狠了，久而久之连门都不敢再出。可身上依旧会莫名其妙出现各式各样的擦伤，蹭出来的青紫大片大片布满瓷白的皮肤，另一些则是刀具割出的口子。他很少哭，怕他嫌自己事多赶自己走，摔疼了也不过揉揉眼睛，把那点泪水搓进湿漉漉的睫毛。  
陆辞走出浴室时姜照眠已经丢下了手柄，从绒软的小毯子里钻出来，张开胳膊想他抱。  
陆辞今晚难得顺他的意，上了床把人拢进怀里，姜照眠身上一股奶香味，大概刚喝完牛奶没多久。  
那夜失败的引诱让人学乖了点，姜照眠有些困，眼皮耷拉，低头把手放到他掌心，小幅度地蹭蹭他，“哥哥你明天是不是放假？”  
他记得陆辞似乎隔三天会休息一次。  
“嗯。”陆辞关掉电视，房间彻底黑下来，怀里的Omega缩了下，他捏了捏对方软绵的指头，“要不要出去玩？”  
姜照眠摇摇脑袋。  
他这几天兴致一直不高，人也越来越蔫，总是昏昏沉沉没什么精神。陆辞撩了眼床头柜上的白色小瓶，漫不经意地问：“怎么了？”  
“冷。”姜照眠转过身，搂住他的脖子，带了点模糊的鼻音，恹恹的，“哪里都不想去。”  
药快吃到底，医生开了一年的量，他不敢跟人说，一片药掰成四瓣吃，难受的时候躲起来抹眼泪，情绪一日日低落下去，畏寒又倦怠，忍得好辛苦。  
陆辞探进他的衣服下摆，手指抵过滑腻的皮肤，慢慢摸着那个浅浅的腰窝，像在抚弄一只猫，“之前不是很怕被关起来吗？”治疗室里还要说谢谢他。  
T恤被拉上半截，半遮半掩地露出赤裸的背，姜照眠却没什么反应，歪歪头，白生生的两条细腿缠着他腰，像是累了，说话很慢，“可是我想和你待在一起，我好喜欢你。”他向来不吝于表达这些，顿了顿，不知道想起幼时听过的哪几桩淫乱秘闻，一派天真地问：“我可不可以被你锁在床上？”  
抱着他的人停下了动作。  
姜照眠完全不理解自己话里的意思，迷迷糊糊地贴上去，还要往下说：“这里很好，永远在这里就好了。”  
就算没有标记，这间屋子里的陆辞也只属于他，在经历漫长的沮丧、难过、嫉妒、怨恨之后，姜照眠来到了一个新的‘治疗室’，他不愿意放手。  
“永远在这里…”陆辞似乎轻轻笑了一声，“你妈妈很爱你吧。”  
姜照眠罕见地沉默了一会，顿了顿，才说：“她的爱分给好多人好多东西，我不要她爱我。”  
时间是伟大的魔法师，记忆中关于那次绑架的部分已经斑驳不堪，前因却日益清晰，也许在更早以前，他就明白自己和江窈的母子情分比寻常人的要特殊，或者说畸形怪异也不为过。  
他有些犹豫，不知道该不该说出这段泛善可陈的往事，全世界只有陆辞能让他坦诚，可姜照眠心里不觉得那有多重要。


	13. 十三章

屋外的雨渐渐停下来，层叠的风撞上几方窗户，交接处不算牢固，有两声太过尖锐，Omega被吓得一抖，埋在他颈窝的小脸偏了偏，害怕地去看黑魆魆的窗。  
房间温度太高，待久了有种近乎头昏脑胀的闷热感。陆辞伸手拿过遥控器关掉空调，半低着头望向他微翘的鼻尖。  
姜照眠的孱弱在此之前更像虚无缥缈的概念，跟健康的同龄人相比好像也没有多大区别——无非是不间断的服药、差劲的体质和耐力以及嫩生的长相与身体，然而一起生活过两个星期后，他总能在某些小地方意识到怀里的人的异常——三十摄氏度的暖风充溢这间十步就能走出头的屋子，姜照眠衣服遮掩下奶白漂亮的皮肤却永远腻滑又冰冷，摸上去像一条凉森森的蛇。  
他垂下眸，没有接刚才的话题，随口问：“你睡不睡？”  
姜照眠安安静静伏在陆辞肩头，白嫩的胳膊环紧他的腰，钝钝地像是没反应过来，过了一会才细声说：“不想睡。”  
其实他困得厉害，浓密的长睫在眼下投出一小片阴影，人已经撑不住。可是下午饶清发了消息过来，问他什么时候回家，年关在即，江窈终会回过神留意几位家庭成员，他能和陆辞相处的时间不剩几天了。  
床头柜上的手机亮了一瞬，随后微微暗下去，是沈浩，深夜十二点过后，那群狐朋狗友个个精神。  
陆辞按在他腰窝的手撤开，倒没有多想看那条消息，他很少能有持续的兴致，太过紧密的身体接触轻易就会让人觉得乏味。  
姜照眠觉察到Alpha的想法，蹙着眉，在他怀里窝得更深，可怜中又带了点蛮不讲理的娇气，“先不理他好不好？”  
陆辞没答他，语气平淡地让人下去，又开了一盏床头灯。  
另一头大概有急事，见他不回，干脆打来电话。  
手机焦躁地震动，姜照眠抿着唇坐在陆辞身边，被角搭在大腿，没挡严实。不甚明朗的暖黄光线朦朦地笼着他，棉料的领口几下折腾就被扯松，半个肩膀小而润，白得像瓷，又透着纸样的单薄，一件家居服垮成这样，穿了还不如不穿。  
陆辞挂掉来电，拨冗看了眼信息。齐嘉昨天刚失恋，约他们去酒吧，沈浩一向咋唬，好几屏的对话框，仿佛天塌了等他去补。  
离了善咸街半个月，他作息调整回来，懒得再陷旧日泥潭，手机关机，一条都没回。

Alpha的信息素压得极低，怀抱之外几乎闻不到，后颈没了安抚，一浪一浪地烧起来，姜照眠唇色发白，怔忡地闭了闭眼。他意识模糊，像阳光底下浮动的旧灰尘，轻飘断续，不上不下吊着。先前吃的遏制药物剂量远超正常值，现在骤然停了大半，他染上毒瘾，陆辞态度又时好时坏没个定数，由着人半死不活，不知道要受多少折磨。  
男生上身倾过去按灭了灯，那声‘咔嗒’的响动在姜照眠耳边炸起来，漆墨的黑像潮水上涌，重新裹了他回去。  
姜照眠垂着脑袋，细嫩的手指虚握着他手腕，突然觉得无力，陆辞似乎天生就有快速抽离的能力，离开一个环境断掉几种联系。他想起对方英挺清隽的眉目，从前肯定也有人像他一样缠过他，或许只要长得好看，陆辞也是这样的不拒绝。  
姜照眠被杂乱的念头逼到无所适从，身上一阵冷一阵热，他喘了会气，茫然地看着自己的爪子，眼睛里水气氤氲，盛满了泪，要哭不哭的，“我好难过啊哥。”  
他委屈得快要碎了，像行走在四面空荡的梦境，铺天盖地的雾，怎样都求不到生路。对方迟迟不说话，半晌，抽走了那只骨节分明的手，腺体反应比想象中剧烈，刺痛的电流窜过脑海，一霎的白，姜照眠呼吸猛地乱了，慌得指尖发颤。

Omega的无措无异于一针兴奋剂，陆辞舌尖抵了抵上颚，视线掠过他赤裸的肩颈，半眯着眼打量那张低垂的小脸。  
屋外的雨又下起来，淅淅沥沥，一如半年前的宝州医院，那间肃穆的治疗室二十五个摄像头不分昼夜地工作，另一端是密切关注的几十双眼睛。看不见的丝线绑住手脚，倘若姜照眠知道真相，绝不会爱上舞台上被操控的木偶。  
春节就在这两个星期，除了重高还死抓着学生不放，其他学校陆陆续续放了假，姜家总会觉察到端倪。他的身体糟得不能看，安抚的药和信息素都没有，如果不给一个较长效的临时标记，回去能熬二十四小时已经算极限。  
陆辞把他抱到腿上，虚着目光，睫羽微微垂下来，藏住潋滟的眼和点漆般的泪痣，低下头吻他毫无血色的唇，舌头探进虚软的牙关，搅出些许水声。  
姜照眠在他臂弯里迷迷糊糊地软成一团棉花，仰着脸被迫承受黏腻的亲热。橙花和薄荷的味道交缠着灌进肺根，他已经习惯了突如其来的安抚，搂着Alpha的脖子开始啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪，哽咽着叫他老公。

房间阴暗潮湿，高窄的窗户外大雨瓢泼。这栋楼房颓败而破旧，走廊两道的墙面水泥脱落，露出斑驳的红砖，木质地板东一角西一角地塌陷，城江港被与生俱来的贫困弄得捉襟见肘，人人都像紧绷的弦，江窈大概永远猜不到她的宝贝儿子会在这种不见天光的地方给出第一次。  
陆辞笑了下，手扣着他毛茸茸的后脑，将人按进怀中，凑过去咬那片薄透的耳垂，含在嘴里舔够了，再低声哄他：“待会乖一点，这里隔音不好。”  
姜照眠呆愣愣地，那几个字明明都听得清，连在一起却不知道是什么意思，拧起眉微微后退，泪眼迷蒙地盯住他，思索了一会还是不懂，偏过头轻轻唔了声，又把自己埋进他怀里。

怀里的Omega瘦得可怜，浑身上下却是软的。靠近股间的脊骨微微下凹，陷出小小的弧度，单薄的腰线让被子掐断了，陆辞的手探进他嫩白的两腿之间，沿着内裤边缘往里摸。  
那地方从未被人碰过，对方玩弄的手法又低劣，股间被捏得惨兮兮，密麻的痛感来得迅速而强烈，等蔓到尾椎，渐渐演变成陌生的涩痒，像有蚂蚁啃噬骨髓。  
腰肢酸胀胀地坠，姜照眠攒着眉，轻轻唔了一声，抱着他脖子的细滑胳膊不自觉拢紧，慢慢意识到什么，窝在他怀里的身子颤了颤，抬起脸，薄透的耳朵尖红得滴血，小声说：“哥，药…我去拿药。”  
腺体太不稳定，像座随时爆发的活火山，他没有经验，生怕自己承受不住，中途崩溃发疯。  
“不吃了。”陆辞另一只手蹭过他细弱的后颈，在他殷红的唇边落下一个干燥的吻，外头的雨澌澌地下着，后半句话模糊而低哑，“我比它们管用。”  
姜照眠对他有天然的信任，藏在话语背后的某些隐晦事实被刻意忽略——药量锐减后的白天连吸入的空气都像滚烫的岩浆，他没有想过或许陆辞并非不知情，更不知道可能自己努力忍耐折磨的同时，有人正在冷眼旁观他的痛苦。那双漂亮的圆眼睛眨了眨，咬着指头乖乖点点头，想要倒回他肩窝。  
不设防的模样没换来什么温柔的对待，陆辞掐了掐他的脖颈，“坐直。”

内裤是来的转天到二十四小时便利店买的，姜照眠什么衣物都没带，城江港稍里点的地方打不到车，两个人转了几路公交才找到一家看起来干净点的店铺。绵料子轻，他又没什么耐心，粗粝的长指随意揉了几下前面的阴茎，掠过会阴，隔着内裤浅浅地戳刺臀眼的褶皱。  
布料搔过幼嫩的穴口，姜照眠肩膀瑟缩了下，抓着他手臂的爪子微微发抖，这种地步了还记得要听话，低着头咽了咽口水，把那点泪意忍了回去。  
不是发情期，里头紧得要命，陆辞试了一次就松开他。床头柜的第二层有瓶润滑，他往手上倒了点，拨开几乎成了一条线的布料，插入的过程很艰难，软肉含住修长的手指，吃得太死，不知道是推还是吞。  
指尖往里蹭，沿途像有无数张婴孩的小嘴不知疲倦地吮，陆辞被磨得火气，薄茧刮过肠壁，捅得深了些。  
“呜…”姜照眠挨不住那几记顶弄，又不敢躲，眼睛红了一圈，隐隐带出点泣音，“老公疼。”  
“疼啊？”陆辞笑着亲他湿漉漉的眼角，底下加了两根手指，幅度没变，“那怎么办？”  
对方的信息素让太阳穴发胀，姜照眠很多天没睡好觉，大脑充血，像有柄银白的钢刀在搅，冷冽的气息轻而易举慑住他，切断了部分传递痛觉的神经，但似乎也让人变得更加迟钝，嘴巴张得圆圆，迷迷糊糊地复述：“怎、怎么办…”他吸了吸鼻子，伸手抱住陆辞，急得要哭，“不知道，老公，我不知道。”  
陆辞摸到他的下身，性器早就翘了起来，顶端颤巍巍地吐出水。他笑了笑，把那根干净的东西覆在掌心揉搓，边随便编些话来哄：“肏进去就舒服了，贝贝忍一忍好不好？”  
是商量的语气，姜照眠不清楚有没有拒绝的余地，他也学不会抗拒，糯白的牙齿用力抵住下唇，后者没了血色，可怜地泛出青白的晕。讷讷地应着：“好、好。”  
“这么乖。”陆辞奖励似的低下头吻他，舌尖轻柔地舔了舔他的嘴唇，“别咬，待会出血了。”  
一场指奸，他一面在Omega体内摸索，一面给人手淫。绵密的甬道被揉开，姜照眠的敏感点生得浅，他很快按到小而凹的光滑表面，还没压下去，怀里的人就哭喘着叫出了声，“不要碰那里，好奇怪。”  
穴肉又紧又热，缠得更密。欲望像隔着玻璃罩的青蓝色火苗，陆辞下身硬得生疼，握住他的腰，脱掉裤子，手指抠弄他的马眼，想堵又不想堵的，“啧，那碰哪里？这里吗？”  
姜照眠小腹一紧，哽了哽，呜咽着在他手里射出来。突如其来的高潮让眼前一阵阵的黑，他被刺激得浑身哆嗦，软下去的性器冒出清液，又黏又滑。神志溃散成散沙，姜照眠缓不过来，湿透的衣服耸到胸口，赤裸白皙的两条腿绞紧陆辞精瘦的腰，仰着脑袋胡乱亲他清隽的侧脸，不停地叫哥哥。  
陆辞撩起他的T恤下摆，送到他嘴边，“叼好。”  
姜照眠听话地张开嘴，两排细白的牙咬住软塌塌的布料。  
陆辞埋到他胸前，森白的牙去磨硬挺的乳头，舌尖挑弄着，奇异陌生的触感让他又痛又爽，难耐地低哼，牙关轻颤，快要抿不住衣服。

润滑液糊得内外泥泞，陆辞抽离手指，后穴发出微弱的咕噜声，像是挽留。  
姜照眠睁圆了眼，迷惘地看他，T恤衣摆掉下来，无措的唔了声。  
陆辞单手抱起他，整个人压上去，额头抵着他额头，薄荷的味道萦绕鼻翼，低声哄他放松，握着自己的性器慢慢抵进去。  
还是不容易，穴口撑得几乎透明，姜照眠疼得抱住他的脖子，幼弱而漂亮的小脸淌满泪水，一句话开了个头就讲不下去，那根粗热的东西让他害怕，想哀求说不要了好痛，又馋没得到的标记。  
甬道紧窄，嘬得陆辞头皮发麻，嘶了一声，长驱直入地往里捅。他还有分寸，知道操太狠姜照眠回不过气，闭了闭眼，控制捣弄的频率，搅着他的舌头接吻。  
甬道被塞满，后穴饱胀胀的，又酸又麻，信息素强硬地让意识回笼，姜照眠哭得厉害，因为没力气，声音细弱得几乎听不到，断断续续地说：“老公，肚子、肚子要破了，呜…”他觉得自己要坏了，陆辞显然骗了自己，现在比扩张时还要难捱百倍，仿佛有什么东西把身体剖开，撕裂般的痛让呼吸都困难。  
“没有破。”陆辞拨开他湿淋淋的额发，指腹摩挲他白嫩的脸颊，身下的人瞳眸清澈柔软，有些失神，像透明的琥珀，诱哄道：“一会就不疼了，贝贝不怕。”

姜照眠两条腿勾着他的腰，随着顶弄上下地颤，这个姿势进得深，敏感点每次都会被蹭过，艷色的穴口被操软一点，吞吐地没有那么费力。  
白沫状的润滑黏在股缝，陆辞抚到他纤瘦的脊背，软绵的皮肉上覆一层密密的细汗。姜照眠是热的，面色酡红，像放在腾腾的蒸笼里蒸，可是那些水珠摸上去依旧泛着凉意。  
Omega呜咽得那么可怜，苍白脆弱，像一只幼兽。他突然意识到，也许姜照眠这辈子都不会好了。  
但那和他又有什么关系？

姜照眠捂着眼睛挨了一会操，骚肿的肉穴渐渐适应，疼痛里夹着的快感一点点明晰，软下去的性器又慢慢硬了。  
陆辞把他抱在怀里，一边肏一边低头咬那两粒烂红的乳头。  
姜照眠被干得狠了，几根手指插在他黑沉的发间，哀哀地求饶：“轻一点，老公，太深了，痛。”  
他抖着手去摸那颗泪痣，陆辞乌郁郁的眼睛浓得像墨，他在里面看见小小的自己。  
只有自己。  
姜照眠视线氤氲，风声和雨声遥远而模糊，被完全占有的愉悦浮出水面，情欲浇透了他，开始一边抽噎一边要人亲。

空调关了几个钟头，这一带的楼房建造时就潦草，经了许多年，各项磨损，墙壁更加薄，存不住热。对面马路两道的灯刚修好，正是亮度最高的时候，留了条缝的窗帘透进几丝光，给屋子里伶仃的书柜桌椅铺了层惨白的影子，边角的线条冻得浆硬，暖流褪去，一切重新浸在霜寒的空气里。  
将近半年没做过，陆辞本来就不是什么克制的人，姜照眠又乖得不行，身子软，可以摆成任何姿势，随便哄两句就会听话，连哭都不敢大声。  
做到最后，玩的后入。姜照眠把潮红的小脸埋进枕头，细白的手指抓着枕面，射过几次的身子已经受不住，铃口传来针扎的刺痛，嗓子眼里都是水汪汪的泪，目光发散而没有焦距，麻木地承受一下下的撞击。  
T恤不知道什么时候脱在一旁，白皙漂亮的背落在陆辞眼里，青青紫紫，有吻痕也有掐痕，操进去的时候单薄的肩胛骨会微微耸起来，姜照眠的呻吟声又细又轻，像猫儿叫春。  
犬牙发痒，Alpha的本能卷住了他，契合度逼得人理智全无，男生轻呼了呼气，垂下眼，Omega的后颈光滑平嫩，腺体没有长全，连发泄的地方都没有。

唐意远五六岁的时候乐此不疲抓过许多或艳丽或寡淡的蝶类，他有心当宠物，然而一只只都活不过一天，经常死状诡异地飘在客厅的鱼缸里。  
他以为是家里的花猫作孽，和陆新瑶一起教训了它好几回。唐意远大概永远都不会知道，自己七岁的哥哥每晚都会倒出玻璃罐里的蝴蝶，剪短触角，捏着瘦长的腹部，仔细地把它们翅膀上漂亮的鳞片刮干净。  
厨房瓷白的水池子混了两块粘土，自来水哗啦啦地流，拌成黑糊糊的泥浆。他把奄奄一息的蝴蝶丢进去，看着它在湿重的泥浆里不停扑腾，一次次上浮，一次次下沉，终于不再动。  
隐秘的、自得的快乐。

身下那两片薄薄的肩胛骨和某些记忆重合。唐意远契而不舍地坚持半年后终于放弃，抓到它们并不容易，陆辞不会特意去找，他的喜好一直这样，对任何娱乐的前提都是不费事，有就玩，没有也不贪。  
现在他得到了新的。


	14. 十四章

城江港大部分辖区没做道路规划，逢年过节或碰上早晨的集市，来往公交陷在男女搅成的泥潭里，从前挡风玻璃往外看过去，一只只黝黑的头颅是密密缀在视网膜上的苍蝇。  
天像发了狠，雨没命地下，要把这里淹透。捱过八九点一波人潮，午后的街道空静，两侧商店还开着，年轻的售货员枕着堆满香烟的玻璃柜打盹。  
唐意远跳下肮脏的十四路公车，手里撑把楼下棋牌室顺来的女式伞。冰凉的伞柄搭着肩膀，伞面张开挡在头顶，边上缝了圈蕾丝的裙摆，扑湿了，软塌塌垂下来。  
他那几根毛半年没补，褪去大半，和原本的金黄底色混出橙红，躲在鸭蛋青的绦纶布下，衬得有几分滑稽。  
饱饱的雨点往地上泼，水坑荡起一波接一波的涟漪，公交在滔滔的白里摇摇晃晃走了，轮胎卷了泥点子甩上车身，又被哗哗冲掉，流下污黑的浆。  
唐意远裤脚也溅上不少，一面弯下腰揩去渍迹，一面点亮手机屏幕看记在备忘录里的门牌号，嘴里念着数字，脖子动来动去，带着一双眼睛四下地找。他想求陆辞回家，唐志勇跟麻将桌胶在一块，几年都分不开。一个没有年味的春节，他只剩这一个哥哥可以取暖。

沿路的梧桐光秃秃掉完了叶，颓败的枝桠割开雾蒙的天，底下挤着四个敞着口的暗绿垃圾桶，浓腥的水溢出来，让雨稀释过，离远几米就闻不太到。  
前头是楼房，中间隔了道‘河’，一脚踩下去积水能到膝盖。叠起来的两层砖原本颜色鲜亮，水浸太久，那红一点点沉郁下去，变得又重又深，像干了的褐色的血，唐意远踩着它们上了岸，地板生满了霉苔，滑溜溜地吃不住脚，他扶着墙，收掉伞抖了抖，攥在手里。  
铁门生锈，酸涩的关节吱嘎吱嘎地响，唐意远用力拉开。工作日的白天，楼道里静得没人声，摸到三楼，走廊的木板东塌一块西烂一块，城江港厮混大的小孩对此早驾轻就熟，一路过去，停在右数第三间。  
门上画了简笔小人，寥寥几根线条，勾出一个快咧到耳根的笑脸。唐意远盯着看了半晌，吐出一口气，抬手敲了敲门。

房间拉着帘子，暗得像黄昏，昨天晚上开窗散过味道，还留有很淡的雨腥气。换下来的床单被套揉成球堆在脏衣篓，姜照眠烧得浑身滚烫，蜷在他怀里，像拥了一团火，裸露在外的皮肤又像摸着块冰似的扎手。  
叩门声不依不饶，陆辞拧了拧眉心，才动了一下，抱着的人又缠紧了他，委屈巴巴地瘪瘪嘴，也不说话，只啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。  
其实很容易推开。姜照眠昏沉了几日，骨头被抽个干净，软得像白棉花，一碰就哆嗦。喂他喝水，杯子塞到手里都握不住，哭倒会哭，不过一点声不出，让人肏狠了才捂着肚子哀哀地说一句疼。  
一天两夜的假期几乎都花在床上，他没带套，更任由姜照眠卷入情欲的深涡，大量信息素灌进本该紧闭的生殖腔，越过了Omega承受的阈值。  
腺体并发症让姜照眠整日处于半昏迷的状态，难得清醒的时间里，陆辞但凡露出一点抗拒的意思，还没开口，怀里的人就已经垂下脑袋，拿白细的手腕擦眼泪，难受得像是要碎了。

陆辞按在他腰上的手微顿，收了力，把人抱到腿上，半低下头，舔着他的唇瓣亲了亲，缓着语气哄他听话。  
“不要。”姜照眠迷迷糊糊地摇头，鬈曲的乌发汗湿地黏在额间，“哥哥，我不喝牛奶，我们不管他好不好，好烦。”  
敲了这么多下，怎么可能是那个长相憨厚的中年男人。陆辞似笑非笑地不吭声，他自己也像慢慢明白过来，知道对方觉得腻歪，心头一冷，嗫嚅着撤下手，乖乖爬了下来。

门开了，唐意远咽了咽喉咙。大雨麻淋，下得密，在风里像一面面的白烟，东歪西倒地转，身后的铁栏杆晃动得厉害，不免疑心它下一秒是不是就会砸到楼下空地或走廊，他后背全湿透了，伞尖底下滩了一地水，像个狼狈的离家出走失败的孩子。  
温暖洁净的空气扑到脸上，他哥哥穿了件白T恤，身子一半在明处一半在暗处，头发乱糟糟的，落到光里也是一种很内敛的黑，脸上没什么表情，似乎对这次突兀的会面并不意外。  
他张了张嘴，突然觉得陌生，一句‘陆辞’卡在嗓子眼叫不出来，明明五官都熟悉，隔几个月却像经了数年。唐意远迟疑地停顿了下，扯出一个不算好看的笑，鬼使神差搬出陆新瑶，“我自己找来的，妈妈留下的日记…”  
“进来吧，伞放外边。”陆辞打断他，等人跨到屋里，咔哒一下关上门。

眼前太暗，唐意远看不清，抵着坚硬的门板，接过陆辞递过来的毛巾胡乱擦了几下头，一个心慌的猜测堵在胸口，让他快要呼吸不过来。  
那个家里唯一的联系死了，每个人都没有回去的理由。  
唐意远做了选择，决心靠自己去抓。他闭了闭眼，单刀直入往下走，“哥我想好了，你要是真的不回去过年，我也不走了，就留这儿陪你。”  
“不用。”陆辞抬眸瞥他一瞥，厌烦的情绪很快闪过去，“你下次再来，我也不会开门。”  
“为什么？”唐意远愣了愣，指甲掐到肉里，出了血也不觉得疼。裤脚沉甸甸地滴着水，冷意钻到心里去，他低下头，弓着背，脚不住地往后缩，想到什么，从胸腔里慌乱扒拉出几句话，说到最后甚至带了哭腔，“我知道了，你还怨我…可那是她自己要死的！做错的不是我，哥，做错的不是我啊。”  
陆辞按开床头灯，“你做没做错都和我没关系。”  
“那你就非要这么对我？！”唐意远被明亮的光线刺得扭过脸，他变过声了，可调子依旧尖得像锐物刮过黑板，听得人牙酸。  
没人说话，剧烈情绪起伏后，他终于想起陆辞不喜欢吵架，深呼吸几次，勉强还恃住心绪，过了一会才转过来，揣着满肚可怜要装，然而视线移到床上，脑袋里轰一声，一下哑了火。  
姜照眠抱着枕头，裹在米白的小毯子里，脸上的酡红还没散，乌溜溜的眼睛锁住他，不知道看了多久。

陆辞背对他们，在冰箱的冷藏室里拿东西。Omega见他望过来，勾了勾嘴角，露出一个讥讽的笑。  
唐意远站在原地，两条腿灌了水泥，他意识到其实姜照眠的恨不比他的少，AO的占有欲是最脏的本能，与生俱来的罪。  
冰箱门合上，陆辞掉转身，姜照眠蹭到床沿，瞄到他手里的东西，抿了下唇，“痛，不喜欢。”  
陆辞拆开一次性的无菌注射器，“最后一针。”  
打完就要回家，姜照眠绞着被角不搭腔。  
“手。”  
姜照眠看他一眼，不情不愿地伸出白嫩的胳膊。  
陆辞指尖摸上他肘窝，找了下静脉位置，扎完止血带，一手固定住，针头抵着推进去。

吸尽药液的小瓶放在床头柜，唐意远视力不弱，眯起眼去看，是普通的镇定剂。小诊所开出的药单里的常客，疗效粗糙而猛烈，对机体的刺激性大，有几率出现的副作用往往不可逆，跟宝州医院精确配置的几盒口服药天壤之别。  
他一阵颤麻，扑上去扯陆辞的胳膊，急促地说：“哥！你疯了？”  
针筒早就空了，陆辞侧过身避开他，把东西丢进垃圾桶，眼皮撩了下，“又怎么了？”  
唐意远不可置信看着他哥：“你给他打这个，万一出事了有命赔吗？”  
诊所里第一次注射这种药的小孩能鬼哭狼嚎一个上午，四五十的男人也有受不住掉几滴泪的，他没想到陆辞就这样让姜照眠活生生熬了下来，喉咙一紧，连血都要凉了。  
“死不了。”陆辞一只手喝水，另只手轻轻按着姜照眠的唇角，Omega张了张嘴，不自觉要去舔，殷红的舌尖与雪白的虎牙一闪而过。他微微避开，姜照眠像是急了，睁大眼看他。  
“碰了药还没洗，不嫌苦？”陆辞掰过他的小脸，抵着酒窝的位置摩挲了会，又移到下巴，指腹缓缓地蹭，像在拨弄一只猫。  
粗糙的薄茧刮过皮肤，激起又痛又麻的快感，姜照眠蹙着眉低低喘息，他被彻底干透了，一点轻微的刺激就能逼得他绞紧双腿。

大雨噼里啪啦打在玻璃窗，晕出一个个青钱大的圆，那股泥土的腥气全扑上来，唐意远几欲作呕，猩红的眼死死盯着显然情动得不正常的姜照眠，一开口问的却是他哥哥：“你标记他了？”他闻不到房间里任何一个人的信息素，像有一道看不见的墙挡在中间，挤压得人呼吸困难，他快要待不下去了。  
“没有。”陆辞放下水，拿起抽屉里的手机，划了几下屏幕，“去洗个澡，把衣服换了。”  
唐意远怔住，欣喜还没来得及涌上心头，又听到他平淡的说：“待会沈浩接你回去。”  
“我不走。”  
“那别洗了，七点还有公交，你现在出门。”陆辞按灭手机。  
“为什么他能留下来我不能？”唐意远突然指向姜照眠，扭过头，咬着牙一字一句地质问：“就因为他能给你操？”

门轻轻磕上，男生返身落锁。  
姜照眠一骨碌跳下床，撑着发软的两条腿，走了几步撞到他身上，黏着他的背，“哥哥。”  
陆辞刚从外面回来，外套带着潮湿的水气，转过来把人拢到怀里，“嗯？”  
Omega埋在他颈窝，乌龟似地躲起来，小声说：“好久。”  
他送唐意远下楼，姜照眠等得眼圈通红，一颗心像放在油锅，两面煎得兹啦兹啦响，生怕血缘绑住两个人，Alpha再也不回来。  
“才几分钟。”陆辞抱着他往回走。  
姜照眠唔了声，安分没一会，又去蹭他的下身，糯糯叫了句老公，顿了顿，凑过小脸，湿软的舌头一下下舔他的喉结，咽下黏腻而破碎的呻吟。  
陆辞扒掉他的裤子，两根手指探进翕张的嫣红小洞，穴口早就被肏熟，甬道又软又热，稍微一搅动就发出些让人面红耳赤的水声。  
他掠过床尾。姜照眠两条腿缠紧他肌理分明的腰身，手臂环着他脖子。那几根长指模仿性交的抽插，亵妧一般在敏感的后穴进出，Omega难耐地亲他下巴，“嗯…哥哥，床…”  
“在这里做好不好？”陆辞带他到窗前，天暗下来，外面是大雨滂沱的深蓝的夜，“不然你晚上没地儿睡。”

玻璃冰凉地抵上脊背，姜照眠被刺激得一抖，拼命往他怀里缩。手指拿了出去，换上粗热的阴茎，浅浅地插着，层层的软肉绞死了那根东西，又被一下肏到底。他不住地颤栗，玻璃窗在背后森森地泛着寒气，后穴吃不下Alpha的性器，胀痛得难受，一身细汗。  
陆辞俯下身亲他，舌头在口腔里搅，含混地哄：“夹轻点贝贝，听话，不疼的。”  
姜照眠仰着脸，哭喘着承受对方凶狠而急促的顶弄，透明的口涎不受控地顺着嫣红唇角淌下来，甬道被肏得筋挛，膝盖哆哆嗦嗦地抖，一双白皙的腿像煮烂的面条，他几乎就要跪下去。  
陆辞把人捞回怀里，按着他的脑袋，下身抽出一点，又用力蹭着敏感点捅进去。  
不是发情期，Omega重新闭合的生殖腔幼嫩紧窄，他挺腰一记记地往里捣，顶端时不时蹭过入口，那天让人强行操开的恐惧再一次笼住了姜照眠，带来强烈的窒息感，攀着他肩膀的细白手指收紧，“不要碰那里…呜、我害怕，老公。”  
粗粝的手指一遍遍摸着他滑腻的后颈，陆辞抹去那张漂亮的小脸上湿漉漉的泪，顿了顿，“我不进去，乖。”

腺体和后穴传来熟悉的灭顶的快感，姜照眠被刺激到崩溃，后半程连神志都不太清醒，更不知道自己射过几次。  
陆辞抱他去浴室清洗完，又喂他喝了点东西，等关了灯，姜照眠窝在他怀里，呆了呆，才迷迷糊糊想起引诱的初衷，“明天…不回去。”  
陆辞抬腕看了眼手环，折腾完已经到凌晨两点，语气很淡，像是讲一个简单的事实：“可是他们今天就会来接你，十一点。”

“拖到现在才回去。”饶清傍晚在公寓接到人，夹着烟，敲了敲方向盘，“又和你妈妈吵架了？”  
姜照眠脸冲车窗，眼睛闭着，含混地应了一声。  
前面红灯，饶清按下车窗，手往外一伸，掸掉烟灰，“别和她闹，没意思，而且再怎么说都是为你好。”  
姜照眠没吭声，脑袋歪在座椅靠背，左边的耳机掉到肩膀，白色的小小一个，像落在毛衣上的雪粒子，他似乎懒得动，头都没转一下，慢慢抬了抬胳膊，摸了会，两根手指捏着它又带了回去。  
饶清扭过脸，视线停在他腺体处看了半晌，皱了皱眉。  
说不上什么奇怪。Omega蓬松的头发有点自然卷，露出一截白细的后颈，干净平滑，毫无任何啃咬的痕迹，可他总疑心自己在姜照眠身上闻到了一股隐隐的诡秘味道，像夏天把几颗劣质糖果和一根盐水棒冰同时攥在手里，日头猛烈，掌心很快化开一手鲜红的糖浆，混着淡白的冰水，淅淅沥沥从指缝往下滴，滩在晒软了的泊油路上，再掺进班上女孩经期时若有若无的血气，调成凉滋滋的被情欲浸透的腥甜。  
那不该是任何一个AO单独的信息素，姜照眠这段时间又鲜少露面，如果不是对方体质特殊，饶清几乎就要认定他已经被人彻底标记。

联盟世族有相互联姻的传统，他十四岁第一次见到姜家白生生的小少爷。激素报告已经出来，所有人都没料到后面还有一劫，长辈相互介绍时直接打趣说这是我家阿清的小Omega，双方家长则在旁心照不宣的微笑。  
隔着缭绕的檀烟，他在同龄玩伴善意的起哄声中故作镇定地抬眸望过去，分外瘦弱的男孩沉默地站在那儿，精雕细琢的眉眼低垂，读不出心思的置身事外。  
真漂亮，刚分化成Alpha的饶清想，笑起来应该会更漂亮，因此他总在讨姜照眠的欢心，哪怕对方软弱可欺，躲在角落，像是永远都不会真正高兴一次。

高耸的铁门沉重而缓慢地拉开，建筑群的外墙漆成粉白，几处线条在混沌的天色下异常利落规整，离得近了才觉得影沉沉的。  
两侧花圃里有佣人在弯腰修建残败的枝桠，雨停了，扑过来的风又冷又润，饱饱得吸满了水气。饶清把钥匙扔给司机，踩上一级石阶，突兀地问：“眠眠，你没谈恋爱吧？”  
身边的人不说话，过了会才抿着唇摇了摇头。  
别墅里烧着地暖，江窈喜阔，一楼的穹顶又高又远，水晶灯密密地坠下来，光线黄澄澄的，给地砖镀上一层暗金。四周空空落落，半点人气都留不住，姜照眠不适地蹙眉，脱掉外套，递给迎上来的王姨。  
“放假了也不知道回来。”王姨守了他几年，比别人亲近不少，将衣服挽在手里，上下打量半晌，有些心疼地怨道：“瘦成这样。”  
“没瘦。”姜照眠走到楼梯，手握着温热的木质扶手，想了想，转过脑袋，小声说：“以后不想回来了。”  
他这话没头没尾的，王姨一愣，继而骂他：“当着面呢就开始胡说八道，这么大个人讲话不过脑子，还不想回家，小祖宗，你不姓姜啦？”  
姜照眠嘀咕了句什么，掉过身子，自顾自上楼。饶清一开始也没反应过来，下意识想追，又被人叫住。  
“饶少爷。”走廊出来的管家做了个‘请’的手势，毕恭毕敬道：“夫人在小厅。”

二楼铺着厚绒的地毯，姜照眠掠过自己房间，停在一间朱红的门前，屈起手指叩了叩。  
“进来。”  
锁芯咔哒一声解开，他推门进去。屋里点着香，姜绮刚洗完澡，懒洋洋倚在小客厅的软皮沙发，身上一件白绸的吊带睡裙，露出大片锁骨，两条修长的腿伸直了搭在沙发另一端，开衩的裙摆只掩到腿根。  
他开口：“姐姐。”  
“哪儿疯去了。”姜绮揩平裙子坐起来，收了腿放回地板，把人拉到自己身边，狭长的凤眼一眯，“家都不爱待了。”  
她生了张美艳绝伦的脸，纤眉笑眼，跟父母都不同，倒隔代像了祖母，很受长辈的宠。  
“妈妈有没有问？”  
“前几天早餐提过一次，我替你瞒了。”姜绮托着下巴颏，拧了把姜照眠软绵绵的脸蛋，“怎么，回家不开心？”  
“没有。”姜照眠忍住想避开的冲动，咽了下喉咙，乌沉的大黑眼睛一眨不眨地看她。  
姜绮噗嗤一笑，伸手把他毛茸茸的脑袋揉得乱糟糟，俯身从茶几底下拿出一份普通的纸质信封，“卡在里头，我看了看，也没几个钱，你拿去玩玩可以，要真有急事还是得跟家里说，它顶不了什么用。”  
“嗯。”姜照眠掂了掂它，拽在手里，站起来郑重其事地道了声谢。

今天宴会散得早，江窈裹了条披肩，倒在藤椅里养神。光也暗，临墙的黑釉案几供着铜鎏金的小佛像，白檀的烟气一缕接一缕，熏得屋子里雾沌沌的。  
饶清站到她跟前，“干妈。”  
“坐吧。”她胳膊肘抵着藤编的扶手，青葱似的指尖点在腮上，“没别的事儿，眠眠生病我也忙，想起来好久没见过你，恰好你又今天过来，才想着叫进来说说话，其实这些年也多亏了你。”  
“应该的，妈也交代我多照顾点弟弟。”饶清看不太清她的表情，斟酌着，问：“眠眠的病好点了吗？”  
“还弟弟呐？”江窈笑起来，两家人几天前已经商议完细节，她猜想饶清多半还不知道，也不顾忌，“难为你等，过几个月他身体稳定了，你们先把事情订下来。”


	15. 十五章（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个世界最坏罪名  
> 叫太易动情

春节过得并不爽利。  
宝州做了次检查，江窈处理突发情况没跟着。镇定剂不知道有没有代谢干净，小少爷扯了几个谎，能赖就赖，潦潦草草一通下来，发到他妈妈手里的报告只剩腺体比预期发育得快、激素分泌稳定之类的废话。  
医生加了几样复方制剂，抑制用的药丸却没再给，姜照眠不敢开口要，Alpha的信息素如同鸦片，被短暂喂饱后能安稳一段时间，可随着临时标记一天天变淡，日益稀薄的效用顶多不让人饿死，撑过不适期的机体又开始食髓知味。  
饶清婚约伴身，在长辈默许下来姜家的次数超了往常一大截，大概有所察觉，经常有意无意地守着人。他钻不了空子，难得发了几通脾气，一天到晚躲在房间，谁也不肯见。  
大家全以为姜照眠迟到多年的青春期终于跟渐渐成熟的腺体同步，性子变坏也当好事，没人知道他整夜整夜的睡不着，一张小脸埋进枕头，因为熬不过去，几根指头咬得通红，拿着手机一边小声哭一边叫老公。  
牵手、拥抱甚至亲吻都已经救不了他了，灌入生殖腔的精液在某种程度上几乎毁了姜照眠，又或许陆辞操进去的时候根本没想给怀里的Omega留一条活路。

年后没几天，二中火急火燎开了学，前一晚饶清特地到姜家找他，想好好说会话。  
管家领他到偏厅，底下刚开饭，江窈约了几个姐妹在外头，诺大的长桌尽头单单坐了个姜绮，慢条斯理地切牛舌。  
斜对面的餐具还没来得及收，圆齿的骨瓷盘摆着两个生菜卷，淋了红紫的虾酱，咬过两口扔在那儿。一旁的汤匙沾了乳白的奶油浮沫，往餐布上划了条大剌剌的渍迹。  
“绮姐姐。”饶清垂眸，眼风不动声色地扫了一圈，语气不自觉沉了沉，“眠眠出去玩了？”  
他一直相当尊重姜照眠的个人空间，可是对方的排斥就要写在脸上，事态脱离掌控的危机感越来越强烈，饶清难免焦躁，试探次数太多，一来二去反而惹得姜照眠更加反感。  
姜绮呷了口青梅酒，也不拿正眼望他一望，等咽下去了，支着手肘拨了拨玻璃小碗里酒浸的梅子，冲残席努努嘴，似笑非笑的，“在家呢。坐下没几分钟，手机一响就走了，骂他赶着投胎都来不及。”

她揿铃让管家带客人上二楼。整栋别墅格局一致，房间里的小客厅摆了一桌子画，卧室的门虚掩着，姜照眠蜷在被窝，缩成又圆又小的一团，像只躲起来过冬的松鼠。  
屋子没什么家具，落地窗前的懒人沙发上堆着乱七八糟的颜料管，饶清到阳台搬了把红棕的高背椅，坐下来，膝盖挨着床沿，叫了他一声：“钻出来透透气，捂里面不难受啊？”  
“唔…”姜照眠动了下，隔一层东西，传出来的鼻音有些糯，闷闷的，良久才露出半个脑袋。乌黑的头发里冒俩白嫩的耳朵尖，隐隐还戴了耳机。扒拉着被角，魇在梦里反应不过来似的，又倦又恹，也不说话。  
距离拉近饶清才看清他眼角霁红，以为对方发了烧，伸手想去碰他的额头试温，“怎么了？是不是不舒服？”  
温热的气息快要扑到脸上，姜照眠像是突然回了神，偏过头避开，抽着气儿说：“没有不舒服。”  
饶清怔忡，还想说什么，又被他生硬地打断，“你有什么要紧的事吗？没有的话我想先休息了。”

门啪一声合上，朋友的背影没入拐角，已经走远。姜照眠捂着眼睛，低低喘了喘，一掌心的黏黏的汗，渗进睫毛根部，咸涩的刺疼，他拿手背搓了搓，细声说：“哥哥。”  
微烫的手机屏幕贴着脸颊，耳机里半晌没人应，静得他发毛，以为对方不要自己了，心口一下绞紧，眼泪大颗地涌，哭腔浓重地又唤：“老公。”  
隔了几分钟，陆辞才有些心不在焉地开口：“在打游戏。”声音透着失真的少年感，大概刚睡醒，哑得厉害，也像觉得无聊——他的语气太容易在不经意间带出兴味索然。  
姜照眠倏地放松下来，极小声地道歉：“他走了，对不起老公，我、我忘记关门。”  
在家那么多天陆辞第一次回了条消息，他手脚热胀，步子都虚了，怎么忍得住。餐厅匆匆丢下喝了几口的汤，只想到房间撒娇撒痴，缠着自己的Alpha通电话，结果太急连锁都忘了落。  
陆辞没答他。天色暗下来，洋洋洒洒飘着的是雪，像一蓬蓬柳絮，姜照眠在指缝里看了看，跟人乖乖报告：“下雪了。”又阖上眼，小脸潮红，长卷的睫毛乱糟糟糊成一片，可怜得要命，“湿了，哥哥，好难受。”  
饶清来的时候他正被陆辞哄骗着自渎，被打断的性高潮堵在小腹，情欲杀得人牙软，可现在对方不开口他压根不敢去碰。

“湿了就脱了。”  
姜照眠点点头，又想起他看不到，补了句‘嗯’。爪子伸到裤子里，一点点扯掉黏哒哒的内裤。敏感的顶端蹭过布料，刺激得他绷紧腰，足弓都绞出一个弧，圆润的脚趾蜷缩起来，撑不住了，哀哀地求他：“我想、想碰，我可不可以射。”  
“想射啊。”陆辞顿了顿，起了什么兴趣似的，“不摸的话，贝贝能射出来吗？试试好不好？”  
姜照眠懵了懵，旋即狠命摇头，好不容易止住了泪又哭出声，也不知道是不是吓的，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“不要试，弄不出来的，我怕。”  
他笑了下，没管Omega的拒绝，发过来一个视频请求。  
姜照眠抽咽着按了接通，陆辞关了摄像头，他只在屏幕里看见了无措的自己。  
“衣服耸上去，自己揉揉后面，怕什么，又坏不了。”  
臀缝让性器的清液涂得一片粘腻，他委屈地咬着唇，眼泪糊了一脸。穴口太紧，姜照眠压住羞耻感，慢慢地戳了戳，软肉吃了个头就再也不给他往里。  
好难，之前怎么能吞下那么大的东西，他泪眼迷朦，猫儿似的，本能地求救，“陆辞，痛。”  
“乖，揉软了再插。”  


一股股热流汇到小腹，姜照眠下身硬得生疼，“不要了，进不去。嗯…玩别的给你看好不好老公？”  
陆辞没说话，他就迷迷糊糊去抠弄粉嫩的乳粒，哭得一抽一抽，指尖轻轻抵着翕动的穴口，居然也捅入了一截。  
被子底下的光景淫乱到不能看。宽松的睡裤垂下来，埋住赤裸的足踝，湿淋淋的内裤褪到膝盖窝，毛绒玩偶紧紧夹在腿心，一下下蹭着难耐的性器。他的手在衣服里掐着硬如石子的乳头，小小一粒早被玩到烂红，不知道是肉嫩还是磨得太久，皮破了，灼灼的痛。  
快感什么时候来的姜照眠全然无意识，他胃里阵阵泛酸水，几根手指在小穴麻木地模仿性交的肏干，生理高潮如同烈火浇油，直直烧到心窝里。  
理智早就没有了，他却还是痒，薄薄一层皮肉底下像有无数只蠕动的幼虫，纾解不了的渴望。  
“想开学。”Omega过度使用的细弱嗓音哑得听不清，他已经流不出眼泪，“讨厌姓姜，讨厌这里。我、我好想你。”


	16. 十五章（下）

公寓每个星期有保姆过来打扫，姜照眠没见过她，也犯不着，只知道那一百多平米地方永远纤尘不染，像藏了个田螺姑娘。  
他回去把几样课本丢进行李箱，生活用品和换洗衣物早被王姨收拾妥当。开学之后住校，江窈碍于原先答应过，不好反悔，另一个当爹的一月里回不了几次家，没让琐事磨掉满心宠溺，自然什么都肯。  
整理完已经晚了，江窈不愿小儿子留在公寓——她总喜欢走这些虚假的表面程序，回到宅子快要十一点，乌漆嘛黑一栋别墅，一路上没见着人。管家带了歉意说夫人在偏厅，姜照眠没什么情绪波动，过去晃一眼，尽完礼数就上了楼。  
他睡不熟，醒的时候天刚麻麻亮，赤着足下床，磕开浴室的门，嘴里叼着两张药板，把当日份的冲剂粉末倒进洗漱台。  
管家细心，每日都要查药剂的量，姜照眠没办法一次性处理掉。断药已经有一段时间，人工合成物在95%契合度的信息素前完全不够看，除了治标不治本的抑制剂，别的东西早就没有任何用处。

附中要求上午八点报道，过一个假期，班上的同学重新长了张陌生的脸。他衔着吸管，一手虚握酸奶盒，一手拿湿巾擦干净整张桌面和两条椅子。几个学生隔大半个班级，抻长脖子张望过来，大概想不到第二学期还能见到这位少爷。  
天上下红雨陆辞都不一定能按时到校，姜照眠撇撇嘴，趴在桌子上画小人，脑袋枕着胳膊，隔一会就没什么精神地掀起眼皮看看门口。  
沈浩破天荒起了个大早，也是不念书的主，连包都没背一只，懒懒散散走向座位，瞟到他顺道打了声招呼：“回神了，小望夫石，作业写完没有？”  
姜照眠不怎么在意对方的调笑，头没抬，用软绵的鼻音有气无力地嗯了下。  
沈浩哪知道他寒假跟陆辞厮混了半个月，以为这家伙没精打采的原因是太久没和心上人见面，戏谑了几句，把鲜奶和一份生煎放到好友的桌洞里，往下瞄了眼，啧啧道：“连地都扫了，你老实说，陆辞是不是给你下了什么蛊？教教我行不行，老子快空窗一年了。”  
“教你也没用。”姜照眠嘀咕，“你丑。”  
“说谁呢，胆肥了啊？”沈浩一脚踢上凳腿，发难道：“陆陆不在没人护着你。”  
他吓唬人用的，暗里收了七分力，姜照眠头发丝都没动一下，捏着笔，转过脸，拿一个黑乎乎的后脑勺对着人，摆出一副不愿再交谈的谱。  
“你是块铁疙瘩转世吧？油泼不进，火烧不断。”相处百来天，沈浩多少了解他的脾性，恨恨开口。  
姜照眠不搭腔，他吃了个软钉子，骂骂咧咧坐回位置玩手机。

邹凝珍踩着铃声进教室，环顾一圈发现少几个人，查了查，带头的又是那位姓陆的活祖宗，可能气多了已经麻木，只干瞪了会眼，转而叫上一堆班委，吩咐起别的。  
开学日不上课，一天的任务轻，第二大组到总务处搬新书，其余的同学按例大扫除。  
陆辞进门的时候刚过十点，姜照眠拿着块藏青抹布认认真真地擦窗户，玻璃让他揩得发亮，连男生制式风衣上的简洁纹路都能得一清二楚。  
班里除了姜照眠空无一人，班主任发完书、监了几分钟工就回办公室喝茶了，学生躲懒，有样学样走了个干净。Omega丢下东西，欣喜地跑过去，仰着小脸，先小声叫了句老公，又乖乖地窝进他怀里，“抱抱。”  
陆辞一只手环过他单薄的肩膀，漫不经心地捏了捏嫩生生的耳朵尖，那片皮肉薄透，微微摩挲就能看到白里渗出剔透的红，像雪上落了血。  
气温还在降，远没有回暖的意思，他怀里有很重的寒气，姜照眠却被摸得浑身燥热，也不管这里是班级门口，拱着脑袋埋得更深了点，“嗯…你来得好晚。”  
“都没放学。”陆辞百无聊赖地玩了会，收回手把人扳开，抬腿朝座位走。  
他来拿寝室的钥匙。沈浩家离学校近，就在善咸街，为了好友剃头桃子一头热地非要住校，邹凝珍拗不过，又怕两个人凑一堆惹是生非，干脆从高三那边调了单人宿舍，钥匙先给了到得早的。  
姜照眠跟在后头，“我能不能跟你住一起？”  
上个学期末想起来顺手定下的事，他填申请表时姜照眠并不在，然而附中趁寒假新修了宿舍楼，闭只眼都明白是哪尊佛下的福祉。  
陆辞不置可否地转了转钥匙顶端的铁圈。寝室区每年都在加筑隔离墙，学校在这方面的管理一反常态地严格，其实也是为了保护相对弱势的Omega，某些时刻的Alpha控制不住本能——其中甚至包括早起或熟睡——而过于斑驳的信息素则会诱发另一性别的发情期。  
可姜照眠毫无影响，不完整的腺体使主人免于许多险境，他闻不到其他人的信息素，也不会有固定的发情期，从生理学上讲，他只是陆辞一个人的Omega。

空调出风口的热气吹得人发懵，姜照眠坐到桌子上，两条腿搭在高一阶的讲台，胳膊无力地搂着Alpha的脖颈，声音很轻，一种黏人的糯，“老公。”  
陆辞嗯了声，低下头和他接吻。粗粝的手指撩过嫩滑的脸颊，舌头轻易撬开了牙关，对方的津液带着牛奶的甜味。  
本来是个浅尝辄止的安抚，姜照眠没有被教过换气，风灌进喉咙口，分开后突然解除的窒息感让人剧烈咳嗽。  
陆辞拉开一点距离，姜照眠咳得麻了头皮，说不出话，只能伸出爪子拉着他的衣角摇头。  
“没走。”他说，坐下来把人抱到腿上，拢在怀里。  
姜照眠眼圈洇红，难受地倒在他颈窝，几根手指蜷起来放到他的掌心，像是累到了，动也不动，“我们待会可不可以去寝室，有东西给…”  
他剩下几个字还没讲完，就有人推门进来，一开始的脚步声并未刻意压低，但姜照眠迷迷糊糊，完全没有察觉。  
陆辞显然早听到了，那不是邹凝珍的高跟鞋碰击地面的声响。抱着的Omega分辨不出来，吓得一抖，像是不知道怎么办却又不肯下去。他抬眸望向门口，一手不在意地捂着姜照眠的脑袋，揉了揉。  
“陆…”项茜杵在原地，半截话梗在嗓子眼儿，脸和身子都是僵的，心脏咚咚直跳，恍惚中又带了些难以置信。  
陆辞摸了摸姜照眠的指节，抵着一层皮打转，“你说。”  
“意、意远转学了，他让我给你送封信。”项茜机械似地吐字，始终没敢走进来。手里的东西放在最近的座位，后退一步，将门重新关上，帆布鞋踩出了蹬蹬的声音，像在跑。

陆辞放下人，姜照眠咽了咽喉咙，心里咯噔一下，紧跟了几步，怯生生地叫：“哥哥…”  
对方没理他，四个大组拢共几米，很快走到头。说是信，其实不过薄薄一张纸，还是从化学课本撕下来的导言，见缝插针地缀满蝇头小字，他瞥了眼，没仔细看。  
姜照眠凑过去，像只猫似地小心翼翼观察他的神色。  
“你做的？”  
姜照眠目光闪躲起来，支吾了会，扭过脸，声如蚊呐：“这样你就不用看见他烦了。”顿了顿，又补充说：“交换一年就回来了，一中还是区重点。我没有害人。”  
陆辞不回去住，再等一年高中毕业，唐意远就不能像现在这样仗着血缘，对自己的哥哥纠缠不休。  
他的胆量无非来自陆辞的态度，对方没有说话，姜照眠惴惴不安，等了会还是没人出声，实在憋不住了，嗓音隐隐发抖：“你不喜欢的话，我再也不这样了。老公，我不是故意的，我以为你…”  
他淡淡道：“你以为什么？”  
姜照眠一怔，回过头去抓他的衣角，垂着脑袋，没敢往下说，小声求他：“我错了。哥哥，你抱抱我，我怕。”  
陆辞掐起他的下颚，强迫性地对视。那双乌溜溜的瞳眸蓄满了汪汪的泪，像泡在透明容器里的玻璃珠子。  
这么好看的眼睛，不用来哭可惜了。

宿舍被阿姨打扫过，留有一点灰尘味，光线雾沌沌的，如同黄昏。  
江窈打电话过来的时候，姜照眠正跪在陆辞膝间，张着嘴，殷红的舌头一点点舔过粗热的柱身。  
他阖着眼，睫毛湿淋淋地糊成一团，面色泛着不正常的酡红。因为没做过口活，再怎么努力也吃不完那根东西，只能吃力地含进冠头，蹙着眉吮吸。  
默认铃声响个不停，陆辞拿过来睨了眼来电显示  
Omega的口腔又湿又热，他笑了笑，有一下没一下地抚着对方的后颈，说：“贝贝。”  
姜照眠大脑浑沌，呆了一会才抬眸看他，嘴里被塞得严实，讲不了话，“唔？”  
陆辞把手机递到他眼前，“你妈妈的电话。”  
姜照眠瞳孔猛地收缩，短暂的理智让他想把嘴里的东西先吐出来，然而陆辞按着他的脑袋，反抗更像徒劳。  
他不住的哆嗦，酸涩的嘴巴含不住口水，从唇角淌下来，糟糕到不能看。  
下面好用多了。陆辞眼里有些好笑的神气，把人拽起来，三两下扒掉裤子，手指摸进内裤边缘，揉了几下慢慢捅到底。  
扩张得太粗糙，长指一根根地加。姜照眠缩在他怀里，太疼了，眼泪像一槽水决了口，止也止不了。一张小脸煞白，喉咙口火辣辣的，啜泣也破碎得不成样子，“老公，好胀，轻一点。”  
陆辞一手搂着他的腰，把人抱起来一点，硬胀的性器插了进去。  
甬道还没被操开，肠壁紧窄，软肉死死咬着，寸步难移的意思。他被吸得没了分寸，捣弄得频率太快，姜照眠一下哑了声，颤得厉害，半点声儿都哭不出来了。  
陆辞舔舐他没有血色的唇，指尖蹭着黏腻的股缝。穴口撑到极限，褶皱平了，怎么样都容不进别的东西，像是有些可惜，他慢慢亲去他的眼角的泪，分散对方注意力似的问：“之前说有东西给我，是什么，嗯？”  
大概慢慢适应了，姜照眠眼里有一瞬的清明，很快又被插得意识模糊。身子颠得没了知觉，腺体的痒意却慢慢平复下去。他埋进陆辞的肩膀，孱弱的手臂松松地抱住他，像马上就要环不住，好一会才能断断续续说出一句话，“在书包，呜、哥哥，慢一点，太重了，痛。”

是一张卡和一张画，卡里是另外两幅拍卖到的钱，画的都是他。


	17. 第十六章

午后三点，闹钟响起来，姜照眠抱着被子在床上翻了个身，脸冲墙，到枕头旁边摸到手机，迷迷糊糊关了，又阖着眼睡回去。  
暖气开得重，他一条腿搭在被面，松垮的寝衣耸到肩胛骨，瓷白的脊背满是青紫的掐痕吻痕。不节制的性爱让人终日昏沉，身体败得很快，但过程相比腺体的折磨要温和得多。  
躺得太久容易头疼，姜照眠半梦半醒地蹭了蹭枕头，懵了一会才揉着惺忪的眼睛慢慢爬起来。  
拖鞋不知道什么时候进了床底，东一只西一只，他光着脚踩到洁净的地上，慢吞吞走到靠窗的书桌旁，拉开外层的窗帘。  
冬季的阳光软塌无力，透过米白的薄纱，投在红得发黑的实木板，一浪浪的波纹浮动，整间屋子像埋进了深海。  
姜照眠被白亮的光线刺出了零星的泪，抬手搓了搓，睫毛沾湿了，眼白有些血丝，一条条横着，像新生的小蛇。他低着头朝门口走，那里立着一人高的金属储物柜，第二层里头是个小冰箱，弯腰拿一份冰格和半个柠檬，返身回到书桌，拉出椅子坐了下来。  
桌面干干净净，笔筒挨墙摆，几沓试卷册上压着游戏机。姜照眠垂着眼，拿一柄小水果刀把柠檬切片，丢进一只透明的玻璃杯，拎起桌角的冷水壶，冲了大半杯水。  
供暖太足，冰格一共二十四个凹槽，大多化出了水，他仔细地沿着边缘凿开，挖了四五块放到杯子里。冰块坠下去又浮上来，棱角被稍高的室温融平了，泡在水中像一颗颗圆润的珠子。  
姜照眠站起来，抽了纸巾清理桌面，把用剩的材料放回冰箱，又打开零食柜，拿了一盒糖渍橙皮饼干。  
椅面宽大，他两条腿盘在一起，如同打坐的小道士。裤管空了一截，布料松软，姜照眠侧过脸望向窗外出神，一只手搭在上头，指腹无意识地摩挲，另一只手握着那杯加冰的柠檬水，偶尔想起来了才送到唇边小口小口地啜。  
附中为高一高二的学生保留了双休，哪怕他缠得紧，陆辞待在寝室的时间依旧不长。楼下没几个人，寝室楼修缮时又额外加了隔音板，更加寂静。  
门嘎吱响了下，姜照眠有些迟钝，呆了好一会终于反应过来，回过头，认清来人，把杯子轻轻放到桌面，张开两条嫩白的胳膊，“哥哥抱。”  
陆辞咬着半支烟在玩手机，单手把人捞进怀里，自己坐到椅子上。  
他在篮球馆洗过澡，身上有很淡的冷香，像加了薄荷叶的冰镇橘子水，黑色的护腕还没摘，隔了薄薄一层寝衣，抵在Omega腰间的软肉上。  
白雾般的烟气刺鼻，姜照眠呛得难受，歪歪脑袋，黏到他肩窝动了动，不说话。  
陆辞有一下没一下地抚摸Omega起伏的单薄脊背，直到这具孱弱身体平复下来。他笑了笑，微凉的手指掐了掐姜照眠的后颈，迫使人仰起濡红的小脸，半低下头，舔着姜照眠温热的唇瓣，将那口烟渡了进去。  
姜照眠蓦地僵住，本能地抗拒，软舌伸了伸，想把口腔里作乱的舌头弄出去，却被他搅着含弄，这回连眼睛都红了大片，像只可怜兮兮的兔子，“老公，不要了。”  
好不容易分开，他无力地想去抓陆辞精瘦的手臂，白细的手指搭在黑色护腕上，慢慢摸了摸，觉得触感不对，又垂下脑袋，唔了声，轻轻替人解了下来。  
陆辞瞥了眼没拆封的饼干，掐灭烟头，隔空丢进墙角的垃圾桶。桌上有干净的长把匙勺，他搅几下柠檬水，自己呷了两口，又喂他，“中午吃了什么？”  
姜照眠乖顺地喝掉大半杯，两腮圆鼓鼓，摇摇头，含混地说：“没有吃。”顿了顿，咕噜一声把最后一点咽下去，补充说：“我不饿的。”  
“嗯。”陆辞语气很淡，漫不经心地开了盘游戏，没再说话。  
姜照眠被养得娇了些，不像从前怯懦。在他腿上移了移，倾身把橙皮饼干拿起来，刺啦一声撕开包装，捻了半块递上去，“哥哥。”  
陆辞没看他，微微张开嘴，吃掉后连带亲了亲他匀净的指尖。  
“它说是甜的…”姜照眠抿住唇，耳朵尖泛起红，把手指抽出来，盯着配料表研究，“好不好吃？”  
“还行。”  
他心满意足地蜷回他怀里，湿漉漉的指头塞到自己嘴里，眯起眼舔干净，又吞吞地尝了半盒，一嘴的饼干屑，想到什么，细声问：“我们什么时候去教室啊？”今天星期天，晚上有一节晚读三节自修。  
“不去了，有点事。”  
“好。”姜照眠含着勺子，点头，笑出两颗白糯的小虎牙，“这样可以晚点去食堂，不然人好多。”他讨厌拥挤，闷热腥臭，让人喘不过气。  
陆辞睨了眼，说：“你别跟着我。”  
“我…”他一双眼睛睁得溜圆，拒绝的话到了嗓子眼儿又咽掉，喉结滚了滚，到底没敢说。好不容易冒出来的那点精神一下瘪了，像被针戳破了的气球，蔫了吧唧的，“那晚上在不在？晚上回来好不好？我害怕，老公。”  
学期刚过一个月，陆辞去川台的次数少了许多，偶尔几次通宵也是在酒吧。姜照眠大部分时间都听话地待在学校，有一回不知道怎么倔起来，仗着他顺毛哄过一次，死活要一起，结果玩了没一会，就在高台碰到逃课的饶清。  
那晚荒唐太过，姜照眠先一步看到了他，心脏仿佛都停了几拍，小脸纸一样的白。  
他吓得说不出话，直往陆辞怀里躲，被Alpha安抚半天才冷静下来。后来对方刻意引导，他哆哆嗦嗦地，本来就没什么防备，一问一答，没几分钟就把几段朋友关系全盘托出。  
“贝贝，”陆辞最后说，眼底有些怜悯，“他在监视你。”  
只有学校是安全的，那之后，姜照眠再也没有出去过。

晚读没有老师坐班，他买了份三明治，坐在位置上吃了三分之一，牛奶热过，捂在手里微微发烫。  
沈浩趴在桌子上，抱着一摞书，脸颊抵在顶层，整个人入定了似的，光动嘴皮子：“陆陆呢，打完球就跟失踪了一样，问他来不来上夜自习也不回。”  
“他有事。”姜照眠吞下牛奶，“我还以为你们一起。”  
项茜垂着头打字，像是没留意，手肘横上桌子，一支自动铅笔啪一下掉到地上。  
沈浩替她捡起来，对姜照眠说：“这样，估计是嫌带上人麻烦。”陆辞性子重，男生之间一般不走时时刻刻亲密无间的路线，他没多想，“你物理练习本借我抄下，我真服了，今天晚上又是宋老头顶班。”  
姜照眠哦了一声，弯下身子从桌洞抽出压得平平整整的练习册，转过脸递给他。  
沈浩拿出一只签字笔，笔盖咬在嘴里，摊开两本练习奋笔疾书。一旁的项茜余光扫了扫，见他一心扑在作业上，突然抬起头，示意姜照眠看手机。  
通过班级群发起的聊天，很简短的一段话，说有人约他八点十分去B栋的天台，想告诉他关于陆辞的一些事。  
什么事非要当面说，姜照眠有些犹豫，半天没回，项茜大约察觉到了，随后补充了一条“关于他妈妈的”。  
书房里的个人资料只有简短的既定事实，只言片语拼不出全部曲折。好奇心在心间翻涌，搅得人不得安宁，他思考了会，回了个“好”。  
时间明显计算过。周日晚上的教师例会七点五十开始，宋老头第一堂课守到一半就先离开，第二节上课五分钟，姜照眠借口上厕所，离开了闹哄哄的班级。  
B栋是高三教学楼，在对面。他穿过天桥，打算从左手边的楼梯上去。一路碰到几间废弃的旧教室，廊灯没开，墙上挂着联盟伟人像，被远处的光折射出一些模糊的影子，一张张阴气森森的带笑的脸。  
姜照眠没由来打了个寒噤，咽了咽喉咙，不敢张望，一股脑跑进楼梯口。  
往上的楼道人迹罕至，顶层的铁门一般上锁，负责公共区域卫生的班级也不要求清扫这里。空气中的灰尘味太重，肺根子堵得生疼，如同吸进一大把白垩粉。  
几十级台阶砌了花纹繁复的乌蓝瓷砖，墙壁用灰板瓦刀抹过水泥，灰扑扑的，有些黯淡，但依旧光滑。  
铁门开了一条缝，生锈的链子从铁条与铁条之间荡出来，末端挂着个解开的锁头。他握上去，金属氧化后的碎屑扎过嫩滑的掌心，细微的刺疼，像一只蚂蚁轻咬。  
天台风大，姜照眠睁不开眼，四下找了一圈。  
少年穿了件校服，悠闲地倚着阑干，头发吹得杂乱，只有黑亮的一双眼睛。看到他来，夹着烟长吸了几口，抽到底，丢在地上，轻盈地跳了下来，一脚踩灭了烟蒂，“姜…”他停顿一秒，想对方名字，“姜照眠？”见Omega点头，又笑，“我叫应原。”  
姜照眠很快在记忆里找到了这个有限出现过的名字，抿抿唇，谨慎地站在阴影里，没说话。  
应原走得近了，身上裹了一股子老烟鬼的甜腥味，带着黏劲儿，像粘在喉咙口的浓痰，风朝姜照眠那儿吹，这味道就全往他脸上扑。  
“他们说你没有信息素。”应原摸着鼻子笑，“那你现在是什么？真怪。”  
对方松松绕着卫衣的帽带，不吭声。  
他敛了眸，视线下压，移到姜照眠抓着手机的几根细嫩手指上，指甲修得很妥帖，圆润的一段弧，如同一枚枚海贝。再上看，Omega隐在暗处的小脸白得像瓷，像适应了环境，整个人平静下来，眉梢眼角都透着无动于衷的意思。  
应原瞧定了，突然一阵恶心，胃里翻江倒海，一天下来没吃什么，冒得都是酸水。低头从兜里摸出烟盒，又抽一支出来，打火机的青红火苗窜，舔到眼前，白了几秒，他说：“不开口？我又不吃你。”话一停，唇角照旧翘着，“哦，寒假一块处了那么多天，你是不是早让人吞干净了？”  
来回几句语气熟稔，平淡如常，像多年好友带着善意的调侃，又像阴阳怪气的讥讽。姜照眠两只手插进兜里，后挪了半步，倚着粗糙的墙面，有点无聊地发出一个模糊的音节，“你说要告诉我关于陆新瑶的事情。”  
应原睃了眼他，低低地笑，跟人打太极：“聊一会都不肯。是了，姜少爷看不起我们嘛。”  
“你喜欢陆辞。”姜照眠沉默一会，疑惑地抬起小脸，“那我们还能聊什么呢？”  
“聊聊你的腺体污染、未婚夫，那次绑架，和名字上了下一年入伍名单的，”应原和颜悦色，“唐意远。”  
与游刃有余的姿态相反，最后一个字落地，他眼神直直锁住了他，“第十六军区和这里隔了两个大洋，要一个未成年的Beta去国离家，”应原鼓起掌，“斩草又除根，姜少爷好凶的性子。”  
姜照眠不置可否地踢了下脚边的小石子，似乎对他如何得知这件事并不好奇。  
毕业季时不时有学生混上天台谈心，不知道哪家老师怕出意外，拉了线路上来，墙角摆着一根瘦长的竹竿子，杏黄的布电线一圈圈缠到顶，坠下一个摇摇晃晃的白炽灯泡。风一吹，光影一荡荡地移，Omega右半张脸浸到明处，漆黑的睫毛纤长如蝶羽，轮廓加深，刀刻般清晰。  
应原掸一掸烟灰，“其实我该谢谢你。”他不知道为什么松懈下来，慢慢吐出一口白雾，目光突然虚了，落在不知名的一点，“我想弄死他，想了几年，一直动不了手。”  
腕上的手环震动了一下，姜照眠设了整点提醒，还有十五分钟就要放学。“你不想说陆新瑶的事情。”他意兴阑珊，抬腿要走，“那算了。”  
应原脸上表情一瞬腻滞，伸手拉住他胳膊，很快重新带上笑：“急什么。”  
“快下课了。”姜照眠全身暴露在光线底下，刹住脚，捋着眉，眼睛往他身上扫了扫。  
他认为自己受了骗，白奔波一场，打定主意下次再也不会赴类似的约。  
应原略一扬眉，松开他的手臂，走到原先考靠着的铁阑干前，弯腰拾起一封什么东西，掉转身，递到他面前，又另起话头，“有人托我办一件事。”  
信上熟悉的玫瑰火漆已经被撕开，姜照眠心脏一下抽紧，呼吸重起来，“饶清找的你？”  
“陆新瑶，其实也没什么好讲的。”应原勾出一个笑，再次避开对方的问题，“她有精神病，一个癫婆，脑子不正常，出事那天跟家里人吵了一架，想不开，就跳楼了。死之前吵着要见儿子，闹得那么大，当然没如愿。”  
他的手往上抬，碰到Omega的肩膀，五指扣紧，握死了，“你是不是以为她的死对陆辞造成多大的影响？不，我告诉你，一点都没有，他一直都是这样的人。”  
姜照眠捏住信封，想挣开他，然而等察觉到不对的时候已经晚了，Alpha有绝对的力量优势，搭在肩上的那只手强悍如铁箍。  
“你还不知道吧，灌清洁剂那事也是我让周明办的，本来想让你识趣点，自己收拾东西滚蛋。”应原叼着烟，声音含糊不清。  
另一只胳膊从后面横上姜照眠的脖子，手指掐着他的下颏儿，用了十足十的狠劲。另只手捂着他的嘴，指缝里的尼古丁味道一股股逼上鼻翼，姜照眠止不住地翻肠搅肚，眼睛红着，却咬紧牙关不肯掉眼泪。  
“为这事，老子半个月没来学校，他踹过来那几脚好他妈的痛啊。”应原吐掉烟，往地上啐了口痰。一只手踩着他的膝窝，松开他的脸，用力按上后脑勺，强迫Omega低下头，露出脆弱的颈部。  
“那狗逼东西为了你这个婊子，要我等你身体稳定了对陆辞动手。真有意思，一个个闹了大半年，不就是为了你这块腺体吗？”应原解下腰间吊着的钥匙串，找出一柄折叠的小刀，刀刃弹出，在灯光下泛着金属的冰冷银光，刀尖对着那处微微凸起的地方。他虾着腰，着迷地感受姜照眠恐惧的颤抖，眼底猩红，语速越来越快，“老子今天舍身取义，当一回大慈大悲观世音，挑完之后一了百了，谁也别折腾了，还有你这张脸，我看着不高兴，就一起弄了吧，你说行不行，啊？”  
-  
楼道里黑洞洞的，虚掩的铁门传出隐约的说话声，都是一个人的独角戏，时快时慢，状似癫狂。  
陆辞站在正数第二级台阶上，闲闲倚着杨木扶手，指间有微弱的橙红火光。他在抽烟，懒洋洋没什么精神，白雾缭绕住英挺的面容，烟盒丢在一旁，随手拨弄打火机玩。  
最近一层教学楼大多是空教室，没装扬声器，下课铃遥远地涌上来，一同响起的还有杂乱匆忙的脚步声，急促又密集的‘蹬蹬蹬’，如同擂在心脏上的鼓。  
陆辞斜睨了眼，校长邱宏达跑在最前，旁边是气喘吁吁的邹凝珍，浩浩荡荡一行人，脸因为激烈运动涨得通红，像肉摊上放太久的一块块发黑猪肝。  
他没由来觉得好笑，碾灭烟蒂，直起身，在那句‘行不行’的质问里推开厚重的铁门。  
-  
天台长久没来过那么多人，正副校长几位主任挤在一处，汗味弥漫。个别体力不好的，弓下腰柱着膝盖，猛烈咳嗽，所有人都忙着调整胸腔里过快的心跳，一时只剩浩浩的风声。  
邹凝珍大口大口吞气，突发哮喘似的，站也站不稳，单手扶着墙，盯着应原，一张脸打翻了调色盘，看不清怒和惧哪个更多。  
始作俑者抱着膝盖缩在墙角，眼底还残留着惊惶，像终于从梦魇中脱离，咸涩的汗水自下颌角大颗大颗地滴，水里捞出来一般。嘴唇毫无血色，纸糊的一个人。  
“老师，”陆辞说，“我带他先下去。”  
Omega抱着人不肯松手，邱宏达担忧地看过去，指示道：“送姜同学去校医室检查一下，校医在的，我刚刚叫他从教职工宿舍过来了。”  
“嗯。”

门在身后‘砰’一声合上，一并切断了仿佛在给鬼片配乐的狂风。  
姜照眠脑袋扎在陆辞怀里，不停地哆嗦，手臂软绵绵地垂在他肩膀，根本环不住。眼睛倒是睁着，目光失了焦距，除了断断续续的类似哽咽的微弱声音，一点活气都没了。  
他被刺激得太狠，除却特定的人，对外界没了半点反应，茫然呆滞，像个雪白的人形玩偶。  
楼梯不好下，陆辞放下人，牵着他的手，半低下头，“贝贝自己走，好不好？”  
姜照眠紧挨着他，愣了几分钟，才迟钝地点了下头。

一楼的楼梯口空空荡荡，陆辞找沈浩要来电话号码，给校医发了个短信。姜照眠在旁边乖乖抓他的手指，垂着头。

校园没什么人，寝室楼的宿管阿姨不在。陆辞锁上门，热了杯牛奶，Omega蜷在床上，身子抖如筛糠。  
床头的阅读灯亮度调到最低，滚烫的玻璃杯放在书桌，陆辞把人抱到腿上，掰正那张小脸，指腹慢慢揉着几个血红的指印，“是不是这里疼？”见他迷迷糊糊的样子，不知怎的笑了下，“说话。”  
懵了半晌，姜照眠倏地睁圆了一双通红的漂亮眼睛，里头雾气氤氲，像水汪汪的透明罐泡了两颗黑玛瑙，仿佛醒了，豆大的泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，他后知后觉感到痛，哭得要碎了，扑进陆辞怀里泣不成声，“老公…呜呜…哥哥。”  
陆辞低下头亲他，一只手摸进衣服，抚上他赢弱的脊背，咬着他的唇瓣舔，含混地哄：“不哭了，宝宝乖，不怕啊。”  
他难得有这样耐心的时刻，亲热黏腻又旖旎。姜照眠赤裸细白的手臂撑着床榻，脱掉上衣时不小心拂过被面，那封信掉到地板，发出一声闷响。  
Alpha动作微不可察地顿了下，他就颤得厉害，缠住了不给人走。哀哀地抽咽，思绪是乱的，话也是乱的，“我不要…我讨厌他们，老公，你又救我、我爱你，我爱你一个人就可以了，对不对？”


	18. 十七章

学校新换的松木床说是单人尺寸，实际睡两个还有空余。床身抹过清漆，像琥珀裹住一圈圈纹路，结构稳，怎么折腾都出不了太大声响。  
这两天月考，午休多了一个钟头，几个球场不开放，住校的学生钻空子偷偷溜回寝室休息，老师睁一只眼闭一只眼，也不大管。  
书桌一面临窗，离床头近，中间只隔几寸，刚够一个人施展。无线充电座上扔着自动关机的手机，陆辞考场睡够了，半截胳膊搭在微微泛凉的粗木桌面上，手指摆弄一副牌。  
床上的人动了下，过一会才掀开被子，揉着睡眼坐起来。又懵半晌，茫然地抬头，等找到人，挪几步从后面黏住他，细弱的手臂圈过脖子，小脸伏在他的肩头，糯着声：“陆辞。”  
房间没开灯，小阳台的推拉门开了半扇， 窗帘拉上里头那片薄的，外边是阴天，纱布上缀了砖红的凤尾花，折进来的光线敞旧，蒙蒙地拢住屋子。  
姜照眠从那次之后情绪一直不稳定，他被吓细了胆子。出事的天台被校方封锁，铁门用混凝土浇铸，处理结果已经公告，该退学的退学，该瞒下的瞒下，一切尘埃落定，可Alpha不在身边的时候，教室的日光灯都能让他轻易想起顶楼摇晃的电灯泡。  
陆辞不作声，一只手扯掉他的胳膊，另只手抽出一张牌，握成一个弯曲的弧。  
手腕滑到床单，没骨头似的，姜照眠直起上半身，垂着脑袋，怔怔地看它。  
对方没用什么力气，但那小片皮肉白腻，软得一掐一个红印子。他吸了吸鼻子，这次学乖了，小心翼翼去抱他的腰，下巴颏抵上肩膀，咕哝：“老公…我是不是烦到你了？”  
陆辞偏过头，对上姜照眠乌溜溜的眼睛，里头搓出来的泪花还没散，像含着一层水膜，注视似乎让Omega有些紧张，睫毛都在颤。他笑了下，摸上他冰凉的脸颊，“你是猫吗？”  
“不是啊。”姜照眠歪歪脑袋，整张小脸埋进他掌心，蹭了蹭，小声说：“我是贝贝。”  
陆辞把手指往下移了移，按在他唇边摩挲。姜照眠唔了声，不自觉张开嘴，嫩红的舌头探出来，一点点舔着指尖，睁圆了眼睛向上望，见没有拒绝的意思，再慢慢含进嘴里，半阖眼，嘬得呜咂有声，像在吃一根喜欢的棒棒糖。  
口腔又热又软，陆辞掐过他的脸蛋，压着他的舌根往里，很快捅到喉咙。  
粗粝的长指玩着性交的动作，退一点又插回去，姜照眠难受地蹙眉，生理性的泪溢出来，洇红着眼，含混地求饶：“不要…唔，不要这个。”  
陆辞抽出湿漉漉的手指，把上面沾着的涎液擦在他脸颊，有些意兴阑珊地，“那要哪个？”  
姜照眠不吭声，收回环着他腰身的胳膊，爬到他怀里，低着头去揉家居裤里半硬的性器。对方兴起时才会操上面的嘴，他还不能熟练的口交，但比之前好了许多。  
陆辞靠着墙壁，随意地踢了下桌子，位置空出不少。姜照眠动作一顿，攥着他衣角，“不下去好不好？疼。”  
倒没有卖娇，前一晚在地上做，跪得狠了，他意识混沌，第二天站都站不起来。  
“我看看。”  
这几天气温回升，学校掐断供暖，姜照眠只套了一件白T恤，两条腿冻得直哆嗦，咬着手指头，乖乖折到他面前。  
昨晚做完擦过药，破皮愈合得差不多，但皮下出血严重，膝盖满是斑片状的青紫色，遍布在奶白的皮肤上，诡异又心惊。  
陆辞按了按那些淤青，姜照眠蜷在他腿上，捏着他衣角的手指头发颤，嘶了一声。  
“这么疼啊。”他笑，“真可怜。”

下午还有考试，昨天晚上又搞过了瘾，陆辞没怎么难为他。捅进去的时候姜照眠又把自己哭成一团，插入的过程痛苦永远多于快感，那根粗热的东西让他害怕，扩张总是不够，他哽咽得厉害，嗓子眼儿都含着泪，水汪汪地堵住了，以至于喘不过气。  
陆辞把他摁在怀里，湿热的吻从后颈漫到下颔，咬着他耳朵，舌头一遍遍舔吮耳垂，黏腻的水声落进外耳道，姜照眠不住哆嗦，一身细汗，滑腻的皮肉浸出情欲的红。  
太紧了，夹着他的甬道收缩，软肉不知羞地绞。陆辞玩他红肿的乳粒，快掐出血，语气轻柔地哄人放松，顶弄的频率却与之相反。  
他们换了个姿势，姜照眠已经射过一次，不知道什么时候到来的情潮从尾椎骨炸上脑海，他头皮一阵颤麻，眼前大片大片地晕白，分不清痛还是爽。  
陆辞在Omega高潮的余韵里操他，顶着穴心往里捣。姜照眠还在不应期，敏感得要命，边啜泣边胡乱摇头，满脸是泪，无力地去推他肩膀，“不要了，老公，不要了，我不要了…”  
他的性器可怜地垂下来，陆辞握住柱身，手指抠弄马眼，强迫它吐出一些没射干净的稀薄浊液。姜照眠在这样的刺激下崩溃地挺腰，像条缺氧的鱼，一颗心咚咚跳，人都要哭背过去，“不…不…”  
陆辞玩了一会，把两根沾着精液的手指插进那张水红的嘴里，夹着舌头搅出淫靡的沽滋声。指尖探到深处，腥膻味又浓又呛，姜照眠哽得干呕，连带甬道也不停收缩，软肉绵密裹着Alpha的阴茎，不出意外引来更加恶劣的侵犯。  
怀里的人声音越来越低，最后轻得快要听不到，只剩一些断断续续的抽噎。陆辞怕他嗓子坏了，伸手到桌上拿水，含一口喂给他，轻轻顺他的背，腰腹的动作没缓，“好，不要了。听话，别夹那么紧，乖。”  
狭小空间里的情欲味道越来越重，藏着几缕甜，像融化的棉花糖。  
姜照眠喉咙滚了滚，无意识地下咽，他浑身虚汗，后穴近似痉挛，肠壁一次次被撑开，刚开始是火辣辣的疼，后来几乎没了知觉。他甚至看不清陆辞的脸，快感和痛觉交杂，逼着人下坠。缺氧似地喘息，好一会理解那几个字，以为终于要解脱，结果又被整根进入，穴口让人操到烂红。

窗外澌澌地下起雨，姜照眠浑浑沌沌，不知道什么时候挨到结束。  
完事后陆辞抱着人去洗澡。洗发水是柑橘味，合着濛濛的白雾漫溢浴室，空气沉酣，像回到那栋楼房，世界剩下他们两个人，在性爱里无止休地交缠沉溺。 他站也站不住，伏在他肩上，张了张嘴，只有细弱的气音，“哥哥…”  
陆辞随手把他脑袋上的泡沫冲干净，不感兴趣地嗯了一声，“怎么了？”  
姜照眠哭得厉害，这会肺叶子隐隐生疼，撇过脸，蔫巴巴地埋进他颈窝，累得耷拉眼皮，“没、就是，我好喜欢你。”

雨势越来越大大，像天上水库开闸，一盆盆往下泼，地砖浇起道道白烟，绿化带的几棵树在风里哗哗作响。教务主任在广播通报下午考试取消，延迟到四点上课，声音仿佛被麻淋的雨困住了，发着闷，模糊不清。  
陆辞倚着桌边，倒了杯冷茶，一边喝一边划拉手机。  
姜照眠抬起手臂，不停地揉眼睛，他还没缓过来，可困劲过去，大脑反而清醒，抿抿唇，细声细气地说：“我想把舌头变成蛇那样的。”  
“嗯？”陆辞抬眸，似乎没什么波动，平淡地问：“为什么？”  
姜照眠蹙着眉想站起来，但脚底虚浮，只能趴到桌沿，伸手拉着他的衣摆，轻轻扯了扯，“现在不能说。老公，怎么样才可以变？”  
他在网站看猎奇视频，改造过的Beta有着蜥蜴一样的舌头，肉成两股，似乎都很灵活，被口的那个Alpha脸色潮红，像极为快活。  
“打舌钉，慢慢扩洞，最后几毫米用手术刀割掉。”陆辞上身倾过去，手指扣住他两颊，迫使Omega张开嘴，垂眸望了一望，“肉薄的不痛一点。”  
姜照眠皱着脸，冲他举高手臂。陆辞收了手，等回完消息才把人抱到腿上。  
吊着的人字拖‘啪’一声从脚趾尖掉到地上，姜照眠在他怀里，一边低头摆弄手指头一边思索，良久，瓮着声：“扩张的时候会不会很丑？”  
“还行。”陆辞懒洋洋支着脸，这个角度只能看到Omega浓密的长睫和挺秀的鼻子。  
“那，那个时候你还会亲我吗？”他小声问。  
“不会。”  
“大骗子，还说不丑。”姜照眠嘀咕，抬起头鼓了下脸，宣布计划搁浅：“我不要变了。”

走廊铺着瓷砖，几年前的老样式，原本是米白的底子，走的人多了，略微带点淡淡的黄，成了泡在水杯里的假牙。瓷面不尽心地勾了几笔，细黑的线条有些氤氲，像一支毛笔蘸上墨，往水面一划，漆黑的汁一点点洇开，又因为量不够，飘不远，只在那边上缠着。旁边还有些橙黄的色块，一晕接一晕，都发着虚，充当国画远山的意思。  
姜照眠站在门口，垂着脑袋，视线落在地面，呆呆地出神。外套是陆辞的，原本款型就宽松，袖子放下来能完全遮住他的手，领口没扣好，里头的T恤也歪歪扭扭，露出白腻的皮肤，像小孩偷穿大人衣服。  
门喀哒合上，陆辞落完锁，抽出钥匙，手指勾着顶端银色的细金属圈，半低头放进他兜里。  
怕雨水扑进来，楼道两端的几方窗户紧闭，走动的人多了，又不通风，周围有一股浓腻的汗酸气。姜照眠抿抿唇，抬起唱戏似的水袖，折两圈，认认真真把爪子伸出来，拽住他衣角。  
楼梯滑，泥点子沾在雪白墙壁。他腿根子还是软，一脚踏下去像踩进棉花堆，空荡荡没着落，凭本能往前，两步就要摔。  
底层立两扇铮亮的玻璃门，开一半，下头两级大理石阶，灌木丛簌簌作响，防滑地垫铺满几平方米，红底金字，‘出入平安’，

城江港的地皮不值钱，附中建校划了一大片区，结果生源不足，B座西侧的十几个教室闲置三年，除了下午放学其他楼道人挤人，只能绕远路曲线救国，其余时间基本没人走这边楼梯。  
地方偏僻不显眼，顶楼天台一封，学生处的老师也基本不检查。不远处低矮的围墙许久未修缮，水泥一块块龟裂剥落，裸露出暗红砖块，铁蒺藜被逃课的学生拔干净，翻过去就是川台所在的小巷。  
校园空荡荡，雨一直没停，大部分人待在教室自习，偶尔几个来往学生也都步履匆匆。陆辞抬腿到屋檐下，懒得收伞，大剌剌丢在旁边。  
来这里的意思再清楚不过，又要他一个人去上课。  
姜照眠低下头，不大高兴地扯了扯陆辞衣服，扭过脸，想把自己埋进他怀里，结果还没碰到就被推开，懵了一会，委屈地抬头，“老公，我想抱抱。”  
陆辞倚着柱廊，一只手臂搭在他纤削的肩上，揉捏他薄透的耳垂，像无聊到极致，语气也疏懒，“刚才还没抱够？”那小片皮肉冰凉滑腻，用几分力，充了血，又热起来。  
姜照眠摇摇脑袋，他没谈过恋爱，也隐隐知道自己这样黏人不好，喉咙弱下去，低落地说：“那，不抱也可以。”良久，抬起头，眼巴巴看他：“可以亲一下吗？”胆子还是小，做错事一般，畏怯地说：“就一下，哥哥。”  
陆辞无所谓地扳正他的脸，半低下头吻了吻他的唇角，烟草的味道很淡，随即又分开，他收回手，“上课了。”  
姜照眠绞着手指不说话，知道Alpha嫌腻歪，不敢问晚上还回不回来，想了下，嗓子蚊蚋似的小，“嗯…你小心一点。”怕人不耐烦，飞快转过身，却还是舍不得，花半天时间才挪到楼梯口。  
陆辞没等他磨蹭，捡起伞径直往外走。齐嘉今天生日，一通通电话像来催命。  
围墙底下遥遥地立着个人，湖蓝的尼龙伞面，遮住对方大半张脸，一件棕红呢大衣，风吹过去，内搭的长裙裙摆翻涌，小腿笔直。  
也不知道看到多少。  
他认出这道熟悉的身形，站定，微皱了下眉，不再向前。  
“陆辞。”握着漆黑伞柄的手颤动得厉害，隔一道雨帘都能瞧出来。指尖用力到泛白，一点点举高，露出邹凝珍涂了粉的脸，或者情绪太重，一时连表情都分辨不清，只有一副惶然又复杂的神态，面具一般紧紧黏在脸上，透出点不真实，“你跟我来一下。”  
-  
大概姜家拨下的款子足够，一层层吃下来还有剩余，校方将教师宿舍也翻新一遍。  
陆辞一路跟在她后头，前后差半个身位，两个人都没再讲话，心知肚明，只剩沉默。  
邹凝珍刷完卡，密码门四道金属锁芯弹出，拉动门把手，侧身，示意他先进去。  
人少，不比学生寝室埋汰难清理，楼道洁净干燥。正好遇上二楼化学组的林老师推门出来，瘦瘦小小的个子，怀里抱一沓试卷，抬头见到她，‘嗳、嗳’叫几声，推一推鼻梁上的细框眼镜，先和善打招呼，镜片后的眼睛往她身后瞟，探究的目光里尽是好奇，“班上的小孩啊？”  
楼里住着的大多是Beta，也有少数Omega，按理说不应该带一个即将成年的Alpha进来——学生更要避嫌，可顾不得那么多，这个时间办公室不少老师在备课，她不过事急从权。  
邹凝珍强打精神，堆笑敷衍几句，终于脱身。走到三楼，她锁上门，伸手将一缕烘得干黄的鬓发拨到耳后，轻呼一口气，还算镇定：“坐。”  
屋子只有学校配的基础家具。她参加工作的年头不短，前阵子咬咬牙买下一套小公寓，搬出去后，这边只用来堆一些杂物和歇午觉。  
下着雨，天阴阴的，棱纹油布窗帘紧闭，开一盏灯，黄黯的光淹上身，像夏日昏昏的午后。  
邹凝珍脱下大衣，挂在门旁的衣架子上。打定主意来劝迷途知返，挽起袖子，请人落座。  
插电，烧一壶热水，柜子里拿两口白瓷茶杯，描着淡青的细竹，滚水烫过。惯吃的一桶红茶早已见底，没办法，拿锦葵香茶替代，沏好，推到他面前。开场白在肚中翻几翻，一样样否决，沉吟半日，还是从最熟练的地方切入：  
“上午数学卷子批下来，为什么连选择题也没写完？”  
粗木桌上铺着绿白格纹的棉麻软布，正中搁一串大红穗子。手机静音，倒扣在桌上，陆辞平平常常饮茶，“忘记了。”  
他总有这样好本事，一句话叫她气极，“离高考没有几天了，你不要觉得时间长，又不是脑子笨，怎么就这样不愿学？”顿一顿，也不管之前一直注意维护的自尊心，扒心扒肝地开口：“说句难听的，家庭条件已经这样了，态度再不摆正，以后没有大学读，哪里来的出路？”  
恐吓的成分居多，实际上她摸不清陆辞真实的成绩，但想来只要不在高考时一觉睡过去，那点小聪明混个末流大学总不至于太难。  
陆辞半睐了睐眼，不感兴趣地嗯一声，没搭腔。  
邹凝珍两肘撑着实木椅的扶手，十指交叉，磕在下巴颏，眉心紧攒，无可奈何长叹。入学考试之后他频繁逃课打架交白卷，前段时间好歹开始写作业，结果还是照旧，雪白卷面摊在办公桌，她不甘心，满以为还有救，赶到B座堵人，没曾想撞见那一幕。  
“你看看自己上次统考成绩，测试不过学校不给发毕业证书，还要这样晃膀子？”  
天擦黑，陆辞不说话，神色如常，平心静气坐着，诸事不挂心。  
邹凝珍微微后靠，抵上皮制椅背。死水般的氛围，她胸闷气短，换一个话题，“好，我知道你不想谈。那以后去做什么考虑过没有？”  
“没有。”陆辞见她恼怒的脸色，笑起来，“我真的不知道，老师。”  
她火气积在眉心，忍不住直起腰，眼睛朝前，板板望向她的学生。握在杯身上的手指修长匀净，眼窝微陷，眉宇挺拔，这样一张脸换一个Omega盲目热烈的钟意太轻而易举，总有人年轻不懂事，附中风纪不好，她不是没遇到过类似事情，大多睁一只眼闭只一眼。现在虽说不一样，可也没有太糟糕。他们到哪一步了？姜照眠不能被标记，她平生第一次感恩疾病，谢天谢地，如释重负。  
“你到底知道些什么？一样喜欢的东西都没有？”她语气染上希求，犹豫一下，说出口：“…就算是为他考虑，也应该打算起来了。”  
拿情爱的甜头哄人，哪怕性子再重，多少也能激起斗志，邹凝珍不是第一次做思想工作。  
他撑着脸，指尖敲了敲桌面，“嗯。”  
应得太快，反而让人起疑，她追问：“什么时候在一起的？”  
“前几天。”  
邹凝珍身子略微倾过去，把半截子胳膊贴上冷硬的桌面，寒意隔着布料，虫子似的爬进来，皮肤激起一粒粒疙瘩，心也跟着抽紧。  
最好的办法是告诉姜家，姜照眠一走，她什么责任都没有，可要怎么讲才妥帖，万一搭上自己学生，舍不得。况且等上大学，该醒的梦还是会醒，耽误不了另一位风光无限的人生。  
“以后注意点。”邹凝珍吞一口气，下颚线绷紧，眉梢眼角沾上职业习惯的严厉，“下次再让我看到，你自己清楚。还有手机收起来，说了多少次不能带。我带你两年，费几辈子口水，你怎么也听一点进去。”  
一杯热茶早就放凉，氤氲的蒸汽散去，方便她看清他的脸——没情没绪的，像永远捂不热，“我知道拦不住，你们两个才多大，就算待一块…”她突然心灰意懒，停下，欲言又止，目光吊在他身上，“也不能太出格，你心里有数。”  
“好。”陆辞撑着眼眶，笑了下，“谢谢老师。”


	19. 十八章（上）

姜照眠趴到陆辞腿上，手臂折着，下巴颏儿枕在上头，看一本四开的儿童画册。舱室的灯光从他身后投过来，大片的阴影把书页切割成不规则的图形。  
海上昼夜温差大，客轮提供的卧具包括羊绒被，揩得齐齐整整，他只扯过一角，搭在腰间，细棉的睡裤耸到膝窝，像不怕冷，把小腿裸在空气里。  
画册是晚饭时在休息室的公共书架上拿的，纸张很厚，配一个简短的小故事，充当小孩的睡前读物。这个姿势不太舒服，久了下巴发酸，连带牙齿根部都有些胀，姜照眠又翻几页，一骨碌爬起来，把书合上，猫儿似的蜷到陆辞身边，脑袋紧挨着他胳膊，不出声。  
陆辞咬着烟，无所事事地玩手机，没看他。过一会，抬起被Omega黏着的那只手臂，环过他肩膀，缓缓揉捏细嫩的耳垂。  
他似乎对这小块软肉还算喜欢，有时候后入，兴致起了，也会舔上去。姜照眠让他摸得浑身发抖，那儿不是敏感点，可是次数多了，照样一弄就受不住，连脚趾都绞紧。  


两个指头，姜照眠迷迷瞪瞪判断出其中有一只无名指，指腹带着签字笔压出来的新茧，没轻没重地磨。  
最近邹凝珍管得越来越严，不知扯到哪根筋，专盯着陆辞。临近高三解放，他们成了预备役，作业量翻一番，哪怕陆辞写得少，也能生出痕迹。  
他大半个身子藏到被子里，赤裸的足踝一点点磨着陆辞的小腿，腰身难耐地扭动，幅度很小，但两个人贴得太紧，对方不可能感觉不到。空气里只有海水的咸腥味，他被人玩透了，不需要信息素就可以在没有标记自己的Alpha手里高潮。  
船体晃动起来，海域不是很平静，姜照眠侧身缩在陆辞臂弯，手搭着他的腰，死死拽住那小片布料。热意涌到小腹，他们躺在一浪浪的波涛上，甚至能感受到每一次的起伏。

陆辞抽回手，把手机丢到床头柜，掸掉烟灰。稍微坐正一点，姜照眠很快又黏上来，手和脚都交缠上他的身体，像患了皮肤饥渴症，又像离开他就会死。  
被窝让体温烘得暖热，陆辞往后靠，贴着床背，一只手探进他的大腿内侧，隔着滑腻的布料，还没有动作，就被迫不及待夹紧了。绷紧的肌肉贴在掌心，隐隐发着颤。大概也知道自己这样不正常，姜照眠啜泣着闭上眼睛，有极小的哭声从喉咙钻出，混着一两句哥哥。  
“别浪。”陆辞把人扯起来，绕住那小截细腰，半搂半抱地拖到腿上。  
初夏的天气，舷窗灌进来的风还有些冷，饱饱的吸满水气，像婴儿的嘴，吮在皮肤。姜照眠喘得更重了点，红着眼眶絮絮地说自己没有。仿佛到蒸炉里蒸过，虚汗打湿了鬓角，额前的黑发一绺绺粘在一块，陆辞伸手替他拨开，底下那张脸皮相太显小，又带着弱气，如同半大的孩子。

一个任人摆弄的漂亮玩具，连哭也不敢大声。他垂下眸，一支烟快抽到尾，缭绕的白雾挡在中间，又被风抢走。客轮划破月色下银白的海面，一样样抽离填充生活的人和事。  
地点是高考放假前一天上午随便选的，两张船票七千九百四十三块钱，四十一小时航程，他们甩掉了，或者说，暂时甩掉了一切。

陆辞夹着烟，慢慢摩挲他的脸颊，烟头带一点滚烫的微红，烟气熏着那片皮肤，太近了，又热，似乎下一刻就会烙出一个圆形的疤。  
对方没有存心弄自己，姜照眠偏过脑袋，洇红的眼睛泪汪汪的，去含那支烟。陆辞喂过他几次，一开始呛得天昏地暗，肠子都揪成一团，然而坏习惯大概总是很容易习得，现在已经能勉强吸掉半支。  
陆辞扳住他肩膀，将手送到他唇边。姜照眠凑过去咬到嘴里，还润着，尼古丁里夹有一点熟悉的薄荷味。  
只抽了一口，对方就把东西拿走，倾过身，碾在床头柜上的烟灰缸里。

“哥哥。”姜照眠细声细气叫他。  
“嗯，”陆辞手按在他脖子，伸到后颈，摸了摸那处光滑的腺体，以为他困了，“漱完口再睡。”  
“不，不想睡。”被触碰的地方肿胀地热，即将发育完全的腺体不像第一次那么敏感，姜照眠摇摇脑袋，又小声补充：“再过一会。”他定定地盯着陆辞的脸，半晌，判断出对方没有和自己做的意思，失落地低头，吸了吸气，抱住他。

海上的保留节目约莫是看日出，冻白的天空跟海平线交接，一群人挤在甲板上，翘首等一轮通红的圆盘升起来。陆辞显然没有这种违背生物钟的浪漫爱好，姜照眠一向没主见，老老实实窝在他怀里，一觉睡到中午。

舱室配了浴室，两个人起床洗完澡。姜照眠套双白袜子，盘腿坐在床沿，干毛巾搭在脑袋，胡乱地擦，水珠顺着发尾一串串滴下来，全淌到湿漉的眉眼上。  
陆辞打掉他的手，半低下头，懒懒地替人吹头发。  
浴室的玻璃门没有关，氲白的雾气一蓬蓬出来，藏着柑橘的酸甜味。姜照眠放下腿，一边有一下没一下地蹭那人的脚背，一边摆弄自己的两个手指头，没作声。  
睡醒后的不真实感更加强烈。他心里空落落地发着虚，不敢开心不敢笑，还没期待就先害怕，一颗心不上不下吊在那儿，得到的所有温存都像裹在肥皂水吹出来的透明泡泡里，一戳就破。  
达摩克利斯之剑悬而未决，半年来姜照眠一直在看不见尽头的路上跑，一面拖住江窈，一面希求陆辞，离得到越近，他越害怕身后的人追上来。

吹风机的嗡嗡声停了，陆辞绕完电源线，顺手捋了把Omega的头发。  
姜照眠回过神，下意识叫了声老公，一出口自己也觉得有点软，听着恹恹的，没什么力气，不知道会不会让人扫兴。抿下唇，弯下身穿好鞋子，站起来抓他的手，把爪子塞进他掌心，轻轻划了划，意思是好了，可以走了。

餐室在第二层甲板，过了饭点，人不多。旋转门的玻璃上有海洋生物的浮雕，边缘细细描着鱼藻，微突的墨线，像嵌上去的螺钿。  
他们前头的那面是只巨大的畸形种，几乎占了全部空间。底下担任科普的一行小楷说它叫白鲸，姜照眠看了半天辨不出来，认为师傅技艺不精，提起精神跟它大眼瞪小眼，进去了还要咕哝，“丑死了。”

两个人捡了靠窗的位置坐下，提供的菜品固定，服务生走过来问完忌口，先上了一道甜点，是安沧岛的特色蜜饯。这边嗜甜，他口味淡，含一块到嘴里，腻得发齁。皱着张脸，凑到陆辞身边悄悄打小报告，“这个好难吃。”  
“嗯。”对方头也没抬，开一瓶柠檬汽水，推了推，示意他自己拿。  
姜照眠衔着吸管，喝了一小口，提要求，“想要冰的。”  
“冷饮在自动售卖机。”陆辞懒得惯他。  
“唔，那还是喝这个好了。”

刚过正午，日头却暗下去，隐在铅灰色的云层里，几道闷雷炸起来，雨线笔直地坠，粗而白地打在舷上。  
菜上了一半，姜照眠动过几筷子就没胃口，挖半个浇了巧克力的冰淇淋球，咽下肚，扭脸去看窗外稠密的雨幕。  
天色早已黯下来，昏沉沉的，和海面的交界也模糊了，连成一片混浊的灰。客轮的安全似乎还不是问题，极端天气总有些奇异的美感，旅客接二连三从舱室出来，跑到顶层的观景舱看海。

旋转门动了一下，有人踏进餐厅，眼睛先四下地找了一圈，等看见角落里的AO，脚步稍停，随即径直到他们桌前。吊着张脸，目光掠过姜照眠，直直地落在另一边的男生身上。  
陆辞抬眸，没什么情绪地看他一眼，神色淡淡。  


做过无数心理预期，真见到这一幕，还是连呼吸都发乱。吸一口气，太冷，像吞一口霜到肺里，冰得疼。  
饶清收回视线，顿了顿，艰涩道：“眠眠。”  
他昨晚上的船，一天了也没找到人。消息是自己关系网递出来的，不准确，原本不过碰运气，没想到真能遇到。  


姜照眠转过脸，看清来人，脑里嗡嗡地响了一下。  
梦境混淆现实，那夜白刺的电灯又亮起来，照出应原那张狰狞的蜡黄的脸，刀刃带着一股金属的寒气，冷滴滴地贴着后颈，稍一用力就能绷开皮肤，割断血红的肉筋。  
他抖如筛糠，本能地要尖叫，然而一把嗓子却像被谁拽紧，逼得人失声。不住后退，没命似的往陆辞那儿躲。

外头密条的雨砸进心口，濡出一个又一个密麻的孔，饶清僵在原地，脸色变得铁青。  
无措不是对着他的。他只在姜照眠眼里看到浓稠的厌恶，和巴不得自己去死的恨意。

姜照眠哭得喘不过气，陆辞一只手搂过他，懒洋洋顺着Omega起伏剧烈的脊背，没说话。

服务员过来送餐，察觉事态不对，叫了安保。  
几个人效率很高，为首的简单判断形势，言辞不善地对攻击性较高的Alpha表示为了稳定客人的情绪，请他先出去。  
这艘客轮并不隶属联盟，走的也是私人航线，态度素来强硬。饶清想不通事情为什么会演变成这样，皱紧眉心，睃了姜照眠好几眼，知道对方现在什么都听不进，到底跟着人出去了。

雨越下越急，窗外暗得像黄昏，餐室开了灯，勾出点暖黄的影子。  
抽泣声渐渐弱下去，姜照眠靠在他肩头，睫毛糊成一团，像哭累了，一动不动。  
陆辞喝完酒，见他平复下来，推开距离，让人坐回沙发。  
姜照眠愣一下，突然把脑袋扎进他怀里，两条胳膊死死圈住他的腰，像溺水者抓住唯一一块浮木，一句话掺了泪，字黏着字，磕磕绊绊，“我很乖的，老公，你别、别不要我…”


	20. 十八（下）

姜照眠在床上醒过来，有一瞬间不知道自己在哪。

窗帘拉开一角，露出规则线条组成的窗棂，漆出深棕色，远看像木头，摸上去才知道是铁一类的金属。房间昏昏的，那一小块玻璃里的天光沉下来，寒惨惨的烟色，快要变成完全的黑。  
空气里有一股雨天的霉味，被子却干燥松软，他把脸埋进去，缓了很久，才回想起这是旅店的房间。

假期第二天的上午十点，客轮停靠码头。暴雨停了，天还阴着，不均匀的灰，严冷的白，像纸上打翻一张调色盘。乌云一层层压下来，捂着雷，随时可以滴下水。  
姜照眠跟在陆辞身边。两个人带了一只行李箱，陆辞一手搭着拉杆，一手划拉手机查之前预订的民宿位置，没空牵他，他就拽着陆辞的衣角，很防范地瞄一圈，没发现饶清，才转过脑袋，手腕动来动去，晃着码头买的小糖人玩。

不到旺季，又是工作日，游客很少，寥寥几个流入岛上错综复杂的街道巷口，很快不见踪影。路好走，但远，姜照眠给嘴巴找事做，时不时舔一舔手里的东西，还没到目的地，那个糖人就被吃得只剩一根细木棍子。  
岛上住宅的地基比较浅，树木繁重，大簇的黄白玫瑰探出木栅栏。旅店嵌在绿荫里，下三四级台阶，推开低矮的院门，一只狸花猫懒洋洋地抬头看一眼他们，又蜷回去继续瞌睡。  
屋里坐了个老头，支着脸，也在打盹，头发大概是掉的，光溜溜的黄头皮，几片疮痂挤在上头。陆辞叫醒他，递过证件。  
老头面善，困劲过了，冲他们笑一下，低头不熟练地操作鼠标，又拿笔在一个小本上画了张简易地图，标注几处有名的景点和餐厅，撕下来连同房卡交给他，地方口音很重地说押金数额。  
这边只收现金，陆辞抽出几张大额纸币。老头过了遍验钞机，转身冲里面招呼一声，一个稍微年轻一些的本地男生一面应和一面跑出来，脸上堆一点笑，接过行李。  
姜照眠捏着木棍，走到门口的簸箕边扔掉，又慢慢拖着步子回来，从后面抱住陆辞的背，小声叫他：“哥哥。”  
陆辞握住他细弱的手腕，转过身，垂眸瞥了眼。  
姜照眠啃了一路糖人，黏腻的糖渍沾嘴角，自己也能感觉到，见他在看，又生出点不好意思，拿胳膊胡乱抹几下，结果不仅没弄干净，还彻底糊了满脸。这回知道搞砸了，蹙紧眉，别过脑袋，苦巴巴地说：“你别看。”  
天花板不高，吊下来的白炽灯光线明亮，陆辞掐正那张小脸，眯眼望了一望，突然来了点兴致，拧住白嫩的皮肉，漫不经心地揉，像在捏一个面团。到后面力道有些重，姜照眠缩起肩膀，趁对方松了手，就想往他怀里钻。  
“困不困？”陆辞抱起他。  
体力下降太厉害，人也嗜睡。姜照眠软绵绵地嗯一声，趴在他肩膀，想了想，补充说：“一点点。”

进房间又清醒了。浴室的磨砂玻璃门关紧，热气弥漫，暖风呼呼往脸上吹。  
姜照眠垂着脑袋，露出一段清瘦的脊背，两只手轻轻合拢，搓一会挤了洗面奶的起泡网。打出来的泡沫绵密乳白，一团团捧在掌心，像软塌塌的雪。  
他给自己抹了一脸，又踮起脚去摸陆辞。  
花洒的水雾太足，水珠打到身上有微微的刺痛感，闹完一阵才老实，陆辞把人冲干净，一边低下头亲他，一边摸下去，掐他娇嫩的乳首。  
姜照眠让他饿了好几天，几乎一碰就能有反应，那两粒很快硬起来，陆辞没缓劲，乳尖被玩得带出血丝。Omega仰着脸，搂紧他的脖子，喘不匀气，“老公…”  
他眼眶红了一圈，水汪汪含着泪。陆辞分开距离，手也收回来，拨开他额前漆黑的湿发，逗人玩似的，“哭什么，又不搞你。”  
姜照眠迷惘地睁圆了眼，情欲还没撤走，浑身透着粉，半晌才听懂，结结巴巴地说：“可是、可是…”  
他有些委屈，又不知道怎么说，抿了抿唇，啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。  
陆辞扳过姜照眠肩膀，低头凑近后颈，舔那块光滑的皮肤，牙齿偶尔碰到，身前的人就忍不住发抖。他从姜照眠的耳骨摸到脸颊，一路湿漉漉的，不知道是泪还是水。另一只手往下探，摁着微微翕张的穴口，揉软了，探进一小段指节。  
扩张好一会，全部进去的时候，姜照眠站不住，瓷砖结一层密密的小水珠，不吃劲，两只手撑着墙壁，发白的指头抓着微突的图案，隐隐地颤。  
顶弄的频率太快，力道又重，他射过一轮，嘴巴塞着陆辞插进来的两根手指，合不拢，话说得含混，呜咽地求：“肚子、肚子…太深了，老公，不要。”  
陆辞把哆哆嗦嗦就要跪下去的人捞起来，往怀里带了带，顺势捅到更里面。手指夹着他舌头搅，右手去揉他薄软的肚子，“爽完就喊不要，谁惯的毛病。”

完事后快到傍晚，姜照眠底子坏了大半，身体吃不消，被他由着性子弄一整场，中段还能哭几声，临末脑子也迷糊了，让人内射的时候才难受地直哼哼，一个劲儿想躲。

再后头彻底没了意识，怎么困过去的也不清楚。  
姜照眠睡眼惺忪，从枕头底下摸出手机，举到脸上，眯一条缝，看完时间又阖紧。胳膊的劲一松，软绵绵垂到床榻，上下地蹭了半天，没碰到东西，怔了会，坐起身。  
床铺空落落，被窝也是冷的，陆辞不在。

他抑制不住地战栗，很冷似的蜷到被子里，解开手机，大颗的泪涌出来，滴在屏幕上，又被大拇指慌乱地擦掉。  
划到通讯录的特标，还没点进去，房门的电子锁‘滴’一声，姜照眠猛地扒拉掉被子，抬起头望向来人，眼圈儿更红了。  
对方关门落锁，挂上防盗链，将带回来的本地酒、外卖和多余的房卡放到圆桌。  
“陆辞…”他手脚并用爬到床尾，这回是真委屈了，抽噎着讲不完一句囫囵话。  
“嗯。”陆辞脱掉沾了雨气的外套，“醒这么早？”  
他刚坐到床上，姜照眠就从米白的绒被里钻出来，懵头懵脑往他怀里窝，良久，才吸气说：“不早的。”  
拢共加起来不到两个小时，陆辞懒得跟他争辩，揉了揉姜照眠毛茸茸的脑袋，问：“吃不吃东西？”  
姜照眠摇摇头，像很累了，轻轻扯下他的手，把一张没什么血色的脸搁在他掌心，带着点鼻音，小声说：“我怕，老公。”

他不知道怎么解释，对陌生环境超乎寻常的防备和恐惧是幼年那场绑架案留下的后遗症。  
江窈产后有很长一段时间神经衰弱，疑心全世界都要抢走自己的孩子，严防死守，连老师都请到家里来教。姜绮可怜他没有朋友，从同学家领一只狗当做七岁生日礼物送给他，嘱咐说偷偷养，然而再小心也瞒不过家里那么多双眼睛。  
早些年调养得当，江窈恢复很快，难得从繁重的交际中空出来，得到消息后的第一件事就让人将狗带出去处理掉，回过头柔声哄他，只说把狗送了人。  
姜照眠吃了她多少哑巴亏，不肯信，谋划半个月，逃出去找狗。人小，穿得又好，一头撞进绑匪手里。  
那帮人倒没苛待他，但关押的仓库条件太坏，久不透风，结着一簇簇灰尘吊子，他身子骨弱，刚开始觉得后颈痒，抠破了，满手的血，埋下严重污染的根。  
五天之后姜家的人找到他，江窈发了疯，这才不管不顾把他送去常山州。


	21. 十九章（上）

民宿的楼梯陡而窄，铺一层厚绒的地毯，旅客脚底的灰都积在上头，雾沉沉，黄得浊气。底下只搭了木板，踩上去能听见空空的回声——那条毯子大概是为了看起来可靠。  
雨停了两日，天还是阴濛濛的，一楼没开灯，那个本地男生窝在窗边的单人沙发，眼睛像一对小黑蝌蚪，瞧不出睁还是闭，腿上抱一只乌云盖雪的猫，有一下没一下地挠它圆滚滚的脑壳。

晚上七点登船，姜照眠拿着一张比自己脸还大的海苔，跟在陆辞旁边。  
岛上渔民卖这种特产，松脆酥辣，扇子似的，一摞摞堆在摊位角落。他兴致勃勃地买了好几片，用舌头舔一舔，才记起自己碰不了辣，泪汪汪地满屋子找水喝。等好受点了，陆辞又觉得他呆头呆脑的样子好玩。被哄着尝几次，屡战屡败，终于委屈巴巴地躲Alpha怀里，怎么骗也不肯碰了。

黑瘦的男生听到动静，站起来，叫了一声。猫从他身上顺下来，扭头望了两人一望，尾巴连着脊背，水蛇似的，从门缝出溜到院子里的紫藤花架底下去了。  
“你们的朋友托我交给你们这个。”男生弯腰，拉开茶几的抽屉，拿出一封东西。  
酒店的便笺纸，对折成四方，潦草地写了姜照眠的小名。饶清之前来找过几次，要么没遇到，要么就是他不肯见，可能返程迫在眉睫，只能用木头办法。  
姜照眠不想接，看了看陆辞，鼓一下脸，把信收了，“谢谢。”  
“没事没事。”男生仿佛不好意思，拘束地摆了摆手，辛亏肤色深，两颊略微有些红也看不出来。

“你看不看啊老公。”姜照眠没拆开，打了个哈欠，轻轻去碰他的胳膊，在他掌心瞎划拉。  
陆辞没什么兴趣，抽出手，烟盒里敲出支烟，咬在嘴里，没点，“你不看？”  
姜照眠摇摇头，含混地嘀咕了句，他嗓子轻，低下来的时候又滑又糯，像冰镇的薄荷糖水，“不想老被提醒，会不开心。”  
便笺塞进碎纸机，打火机响了下，青橙的火舌舔到烟尾。对方说得不清不楚，陆辞垂下眸，笑了下，也没追问。

后院圈着一片湖，石雕栏杆砌到胸口，游几条红白的鲤鱼，在淡绿的水面一掠而过。姜照眠拉着他出来，掰了一小片海苔，丢进水里，突然转过头，很担忧地问：“哥哥，它们吃辣吗？”  
“不知道。”陆辞说，“你问一下。”  
“我不会说它们的话。”他喂完东西，摊开爪子，自己低头瞧了瞧。白嫩的掌心沾了不少青黑的碎屑，像雪上洒了泥点子，就把手伸出去，对着池面拍了拍，返身到陆辞跟前，“那能抱一下嘛。”  
陆辞没说话，掐着他的下巴颏儿，把那张小脸掰正了，手指按在他嫣红的唇上，慢慢摩挲了会。姜照眠一直都瘦，小动物似的，蜷在怀里弱气的一团，稍用点力就碎了。  
云层炸了几声雷，大片的铅灰从远处漫近。Omega瑟缩了下，张了张嘴，本能地舔了下他指尖。  
陆辞撤回手，掐了烟，抬腿回屋。

柜台空落落，老头没在，办不了退房手续。雷声被遥遥地隔在屋外，姜照眠就活络一点，想了一下，去拽陆辞的衣角，分享秘密似的，和人咬耳朵：“他还在睡觉。”  
昨天傍晚陆辞带他去深巷里的酒馆，白漫漫的阴天，店铺像一截火车嵌在青石板路旁边，车身布满黑腻的木窗格，尽头下两级石阶，才有个不起眼的小门。  
里头暗洞洞的，只剩一盏灯在那儿黄黯地亮着，像个宽阔的地窖。  
正中放一张擦得发亮的粗木长桌，架着火，烤几条滋滋冒油的海鱼，四面围满了本地的老人和水手，彼此都相熟，酒酣耳热地唧唧哝哝。两边也有零散的座位，坐的全是误打误撞来的游客。  
一条半人高的木柜挡在墙前，充当吧台，墙上挂几十块木牌，用红漆笔标出一个个菜名。矮胖的汉子端坐后方，红亮亮的肉脸，既不热络也不冷淡。  
柜台和厨房隔了一道油腥的深蓝布帘，湿腻腻的，时不时有个小姑娘掀开来，端一个盘子或一大罐酒送到食客面前。

汉子扭头，冲里屋空口喊了几道菜，找还零钱，递过来。  
姜照眠下午游了泳，刚冲完澡，耷拉着眼皮，要睡不睡地黏附陆辞，等他拿了钱，就垂下脑袋，慢吞吞地张开爪子，让他放到自己手心，也没数，塞进兜。  
几十平方米的店面，被日积月累的海风、鱼类和酒腌透，有股酽酽的气味。两个人往临窗的座位走，绕过来往的酒客，姜照眠迷迷瞪瞪瞄见旅店的老头坐在长桌边，两颊醺红，一张桔皮似的脸，夹在几个粗壮的水手中间，越发显得干瘪。  
酒罐已经空了，女孩从布帘后钻出来，疾步走过去，‘砰’一声放下新的一满罐，微褐的本地酒晃出一些到桌子上，她拿抹布一揩，一面手脚麻利地收拾旧碗碟，一面说：“您还是少喝点。”

好意心领，老头应该是不会听的，酗酒的人难克制。姜照眠记忆断了截，记不起来自己怎么回到旅店，也就不知道离开时，他还在不在那儿。

角落摆着榻榻米，墙上钉一小块黑板，贴着几张游客拍的照片。实木小几上放了一本恐怖漫画，陆辞坐下来，随手翻了翻，姜照眠就懵头懵脑钻进他怀里，枕在他腿上。  
“老公，我昨天…”Omega心里惴惴的，咽了咽喉咙，手指头无意识地捏他的衣角。  
陆辞半低下头，看他一眼。  
“是不是招你烦了啊，”姜照眠想象自己喝醉了什么样子，拧起眉，小声说，“对不起。”  
“没有，”陆辞心不在焉地玩着他耳垂薄嫩的软肉，像在逗一只宠物，“你很乖。”  
他很少愿意在不做爱的时候哄他，姜照眠眼睛睁得溜圆，不敢置信似的，“真的吗？”  
“假的。”  
”哦…”姜照眠沮丧地垂下眸，见陆辞不摸自己了，就一骨碌爬起来，搂着他脖子，闭上眼埋进他颈窝，又闷闷地说：“对不起，老公。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鱼不吃辣。


	22. 十九章下

老头最后还是起来了，穿一件肥大的白汗衫，趿着塑料拖鞋，刚睡醒，脸上罩着木然的神色，一言不发地给人退房。  
临近码头，姜照眠情绪坏了下去。咸腥气蒸着雾，一蓬蓬地扑面，卖糖人的摊位还在，换一个更年轻的小贩，肿眼泡，微驼了背，站在那里，看着像前头的儿子。  
返程的游客很少，他们上甲板，服务生颔首低眉，接了行李，往二层舱室走。姜照眠突然停住步子，扭过脸，冻白的天幕横在海上，空旷得仿佛第一次认识空旷这两个字。  
他站定了，沉默地望了一会，恍惚觉得走出一场梦，心里空了一个大口子，去抓陆辞的手，耳塞的声音鼓振，怕听不见自己说了什么，就摘下一个，缓缓攥在掌心，垂着脑袋，虚握Alpha手腕的指头隐隐颤抖，“我…”倏地顿了顿，别过头，吸了吸鼻子，轻声说：“我想吃糖。”

陆辞没开口，按灭手机，带他回去。外头下了点小雨，水漾漾的，一根根长而密的细线。摆卖的摊位纷纷撑起宽大的塑料伞，大多是银行和保险公司送的，厚沉沉的红蓝底色，印了颜色浓烈的商标。  
打磨过的薄竹棍在边上插成一圈半圆，黏着各式卡通小人，都是样品。小贩下颏一点，问他要什么图案。  
姜照眠不开口，陆辞就侧过头，淡淡地瞥了一眼。  
Omega抱着他胳膊，把自己藏在他身后，见人动作，才探出半张脸。头发毛茸茸的，乌黑的圆眼，因为太白，没半点人气，像个纸糊的娃娃。抿了下唇，又躲回去，声音隔了一层，发闷，“随便。”  
小孩有种鬼森森的漂亮，小贩怔了下，低头做事。糖汁盛在铁勺里，又浑又稠，一股股下来，黄漆似的。画完，他划走木板上的硬币，从布袋抽了根木棍，沾在正中，递过来。

姜照眠没有吃多少，没颜落色地拿在手里转着玩，偶尔舔一口，眼睛也不看它。  
船不是来时那一只，餐厅在吸烟室旁边，整日供应热牛奶和面包，但正餐只有饭点才有。走前他扒着舷窗，把糖人插进缝隙，用力塞紧了，看它在海风里稳稳立着，澄透的黄，像一面小小的琉璃旗帜，又想起什么，声音极小地问陆辞：“会有蚂蚁吗？”  
对方不置可否：“你放了看看。”  
姜照眠爬下来，有点忸怩地解释：“之前有一次，王妈把水果放在床头柜，第二天醒了，下面都是蚂蚁。”  
陆辞‘嗯’一声，拿了瓶冰啤酒。姜家很难出现这样的纰漏，大概在常山州。  
已经离码头很远，姜照眠慢慢挨到他身边，耷拉着脑袋，伏在他肩膀，强打的精神散了大半，不说话了。  
陆辞垂下眼睑，抱他到膝上，一只手摸上他后颈，把酒喂给他喝，“累不累？”  
那人的好坏从来都捉摸不定，姜照眠摇摇头，捏着他的衣角，乖乖咽下小半罐，不知道是不是尝得多了，有一种谷物的味道。  
剩下的陆辞也没再碰，随手投到床头的垃圾桶，捉了姜照眠的脸，低下头奖励似地吻了吻。

晚餐不是岛上做法，清爽寡淡，额外配了时令果蔬。一对同行的青年夫妇坐在他们旁边那一桌，都是瘦高个子，笑吟吟一张脸，很面善，期间主动送过来一份藤萝花饼，和陆辞敷衍了几句才走。  
姜照眠埋头，用细瓷勺子搅自己碗里的麦片，惶惶然的，到尾也没吞两口。服务员送完甜饮，那对夫妇来约打牌，笑道：“就到隔壁客室，听人说这里夜景难得，早晚儿打几圈，等天黑透，再上顶层看看。”  
姜照眠像被针扎了一下，抬起头，两眼不错眼珠地盯住陆辞，生怕他应了。  
拥有的时间愈来愈少，他不能和任何人分享陆辞，佯装大方也做不到。  
陆辞没注意他，半睐了睐眼，仿佛也觉得有点无聊，客气地扯个理由拒绝了。  
姜照眠舒一口气，虚抓着他的小拇指，冲两个人不好意思似的抿了下唇。

餐厅四面墙漆成乳黄，衬几株盆栽绿植。角落摆着一个白漆的小书架，塞了一堆儿童杂志，精装的硬壳封面，勾几张稚气简笔画，色块明亮鲜丽。姜照眠抽出来一本画册，翻了翻，是北欧的一个童话故事，没有译文，一知半解地读了两个句子，等陆辞下完两盘棋，才抱在怀里带回舱室。  
海面黑黢黢，滚了几声雷。糖人好端端地立在舷窗，他注视底下干干净净的铝片，忖了一忖，怕下雨，还是拔了出来，丢进垃圾桶。

晚上洗完澡，姜照眠挨挨蹭蹭地把两条腿搬上床，从后面抱住陆辞的腰，小脸贴着他的背，黏黏糊糊的，“老公。”  
陆辞有些漫不经心，握住那截细弱的手腕，把人捞到身前，面对面抱住了，左手解掉他浴衣的系带，摸进去，有一下没一下地抚着腰窝。  
姜照眠缩在他怀里，没一会就哆嗦起来，怯怯地又叫他：“哥哥。”  
陆辞移开手，揉了揉他软绵绵的肚皮，低声问：“还难受？”  
中午做过一场，射得太深，也没有清理。姜照眠被他弄得迷迷糊糊，魂也丢了，唔了半天，才说：“一点点。”停片刻，断字也不会，两个两个粘在一块，“不是，肚子。”  
“嗯？”  
“是初中跑八百米，站在起跑线，等老师吹哨的难受。”  
句式熟悉，陆辞掐着姜照眠的下巴颏，扳正了，饶有兴味地注视他的脸，看什么新奇东西似的。  
姜照眠瑟缩了一下，躲他黑沉沉的眼睛，埋进他的颈窝，很害怕似的闭上眼，显然提防他问下去，睫毛还在簌簌地颤：“不想说了，困，睡觉好不好？”  
倾盆的雨从天上跌下来，啪嗒啪嗒落在海面，舱室潮气更重。陆辞没搭腔，捏着姜照眠的后颈，将他弄下去，等灯‘啪’一声关了，Omega又主动贴过来，薄薄的肩膀一抖一抖，却没声儿。  
陆辞把他捞进怀里，手摸到他脸上，指腹濡湿一片，倒笑了，“这么委屈？”  
“没有。”姜照眠慌乱地摇头，竭力在忍，一开口还是带了哭腔。  
陆辞随手揩掉他的泪，一面搭到他背上，懒懒地顺了顺，阖上眼，也没再说话。

昨天晚上在那间地窖般的酒馆，深洞洞的，外头是黑稠的天。光线幽暗，只剩柜台后的大汉老着一张青白色的油脸——唯一一盏灯在头顶。  
端上来的本地酒后劲足，酒气却轻，甜得能当饮料喝。姜照眠刚开始捧着杯子，舔了一小口，发现口感不坏，一气儿倒完大半罐，全咽到肚子里。半晌，搓了搓眼睛，难受地蹙起眉，丧丧迷迷：“脑袋晕。”  
他醉了也不难缠，坐在对面，两膝并拢，头枕着手臂，像老老实实午睡的小学生。  
后头大概因为陆辞没管他，姜照眠自己懵了一会，又站起来，慢慢挪到他跟前，“可不可以回家了呀。”  
那双湿漉漉的眼睛茫然地看过来，像养在水里的玻璃珠。陆辞单手支着头，问：“我是谁？”  
“老公。”姜照眠垂着脑袋。  
“不对。”  
他抬起脸，微微瞪大眼睛，咬唇想了一会，“哥哥。”  
“不对。”  
那是什么？他急起来，苦思了半天，眼圈儿慢慢红了，洇濡着，很努力地憋住泪，“你是不是现在就不要我了。”  
陆辞拽过他的胳膊，圈到怀里。下巴磕在他肩膀，握着他的手，摆弄那几个细细软软的手指头，“又绕到这里？”  
Alpha说话的气息就拂在颈间，姜照眠把自己往他怀里缩了缩，茫然地望着自己爪子，东一句西一句，“你不喜欢我，你讨厌我妈妈，你想让她不开心。你马上就会丢掉我了，对不对？”  
“为什么会丢掉你？”  
“那个人…”姜照眠皱着脸，费半天劲想不起饶清名字，“会告诉他们，然后我，下船就被抓走了。”  
陆辞笑起来，“还有呢？”  
“还有…”他攒眉，思考半晌，扭过身子，注意地看了看那人挺拔的眉宇，又移开视线，小声说：“想你把我关起来。”伸手搂住陆辞的脖子，小猫似的，殷殷地蹭了蹭，“因为我关不住你，你比我聪明，会跑的，还会、还会让我疼，我怕。”  
“被锁起来就不会疼？”  
“不是那种疼。”姜照眠头摇得像拨浪鼓，声音闷闷的，“是讨厌我的疼。”  
陆辞没了兴趣，侧过脸，无所事事地吻了吻他的耳朵。  
他不开腔，没有问题领着，思绪不稳定。姜照眠等了一会，又不由自主想到别的地方，收紧手臂，瓮着声：“对不起，我妈妈让你不开心。”


	23. 二十（1）

城江港最好的关浦医院在南面，早几年扩建，占去两边大半条街道，门诊科室移到新院区，和住院部隔着一条宽而远的柏油马路。  
端午和高考撞上，假期连在一块，空出整周。刚入夏，日头不烫，天色蓝得很淡，远处白阴阴，像一张年代久远的画片，从中心往外延，色彩一块块剥落，边缘褪得只剩一个四方的白框。  
过了七八点高峰期，人还是多。旧院区的大门没有划分机动车通道，正中浇铸一条椭圆的水泥，放一间狭窄的保安室，左右各伸出两根长杠，升起放下，切割车流。  


小窗开着，用于收找停车费。里头坐一个中年男子，蓝黑的玻璃挡在前沿，看不清楚脸，整个人仿佛给箍在佛龛里。

前头一辆黑亮的轿车慢腾腾地挪。沈浩眯着眼，嘬了根草莓味的棒棒糖，胳膊延伸到电瓶车的手把，一只脚支地，脊背弯得像一只虾。  
他来看人。附中放应原回家休养，没几天又犯病，住了快一个月的医院。两家在善咸街做了十几年邻居，沈母已经来过好几次，这回又弄了点东西，要他带给应原。  
精神科单独一栋楼，沈浩拔下钥匙，拎着个红色的超市袋子进电梯，从兜里摸出手机，看了眼备忘录，按亮五楼。

507的房门没锁，他拧开门把手，径直进屋。四人间，三张床位都躺着人，不知道是不是打过镇定剂，听到响声也一动不动，盖在身上的被褥湿腻腻，结了大块黯厚的黄渍，口水一类的水痕。  
床位在最里，靠窗的地方支了张棕绿的简易行军床，给陪床的人用，堆着几袋捆好的大小包裹。  
“我妈让我拿粽子给你。”塑料袋内层凝着密密的水珠，吹了一路风，摸上去只剩温温的热。沈浩大剌剌掷到床头柜，自己掇过一张木凳子，“吃午饭了吗？”  
“吃了。”应原半坐着，腰后塞了个黯黄的枕头。脸色不坏，被子里抽出两只手，交叠搁在小腹，掀起眼皮撩他一下，“你一个人？”  
“不然呢？”沈浩瞥了眼他瘦长的手背，几条静脉又青又肿，还扎着留置针，“待会去接陆狗。”  
“他，”应原攥了下被子，顿一顿，还是问：“去哪里玩了？”  
“不知道，没和我说。”  
“又他妈这样，一放假就抓不到人。”他条件反射地皱起眉，别过脸，“算了，他的事，死了我也不管。”  
“你就不能说点能听的？死死活活，自己还没料理干净。”沈浩咬碎最后一点糖块，纸棒吐到垃圾篓，米白的一根，粘着唾沫，黏在黑色垃圾袋上，“你那次，谁和你说陆陆和姜照眠在一块了？”  
应原嗤笑一声，讽刺地盯住他，“他们没在一块？”  
“天台之后才一块的，之前没怎么样。”沈浩有点不耐烦，火气压在眼底，抬腿踢了脚病床柱子，旧铁框架猛地一颤，“先是周明，再自己上。你看不惯有人追他，奚苒苒怎么没见你折腾？”  
“别碰老子的床。”应原跟着震了震，心头焦躁，喉咙痒起来，蝇头肉虫蠕蠕地动，想抽烟，食指和无名指无意识地摩挲，“学期刚开始，他就和姜照眠一起了。瞒你跟瞒狗一样，你真以为他当你是兄弟？连朋友都算不上。”  
“朋友不朋友，跟你有屁关系。我如果不是他兄弟，他这辈子就没别人了。”沈浩瞟一眼腕表，站起来，面无表情：“你没在班里，消息比我还广？谁给你通风报信啊，贱不贱。” 

“你要走了？”应原不接茬，警觉地直起上半身。  
“没什么好聊的。”沈浩手揣在外套口袋，“袋子里面，系粽叶那两个是豆沙，绕白线是鲜肉。”  
“等一下。”他欲言又止地倾过去，默了下，终于问：“天台那天晚上，陆辞去哪里了？”  
“川台吧，不清楚。”  
“后来没回教室？”  
“嗯，逃了一整个晚自习。”沈浩抱着胳膊，斜乜他一眼，“怎么了？”  
应原刚想说话，一口痰突然堵在喉头，攒起眉，用鼻腔把它吸到嘴里，咳得太用力，肺管子一振一振地疼。他捂着胸口，俯下身，吐掉浊黄的一小坨。剩下的丝丝缕缕扯不干净，又浓又稠，从喉咙粘到上颚，一条蜿蜒的丝绸之路，一气儿咬断了，抬起头，恶声恶气道：“他没回教室怎么知道姜照眠在天台？还卡着点儿和老师进来？” 

沈浩递了杯水， “你们俩不都喜欢上那儿抽烟。他如果知道你在做什么，为什么不提前进去？你也别想了，得亏运气好，要是真做了，你还能好端端躺在这。”  
应原没接，垂下眼，古怪地笑了下，“是啊，他为什么不提前进来。”  
“神神叨叨，你自己做的事倒怀疑人家算计你——噢，谁逼你用刀子割姜照眠腺体？”  
应原一滩泥似的倒回床头，摆了摆手，笑意还没散，只是不再看他。  
那个人当然不会逼自己，丢一块骨头不就乖乖跳下去了吗，而他那个时候，还以为是多难得的机会，直接把姜照眠约了上去。也怨自己下手不够快，得意忘形地说那么多废话，如果在老师到之前…不过没关系了，知道陆辞那天晚上没有想救Omega的意思，就足够。  
他侧过脸，笑开了，眼纹漫到耳边，望向玻璃窗箍着的一小块天，阴惨惨，没有温度的白。  
来日方长啊。

沈浩不作声，磕下杯子，抽身走了。他觉得有些莫名其妙，第一次意识到应原也许真的生了病，精神病，彻底陌生的一个人。从前听父母谈论，也像在水里游，闷闷的，一点感觉都没有。现在上了岸，耳朵的水膜被戳破，声音摊进来，切身的清晰饱满。  
门外撞见一个女孩子，棉白连衣裙，长发编成辫子，垂到胸前，手里提着一个赭色保温桶，惊愕地和他对视。  
沈浩呆了一呆，“项茜？”  
“嗯。”她微窘地别过身子，让出路，冲他笑笑，“放假了没事干，来看看应原。”  
沈浩敛掉表情，心直往下沉，点头，握着手机，“那你进去吧，我快来不及，先走了。”

他开电瓶车回家，一路风驰电掣，停在巷子口，进里屋偷了汽车钥匙，再转去津平的机场。等了四十来分钟，半包烟都空了，瘪瘪的一个红壳子，捏在手里，生怕错开——对方没让人来接。  
“我今天去应原那儿。”沈浩帮他把行李丢到后座，回到驾驶位，'砰'一声关上车门，一边拉安全带，一边絮絮地说：“猜我看见谁了？项茜。狗日的，他俩什么时候这么熟了？”  
“不知道。”陆辞摘了黑色棒球帽，单手握着矿泉水瓶身，拧开瓶盖，慢慢敲了下，没喝。  
沈浩敞着眼光，分出来，瞧他一下，“你就没知道的事。”  
“那还问，有瘾？”  
“你哪是不知道，是知道却不告诉我。我碰运气问问，万一哪天就撞到了。”沈浩改口，摸了摸鼻子，一手的油，不以为意地撇开话题：“你那小朋友呢，没一起？”  
天色暗过来，黄红的一颗落日，滚圆地嵌进高楼的背景板。陆辞枕在车窗，夕阳余晖下的半张脸看不出表情，按着手机，心不在焉地说：“回家了。”

“你跟他到一块儿了？”姜绮正襟坐在红木圈椅的边沿，一双惯常带笑的眼睛沉下来，薄而红的唇瓣紧抿，美得凶相。  
地下室静得发慌，一出声，几个字一荡一荡地弹到墙壁，又游回来。她蹙起细眉，也像被惊扰到了，蓦地顿一顿。  
雪亮的灯光照下来，敞旧的黄杨木家具无声地立在四处，寒气从更深的地方蓬蓬地冒。供桌挡在墙边，大红的桌围软到底，边角用密密的金线绣出繁复的梵语。  
姜照眠跪在地上，垂着眼，五官都模糊得看不清，说得隐晦，他没听明白，疑惑地'嗯'了一声。  
“问你做到哪一步，上床了吗？”姜绮站起身，胳膊气得伸下去扯他，“没人还跪着！这时候这么老实有什么用。”  
“上了。”姜照眠被她拎到大皮椅子里，灌了风，低头一阵咳嗽。  
姜绮曲着眼，看他纸白的右脸上难得有点濡湿的血色，红丝丝，像瓷器的裂纹。不知怎的，眼珠子生涩，几乎要掉下泪，拨转身，到几案上拿一罐热牛奶，拉开了，塞到他掌心，缓了缓，低声说：“妈在宝州一天了。”  
“问我的病吧。”姜照眠咽了口鲜奶，有种漠然的平静，“她想怎么样？” 

“刚开始问能不能用合成药物替代信息素，被主治医生否决掉，又说没办法中止治疗。好久没见她发那么大脾气，那个Alpha不要命，签了协议也不当一回事。妈原来以为你不能被标记，没放心上，现在都能迁怒宝州头上、怪他们不讲明白，还会放过他？”姜绮板过圈椅，和她弟弟面对面坐着，见他变了脸色急急地要开口，打个手势，“眠眠，听我说完。他根本不适合你，妈那个时候是太急了，话说得不好听，但一桩小事，至于睚眦必报么？退一万步，动这么阴的心思，他在乎过你的死活吗？”  
“哥哥说不愿意，妈妈也没有尊重别人的意见啊。”姜照眠说，“而且我活得好好的，伤也不是哥哥弄的。” 

他靠上高大的皮质椅背，微微仰着头，左半边脸又红又肿，巴掌印清晰得能看见指痕，额角的伤口处理过，隐隐渗血。江窈见到他的第一面就劈头打了下来，一面哭一面说：“早知你现在这样，当初我不会拿钱和绑匪赎，应该让你死了！省得丢我脸。”  
饶太太在一旁讪讪的，间或想拦一下，不知道该不该劝——饶清受不住父母逼问，把事情倒了个清楚，如今让她一闹，两家面上更不好看。  
江窈打骂到后来眼盲手热，伸手摸到桌上一尊鎏金小弥勒佛，看也不看掷过来，他本能地往旁边躲了躲，佛像险凛凛擦过脸，硬梆梆地在额角砸出一个洞，血猛地涌出来，汩汩的一个窟窿，看得瘆人，像被兜脸泼了红漆。姜照眠一开始没觉得疼，还拿手背抹了一把，他不明白为什么到这个地步，最先考虑的还是脸面，好像要他上吊才能保全名声。心里却有什么线彻底断了，麻麻的，连着常山州的那几年一起，简直是一片白茫茫。  
还是王姨看局面不对，一早给姜父和姜绮打电话，两个人知道事情，没料到闹这么大，进门先吊了脸。也不知道江窈是下不来台，还是没消气，枯着脖子要他跪地下室，'向菩萨忏悔'。  
为他信的佛，现在用来压迫他。 

“其实，妈妈今天冷静下来，很后悔。”姜绮抬手覆在他手上，对方的皮肤冰一样凉，她一点点握紧了，慢声说：“她只是拉不下脸。”


	24. 二十（2）

姜照眠后来几天不大说话，低着眼睛，两只手搭在一起，虚拢那罐牛奶，指头偶尔摸一摸圆胖的罐身，磨砂质地，像浑白的细沙。  
姜绮从小习惯他这副半死不活的样子，倔起来一个字也不肯吐，眼看追问的人急出心脏病，才施舍似的'嗯'一声，其实主意一点儿没改。  
“好好想想，妈妈之前是让着你，等真去找那个Alpha，不用别人，他自己就来和你分开。”她站起身，一边将鬈曲的鬓发别到耳后，一边盯着他喝完牛奶，“我得走了，瞒着她来的。”  
江窈推了不少应酬，也不松口，晚餐回家，时不时地哭。姜父金屋藏娇好几处，有的是地方可以避，她却躲不开，每回下餐桌都像打完一场战，累得脱层皮。  
“姐姐再见。”姜照眠送她到地下室的铁门前。  
姜绮却没走，顿住脚步，凑得近了点，拨开他的额发，仔细地看了看伤口——左脸的红肿散了大半，额角纱布挡着，也瞧不出什么，“王妈待会儿给你送药和晚饭，你自己会不会换？不会就别动，把冲剂和胶囊吃了，明天我给你弄。”铁门锁死了，钥匙是她偷的，江窈不让医生过来，说做错事惯不得，一定要他痛哭流涕下跪服软。

门锈涩地一响，随后是铁链子拖动的声音，咔嚓咔嚓，像运作中的机关。姜照眠进浴室，小心翼翼地伸手，摸一下后背，还是微突的触感。他像被火舔了一下，慌忙收回来，支着雪白的陶瓷台面，静了片刻，接一杯水，放在香案上。垂着脑袋呆一会，又换上几只线香。  
有人敲三记门，前两声的'咚'连在一块，后面那下落了单，有一股伶仃的清脆感。他走过去，蹲下来，铁门底下开了个洞，打发狗似的，递进来一个银白的铁盘。

“昨天晚上发烧没有？”王姨轻声问，像是怕吓着他，“傅医生说可能要烧的，还痛不痛？”  
“没有烧，不太痛。”姜照眠翻一翻盘子，一叠边角褶得齐齐整整的换洗衣服、一个岩青食盒，一个小药箱，手指在上面停了停，问：“阿妈，昨天让你带的酒呢？”  
“喝少一点，听到了？吐一地没人能进来给你收拾的，脏了臭了肯定不舒服…”王姨递进来两瓶。她不太乐意他喝酒，以为小孩子脾气，兴头消了，不提就想不起来。因此备是备了，没主动给。  
“知道了。”  
她放不下心，照旧开始劝和。酒瓶冰得扎手，姜照眠不愿再敷衍，紧紧握着，等不及似地微微仰头，喉咙一滚一滚，像快渴死的人碰到水，没命地送进嘴里，  
长时间没有Alpha的信息素，后颈早就开始异样。上岛之前，陆辞有一段时间没碰过他，身体基于类似经验，还不至于崩溃，但情况越来越坏，昨天晚上洗完澡，他背对着在浴室的半身镜，扭脸去看，整张背布满密密麻麻的红疹，有些已经化脓，一粒粒油亮饱胀。  
真正的问题是腺体逐渐成熟，却因为没有信息素刺激，提前爆发了发情期。他在睡梦中扭绞脚趾，大腿夹得太紧，筋挛的疼。变化和以往不同，他茫茫地团团转，饮鸩止渴地自渎，一遍遍用冷水冲澡，效果微乎其微。  
陆辞没有标记他——他会在发情期里，对饶清，或者随便哪个Alpha求欢。姜照眠害怕得不敢久想，不能让任何人发现，他把吃饭用的一只细瓷碗打碎，碎角锋利，纯白的釉上淌着幽幽的一层光。用痛感缓解空虚，不持久，下一步怎么办呢，他没有以死相逼的恶习，总觉得是拿别人的善意去要挟，况且江窈已经不会受这种威胁。

“傍晚送进一件什么东西，晚饭时候夫人拿来看了，气得话也说不出，一张脸通红，将那边送的几样盅式杯砸了个干净。”王姨还没歇，怕他闷。  
'那边'指的常山州，摔掉的估记是斗彩，他爸爸一向钟爱。姜照眠灌了一整瓶，身上缓一点，就不嫌脏地坐下来，靠在门上，“唔。"  
“后头李妈去扫的，问小管家，他说是一件牛皮袋，里面送进来时就专门查过，几叠报表一张卡，多的一个字都没有。”王姨压低声音，“何叔讲阿忠知道那张卡，是太太之前付给那个Alpha的报酬。”  
“哥哥？”姜照眠心里一凛，酒气也没了，想起姜绮说的几句话，急急地问：“后来呢？妈妈有没有说要怎么样他？”  
“不清楚呀，叫大小姐一块儿进书房了，只跟了余管家一个。”  
余顷利是江窈娘家带来的人，手稳口风紧，阴恻恻的。姜照眠明白探不到什么，抿一下唇，单顾着理清烂棉花套子似的的信息，不吭声。  
隔着一堵生铁，外头一阵窸窣，他听到王姨最后细声道：“时间要到了，我明儿早点来，啊。”

地下室寒气重，一堆硕大的玻璃球组成一盏大灯，五六盏布在天花板的四端，一同亮着。光线太轻了，假里假气，霜白地浮在皮肤上。审讯室用这样高强度的灯光禁止被审者休息，被江窈借用，可惜少了摄像头。  
姜照眠缩在角落的一把真皮圈椅里，食指曲着，含在嘴里，骨节被牙齿上下研磨，钝钝的痛感。  
还没有计划好，但是已经来不及了。他怕江窈去找陆辞，更怕陆辞会不要自己，或许已经认定对方会干脆利落的丢弃，最后的执念变成一定要见那人一面。  
后颈又开始痒，一只只幼虫，蠕动在皮肉下，压得太久，快要变成酸胀的疼。他控制不住，抖着手拆了第二瓶，解馋似的舔一小口，马上塞紧木塞。不能再喝，酒量也就两瓶见底。

浴室和外面用的同一套线路，太久没人用，暖风的控制台按钮松动。姜照眠打定主意，找一把大的指甲嵌，撬出换气的那颗开关，里头粘连着几根裹着蓝黑胶衣的细电线，挑出来，也不认识哪个是哪个，一气儿都铰断了。  
灯'啪'一下全灭，眼前沉了一瞬，连黑也感觉不出，像落进盲人眼里。他站在浴室门口，一只手摸着门框，仰着脸等适应。

考虑采光和通风，靠南那面墙的顶部开了一排小窗，一溜的方格。玻璃上卡着天色，深蓝发黑，迷迷濛濛地浸出来。  
姜照眠吃力地搬两把椅子，交叠完，学着电影的样子，碰了碰敦厚的椅腿。揣好酒和昨晚的瓷片，废半天劲才爬到上头。  
可是怎么会那么高？他蹲在最上边的圈椅，几乎要把自己缩成一粒豆子。掌心把瓷片攥得太紧，淋漓地滴下血，闭眼不敢看。一个小时后保卫科就要换班，心里一遍遍念来不及了，一咬牙，撑着发颤的两条腿，慢慢慢慢支起上半身。

窗户窄而挤，姜照眠将酒贴着内窗沿放好，慎慎地估量一下自己腰身，知道能出去，稍微稳了稳。  
锁是活扣，扳到死也只出半扇，然而玻璃和窗框黏得不紧。暑假陆辞解过一次，他跟着记忆，用瓷片一点点磨，卸下来一整张，不敢丢出去，四处张望，瞧准了，扔进香案前的软皮沙发。  
地面离窗户将近两米，他支在窗沿，抱住酒瓶，出溜到底。背先找的地，悄没声地滚了一圈，酒好端端的没碎。  
换班差几分钟，姜照眠粗喘着气，情绪起伏和剧烈运动让情潮波动愈发厉害，一面等，一面小口小口地呷。

体质那么差，头上又带着伤，江窈被搅得定不住神，没心力再下来，保卫科早对他疏防，并不留意。  
他守到空档，虾着腰，一路摸墙扶壁到花园的西南角，找到木栅栏围起来的门，手伸出去，解开锁。真出去了，心仿佛不会跳了似的，憋一口气，刚想没命地跑，突然照出一束探灯。  
雪亮的灯柱子，直直射过来，虫子在里头一通乱舞。姜照眠僵住一秒，连呼吸都停了，不清楚哪来的本能，抽身躲进灌木丛。钻得太急，蒺藜在手臂划出一道道血痕，血珠子等不及地冒出来，麻麻的。受的罪太多，他迷迷瞪瞪地抹了一把，钻心地疼，才想起来掌心也有伤。

探灯终于移走，没被发现。Omega哆嗦着，摸摸索索走上私人车道。酒瓶子喝空了，黏黏的，全是血。

外头的气温比地下室要高，两旁的植物蓊蓊地扑出浓蒸的热气，夹着草腥味。四周是惨淡的灰，他醉得稀里糊涂，但腺体终于不再闹腾。垂着脑袋，惺忪地盯住脚下的路。实在太远，不一会又皱起脸，撑着两条腿，一步拖一步地往前挪。  
绕出一条石板小径，冷不丁撞上一个人。姜照眠'唔'一声，揉揉鼻子，眯着眼，望他一望。  
男生高高瘦瘦站在那儿，也没动。姜照眠整个人像被油泡着，记忆连不成线，腻作一团。怔了下，认出了人，呆头呆脑就往他怀里钻，“陆辞，抱抱。”

林径交界处摆了个大理石长椅，让树荫碧森森地拢住了。陆辞把他弄到腿上，难得有些波动的语气，“自己下来了，嗯？”  
姜照眠听不明白，胡乱点头，献宝似地伸出胳膊，又指指额角，委屈地说：“疼。”  
他看起来实在糟糕，T恤领口破了，白细的手臂青青紫紫，沾着大小血迹。大概想到什么，蔫了吧唧地摊开掌心，补充道：“这里也疼。”  
那一块血肉模糊，对方却没什么动作。姜照眠懦怯地看了看他，苦思半天，突然把手收了回去，藏到身后，脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，“不丑的，老公，好起来就不丑了。”  
陆辞没说话，半低下头，扣着他后颈，心不在焉地亲了亲。  
凑得近，信息素若有若无地勾出来。姜照眠抽着气儿喘，受不住似的，眼圈红了大半，攀着他脖子，贴上去，呜呜地求：“不亲、不亲，热，难受。”  
Omega身上萦绕发情期的甜郁味道，陆辞别过脸，懒懒地问：“不要我碰？”  
“不是、嗯。”他迷迷倦倦，点头又摇头，半晌，扒着他的耳朵，小声说：“因为我要死掉了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我生病了。”姜照眠注意地不给他碰自己的背，抽咽道：“不能告诉你是哪里。”  
起了一阵子风，树枝沙沙地响，雷声一层层从远处叠过来，要下雨了，几张翠绿的落叶一卷儿一卷儿地扑凑到脚边。  
陆辞没追问，一手握着他腰，一手在他后颈贴了张什么东西。凉丝丝的，吮在皮肤上，像薄荷，他还没清醒，用手指头去摸，不安定：“这是什么啊？”  
“阻隔贴。”  
雨密密地下起来，不算大。车估摸快到了，陆辞站起来，怀里的Omega也不知道听没听懂，人不舒服，就只知道难耐地去蹭他，潮红的一张脸，烫得仿佛在发烧。


	25. 20（3）

天色暗得像泼下一盆墨，路上没几个人。刮雨器划开一汪一汪的雨，水厚实地倾过去，余出来的空隙又被噼里啪啦砸满。出租车的旺季，挡风玻璃的水光倒映漫天的红绿，八百度近视眼里的世界，都发着晕，一团团模糊的火。  
司机是个Beta，客人又有阻隔贴，闻不到斑驳的信息素，但这样的情况不少见。目的地那片商住两用的公寓，离停车的马路边还有半个广场的距离。雨哗哗下着，又紧又密，他开后车门，撑一把黑伞，主动送他们过去。  
等到檐下，男孩儿简短地说了句'谢谢'。  
司机站在外头，蛮不在乎的样子，笑着摆摆手。刚刚伞面大多罩在Omega身上，雨水溅到腿肚子，后背也湿透，衬衫布料阴冷地黏着皮肤，他扯了扯，涉水走了。

电梯按到26楼。陆新瑶留下来的最后一处房产，不常住，处处盖着灰白防尘罩。  
洗漱间比想象干净。姜照眠在他怀里动了一小会，很快没力气，就埋在他颈间，微弱的喘气声，混着哭腔，颠三倒四地说热，说痒。  
两个人都不大好看。姜照眠掌心的血一直没止住，他原本喝醉之后不大折腾，大概因为这回实在难受。伤口发烫，雨水却凉，就一直张开手去接，疼得直皱脸，也不收回来。在车上又把痕迹抹到陆辞身上，那人避了避，他就跟受多大委屈似的，垂着脑袋，乱糟糟地擦眼泪，糊一脸血，像只花猫。  
陆辞把他丢进白瓷浴缸，调了水温，脱掉T恤出去。楼层太高，管子空洞地嗡嗡响了片刻，姜照眠眼巴巴坐在那儿，被突然变大的水流冷不防浇了一脑袋，唔一声，拿手背揉揉眼睛，照旧一眨不眨地盯着浴室门。  
磨砂的微白玻璃面，模糊地渗进玄关的光。朱红的细线，漫了大段抽象的纹路，边缘是一簇簇花草，合起来又像一张苍冷的人脸。水气渐渐氤氲整个浴室，像泡在浓雾里。

陆辞拿一个医疗箱进来，随意坐在地上，伸手去捞他，“脱衣服。”  
姜照眠僵了一瞬，磨磨蹭蹭半天，慢慢扒掉宽松的家居裤，连内裤也褪下了，抬头看他一看，又低下眼，极小声地说：“剩下不想脱了。”  
陆辞不开口，没什么耐心地拽着他衣服下摆。姜照眠还在负隅顽抗，慌乱地拉他的手腕，尾音低下去，近乎哀求，“不要、不要，哥…”  
“身上有伤？”陆辞皱下眉，由他抓着，另只手捂上他的后脑勺，一寸寸压到自己跟前，听他支支吾吾地说不出话，就施舍似地低下头，亲他的唇角，舔他的虎牙。  
间隙，姜照眠不自觉地松了手。嘴微微张着，唇色红鲜鲜的，比之前任何一次都要活，可并不是什么健康的颜色，和从前比，仿佛从一个极端走到另一个极端。连着下垂的眼角，只有红和黑——皮肤白得像融化在雾中，分不大出来。  
陆辞有足够的经验拆卸他，姜照眠想到这一点的时候，已经被人握在手里，像摆弄玩具一样，扯掉了T恤。  
浴缸内壁密密地结着水珠，靠近边缘、没被浸没的地方凉得刺疼，像藏了针。他眼前一阵阵地黑，掌心按在上面，实打实滑到底，血一溜一溜洇出来，因为先前一直在流，不剩多少，红得很浅。  
“手。”陆辞提醒说。  
姜照眠怔了怔，被拉回魂，终于崩溃地哭出声，一面拼命试图往后躲，一面想把自己缩到水下，“你别看、别看…”  
然而陆辞用了点力，他挣不开，只能让对方扣住后颈，沿着脊骨，一厘厘往下摸。陆辞的指尖发冷，被摸着应该很舒服，他却仅仅得到了恐惧，别过脸，上气不接下气地喘。  
疹子散了不少，几颗化脓的痘也干瘪着，估计过会就能消。陆辞打量一下，笑起来，眼底神色没什么变化，“就因为这个，啊？”又从水里湿淋淋地拎出他的爪子，伤口的肉泡得生白，肿起来，像发面馒头。  
“我…”姜照眠哽咽着，隐隐约约察觉到他似乎不反感。讨厌我也没办法，反正一切都搞砸了，姜照眠迷迷糊糊地想，压了许久的情欲的弦'啪'一声断掉，和酒精一起，杀得人牙软。破罐子破摔地正过头，凑近了，啃他的下巴，呜呜地叫：“哥哥。”  
陆辞退了一点，拨出距离，解掉剩下的衣服，踩进浴缸给人清洗。注意不让洗发水或沐浴露碰到他的手掌，但是胳膊没办法避免。姜照眠疼得一抽一抽，伸手去抱，大概模样太凄楚，这一次对方没有推开，可也没看他。  
姜照眠把下巴搁在那人肩头，雾气熏得眼涩，仿佛要流泪，他竭力在忍。磨砂门上的图案在迷濛的白里若隐若现，线条柔韧，人脸瞧不清了，旁边只剩一些暗金质的色块。  
他歪了歪脑袋，让自己枕得稍微舒服点儿，然后开始后知后觉地疑惑自己在哪里，又觉得太阳穴在突突地胀，想不明白，神志飘散，却很'安全'——在陆辞丢掉他之前。

吹风机闷热地弄干头发，陆辞处理他的掌心，消毒上药，雪白的纱布裹完两层，那段手臂懒得再弄了，就没管。  
姜照眠黏在他怀里，蹙紧眉，不得章法地闹，几次要扯开自己的浴衣，“热，我热。”  
陆辞偏过脸，咬着他耳朵，“别动。”

卧室在走廊尽头，斜对着一面大玻璃镜，边框的木头表面斑驳。那里头照出来的两条腿好像不是他的，紧紧绞在Alpha精瘦的腰上，死气沉沉的白。  
浴室门磕上。雨还没停，一道闪电过来，托着他的那股力松了，姜照眠害怕地闭上眼，整个人往下掉，也就半米不到，脊背撞上柔软的布料，是床。灯也亮了，嵌在天花板四边，黄黯的光，干冰升华似的潽出来。  
陆辞坐在床边，拉开床头柜，研究里面的东西。空气潮湿地吮着皮肤，姜照眠攒了点力气，就手脚并用地爬起来，又凑到他腿上。  
柜子里只有上回用剩的半盒套。他没碰过发情期的Omega，不清楚要不要另外扩张，弄姜照眠用不着戴，也就没有拆了它借润滑。  
陆辞推上柜子，将人收进怀里。浴衣松松垮垮，遮不住什么，里面又没给他穿。手伸进去，顺着脊沟，摸到臀缝深处，那儿出人意料的黏软，才塞进去一小节，姜照眠就跟受不了似的，脸埋进他颈间，那截腰却还在蹭。  
他耐心地插了会，挤进第三根手指，抵着敏感点研磨。姜照眠一下软了，低低地呜咽了声，在床上声音也大不起来，被搞狠了只知道哭。又拿那只受伤的手，一个劲儿去挠他的背，“哥哥、哥哥。”  
陆辞嗯了声，箍着他的腰，带人往床头靠，让他倒在自己身上。  
“想射。”姜照眠腰眼发酸，让情欲烧昏脑袋，一双眼睛红通通，像只兔子，“胳膊，好疼。”  
“待会儿，乖。”他随口哄一句，不像是要替人纾解的意思。被发情期的信息素搅得不太舒服，就抽出手，翻了个身，把姜照眠压到床上，也没管扩张够不够，换了自己的东西，慢慢顶进去。  
甬道又软又滑，湿湿热热地裹住他，里头却紧得捅不太开。姜照眠短促地叫了声，抱着他脖子，轻轻地吸气，泪全淌出来了，溜圆的一双眼睛，想说话，张了张嘴，可没声儿。  
“没动，哭什么？”全进去了，陆辞低下头去吻他，“别那么夹，宝宝。”  
那件浴衣还在身上挂着，系带散开了，搭在小腹。姜照眠被撞得支起肩，渐渐搂不住他，手指头攥着床单，耳根子都在振，忍着抽咽，几个字断断续续，有时候是'老公'，有时候是'哥哥'，弄懵了也叫'陆辞'。  
第二次高潮的时候他整个人都绷紧了，连带肠壁一块儿绞着。陆辞指腹按在他唇角，勾着他伸出舌头，快舔到了又避开，“难不难受？”  
“不难，受。”姜照眠哭喘一会才缓过来，胳膊打着颤，努力地伸出来，想他抱。  
没如愿。  
陆辞捏着他的脸，吻了吻，把自己抽出来，让他趴下去。  
那个白腻的屁股满是打出来的红痕，缝里的穴口撑得嫩红，微微翕张。他手指沾了点黏液，在那张细瘦的背上随意地划了划，姜照眠还在抖，一碰就哆嗦，像只小动物，脑袋可怜地埋在枕头里。他玩了会兴致淡了，就掐着Omega的腰，重新捣进去。  
被褥有很淡的灰尘味。窗帘没拉，闪电一道接一道，雨条被映得白亮亮，砸到地面，又刷刷地漫上来。  
姜照眠被他翻来翻去地肏，前面早就射不出什么，快感却还在积累。那人动作一直重，姜照眠后头天旋地转的，人也迷糊了，没命地搡Alpha的肩，哭得上气不接下气，“不要了，肚子、肚子，胀。”  
陆辞抓着他的手，捂在他小腹，薄薄的一层皮肉，去摸上面顶出来的形状。一边轻声哄人放松，一边更深地插到底。


	26. 20（4）

傍晚醒来的时候，雨已经停得七七八八。白黯的阴天，光线灰蒙蒙，姜照眠缩在他怀里，还睡着，却不怎么安稳。大概因为含着精液不舒服，脚丫子钻进他小腿，时不时颤一下。  
姜照眠弱气，腺体又不好，生殖腔幼嫩。第一次玩过了，他很长一段时间都怕这个，还没进去就开始憋着泪求。再加上弄里面虽然爽，事后麻烦，陆辞一般也懒得折腾。但昨天做到后头，压不太住信息素，就没轻重。

手机有几个未接来电，他抽出胳膊，起身，一边转了转被姜照眠枕麻的手腕，一边去拉窗帘。  
这块是津平前几年建的新城区，白禾公园划在里头，角度刁钻点能越过蓊郁的树荫小道，看见它圈着的一大片湖。路灯亮了，一颗颗暖黄的人造光团。天空苍白发冷，悠悠无尽，落日下了一半，散着橙红的晕，卡在那儿。  
地方偏，过了晚高峰，马路上车不多。深蓝的油布窗帘，一合上，屋里摆着的几件家具也跟了很淡的蓝影。  
发情期还没结束，Omega对信息素敏感。姜照眠在被窝里动一下，要醒不醒地半掀开眼，哭多了，眼圈不自然地红，水汪汪的一层泪膜。像是非常困，昏昏沉沉的，不肯出声。  
“再睡会。”陆辞坐回床边，拉了根充电板上的备用数据线，打字跟邹凝珍请假，没看他。  
“唔。”姜照眠撑不住似的点两下头，很快地阖上眼，摸黑儿往他身边凑了凑。

厨房空空如也，陆辞发完短信，挑了几样营养剂。往下划，手指按在抑制剂那儿，顿了顿。  
这一两天情潮反复，一次比一次凶。止了渴，捱过几个小时，又烧起更烈的火。他不喜欢任何东西的挟制，但计划里的东西，因为有准备，不能谈厌恶。  
还是一块点了，趁配送的空当洗了个澡，出来接一个打了很久的电话。中途配送员按门铃，是个二十出头的男孩儿，裹了件橘红的工作服，小头小脑的，递了一纸袋。  
没等他伸手，男孩儿错过身子，突然扒着门框，挨近了。不好意思似的，耳根有点红，眼光往下敞。吐字又轻又快，估计在心里过了几遍，“楼下收发室站了一茬人，这层电梯口也杵着俩，还要查东西。我上来吓死了，不容易，您能给个好评吗？这月就差一个。”  
“嗯。”他拿了东西。

手机那头的人还在说话。屋外彻底暗了，暮色一浪浪地淹上身，一切都寂着。广场开了歌，远远地沉在下面。生命留下一块黄昏，好像死了也没关系。  
纸袋砸到棕绿的玻璃茶几上，'砰'地闷响，电话里的声音跟着顿了一下。他扯掉防尘套的一角，坐下来，随手把手机扔在一边，研究袋子里的说明书，“您继续。”  
继续也不过是没完没了的试探、辩护、商议，睚眦必报寸步不让。有时候他想，江窈是爱姜照眠的，廉价地在爱，哪怕裹挟私欲，哪怕只是因为那几张报表和一场出逃。  
情感的投射，在精神病人身上得不到任何反馈，他们连自己都忘记。但在更早之前，他疑惑过陆新瑶为什么要生下唐意远，一个新的个体，一个不属于他的东西。

卧室门半掩着，姜照眠楞头磕脑地出来。没睡醒，耷拉脑袋，使劲揉眼睛。细绒毯子垂到地上，一角被他抱在怀里，连拖带绊地挪。  
等看见陆辞，就往他身上扑，嘴一瘪，又要哭，“老公。”抱紧了，脸埋在他肩窝，吸了吸鼻子。  
那头的人又停了下来。陆辞兴致很欠缺的样子，关了免提，捏着他后颈，拎猫似的，让他抬起头。  
“唔？”姜照眠打个哈欠，还有点呆，茫然地看他。  
“帮我拿一下耳机。”  
耳机盒在茶几上，白色的一小个，和原木色纸袋搁一块。姜照眠蹙着眉思索一会，不舍得从他身上下来，就趴下去，用力抻长胳膊，把东西摸到手里。有点喘不匀气，缓了缓，才撑起上半身，转回来，小心地交到他掌心，”给，哥哥。”看他接了，就搂住他脖子， 小声问：“谁呀？”  
陆辞没说话。衣柜只有几件防尘袋封着的旧T恤，姜照眠穿着像个小孩，棉白的料子，扯松了，领口垮到肩膀，下摆能遮住一半屁股。他摸进去，顺着脊椎骨往上，红疹已经消干净。姜照眠抖了一下，两条腿夹紧他的腰，忍着没躲。

被雨压下去的气温又升起来，角落的立式空调开着，莹亮的温度标识，模糊地散了晕。  
姜照眠等陆辞不碰自己了，才慢慢转过身。客厅暗沉沉的，楼下的广场好像在跳舞，他不确定，有一两节调子被风托着，送上来，断断续续，听不清楚。但因为不完整，破碎里又带着生疏的愉快——至少有声了，人间的声音。可到底太远，像画片上白茫的底色，一望无际的青白荒野，没颜落色的。  
那人还在通电话，偶尔讲一两句，平平淡淡的语气，都很短，也都不是对他说。  
你理理我呀，他想。  
姜照眠扭过脸，更深地抱住陆辞。  
阳台亮了一小盏电灯，腻黑的铁阑干，拉成长条的阴影，连着薄纱窗帘一块，投进来。陆辞伸手把人摁在怀里，扣紧了点，半低下头，漫不经意地亲了亲他的耳朵。

电话半个小时后才挂，他摘了耳机，姜照眠终于活络一些。酒醒得差不多，怕陆辞烦，没胆问昨天的事，就蹭了蹭他的下巴，“出来是，因为里面黑，我怕。”  
陆辞不搭腔，推开他，微微倾身，抽出一支透明营养剂。  
姜照眠这次没有急着窝回去，垂着脑袋，摆弄自己的手指头。过了半晌，拿着时候，惴惴地看他一眼，“我不回家了，老公。”顿一下，还是不敢，注意地观察他的表情。  
陆辞没什么情绪，像完全对他放任自流。撕掉营养剂外包装，扔给他。  
姜照眠当他默认，因为还有点不安，就很讨好似地仰着脸，咕噜咽下半管。营养剂饱腹感强，实在吞不完，才摇了摇他手腕，“不要了。”

等从浴室出来，陆辞已经不在客厅。空调没关，姜照眠只穿了一件T恤，脚趾头冻得粉红。  
他悄没声地走过去，立在茶几前。一米多长的玻璃板，压着和浴室门一样的淤血色细纹，凉阴阴地透了光。忖了一忖，弯腰，哗啦啦倒出纸袋里的东西，把刚才在这儿看到的抑制剂单独撇到一边，找了一圈，最后藏到电视柜的最底层。  
卧室开了一盏阅读灯，昏昏暗暗。窗和床之间置了个单人沙发，陆辞躺在上头，没骨头似的，握着游戏手柄，懒懒地按。  
姜照眠慢吞吞地迈到床边，钻进他怀里，抿抿唇，怔怔地望着那只手柄，也不说话。

起了点风，利飓地撞上窗户。津平沿海，夏季多台风，广场的音响没关，切到一首摇滚乐，鼓点密集紧凑。阿姨们久经沙场，认为天气还没有恶劣到鸣金收兵的地步，完全可以再跳一曲。  
陆辞放掉手柄，握着他的腰，调了下位置。手从腰线摸下去，那儿还肿着，里面被插软了，又紧又热地裹上来，一寸寸地吞他。  
沙发有些窄，姜照眠两条腿卡着不舒服，缠到他腰上又没力气。被抱着弄了一场，哭声都弱了。  
后来回到床上，姜照眠自己也不清醒，迷糊地想逃，往前爬了一点，就被那人拽着腿，拖回来。一手扒他的衣服，一手箍紧了，不给他动。  
再弄进去的时候，他像嚼了一块红烫的炭，肩膀整个地一颤，求饶的几个字带着哭腔，听不清楚。  
等射过一轮，陆辞捂着他脑袋，往怀里搂紧了。手覆在他脖子，摸到颈动脉，饶有兴致地按了按，像是想知道姜照眠死了没，“还疼？”  
“嗯…不。”腺体烧得难受，姜照眠有些发懵，急促地喘了会。脑子清明一点，就红着眼，有些犹豫地看他，又像很委屈，终于道：“老公，我把抑制剂藏掉了，对不起。可是它对我没有用的。”  
陆辞摸到他的后颈，慢慢地说：“我知道啊。”  
他想问那为什么要买，但是后颈刺痒起来，又胀又热，嗓子眼儿哽了下，出不了声。陆辞将他翻了个面，掰开两片白嫩的臀瓣，就着后入的姿势，往里捅。  
这次动作狠了点，姜照眠又哭又喘，几个手指头紧紧抓着被单，脸埋进枕头。洗涤剂的香气很淡，柑橘的味道混在陆辞的信息素里，有些冷意。与之相反的热流在身体流窜，像舀了一勺岩浆，要把他整个人都融化。姜照眠毫无经验，弓起背，薄薄的肩胛骨因为操干的频率一耸一耸。他瑟缩着，觉得胀，害怕自己被撑坏，情欲累积之外还有痛苦，太久了，快感也没有放过他。  
发情期到末端，生殖腔已经很容易打开。陆辞压着他，目光钩子似的落在他后颈。那小片皮肤往往软而白，比别的地方更薄，以便另一方咬破底下的腺体。  
床吱嘎地响，楼下广场不知道什么时候静了下来。姜照眠回不过气，“热，哥哥，我，好痛。”  
“再忍忍好不好，”陆辞笑了下，凑到他后颈，“一会就不难受了。”  
牙齿快要咬破那儿时，陆辞把人捞进怀里。姜照眠本能地战栗着，像还没反应过来，整个人都在抖。

在腺体置换术出现前，完全标记对Omega终身有效，只受少部分影响的Alpha则更像是这场仪式里的受益者。  
他这样的人，对陌生人还有根据心情变化的善意可言，愈亲近就愈自私。将自己摘出来，一辈子先搁一边，不仅要给自己留一条退路，还要断掉对方的那条。  
陆辞想，姜照眠永远大概都不会明白，所以才既信任又期待。

被标记的刺激超过阈值，等清理得差不多，姜照眠才有了点意识，慢慢地圈住陆辞的腰，不再动了。  
他不敢太高兴，怕一切是假的。心砰砰地跳，太阳穴连着耳根，茫茫地麻了一片。还是忍不住，去摸自己的脖子，指尖虚着，触一下就缩回来。  
陆辞把人丢到床上，起身去开窗。涌进来的空气湿而濡，带着雨水的腥味。风不见缓，窗帘被吹得拱起来，两个半圆，几乎要罩到床边。  
“老公。”姜照眠捏着指头，带了鼻音，尾调拖长了，有点不自觉的软。  
陆辞倚着窗，从烟盒里敲出一支烟，咬在嘴里，点了火，才拿眼梢撩他一下。  
“我们晚点回学校，行吗？”姜照眠冲他抿出一个笑，咕哝说：“不想回去。”  
“你B6的测试和语言都过了。”陆辞没答他，划了划手机，递过去，也没管姜照眠陡然惨白的脸色，“大学申请刚下来，有一年预科，具体的邮件里面有。后天的飞机。”  
-  
天色响晴，蓝得很轻，云覆着，有些发白。偶尔滑过一两只白煞煞的鸟，和天一块，远远地漫出去，看不到头。风是暖的，津平的初夏有点像秋天，但比它招人烦，因为不知道哪一天就热起来了，而秋天只会一日比一日冷，超不出预期。  
姜照眠攥紧车票，低着眼，跟着陆辞在走。直飞的航班被他捱过了，从这里到隔壁省城的机场，再在国外转机，一共十七个小时。  
“果汁还是汽水？”  
“果汁。”姜照眠伸手，从后面抱他，黏着他的背，眼睛又红了。已经过了情绪最激烈的时候，说话也很慢，仿佛竭力在忍，“我不想出去。”  
陆辞没吭声，转过身，拉开拉罐递给他，显然对重复的拉扯已经腻烦。他本来也不打算送他，但昨天下午，临走前，姜照眠看起来已经平静许多，很乖地理好东西，说了声'哥哥再见'，自觉下楼去坐车。结果到了晚上，门铃一直响，他打完游戏去开门。就看见走廊照明灯的阴影里，姜照眠一个人站在那儿，肩膀单薄，垂着头，一截白削的手腕，无声地抹眼泪。  
车站大得有些空，四面的玻璃澄透，来往的人都有灰扑扑的脸相。  
检票时间快结束。姜照眠往前走了几步，又回头，去拉他的手。像意识到事情不能再改，哑着嗓子说：“你不要喜欢别人，喜欢了也不要和我说。”  
陆辞少见地盯了他一会。望着那张没有血色的脸和乌圆的眼睛，笑了下，“嗯，好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了，谢谢大家。


End file.
